Original Tribrid
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto had successfully sealed away Kaguya along with Sasuke but in her last act she killed his team with her ash bones, luck alone saved him with no way to save his people Naruto abandons The Elemental Nations. Now Prince Naruto of Norway Naruto is sent to live with Mikael and Esther. A happy life comes to an end with little Henrik is mauled by wolves. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental Nations, a war torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. 3 world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was to much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland with a gigantic burning tree, the world's population had dwindled down to one person, that person was 21 year old ANBU Black Ops Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra,

Naruto was the sole surviving person to escape the wrath of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, he and Sasuke had managed to seal her but before she left she had sent four of her ash killing bones at him and his team, without their notice, Naruto's whose knee was a little banged up sat down for Kurama to heal it, causing the bone aimed at him to go over his head, while his teammates weren't so lucky as they had been struck and turned to ash seconds after leaving him watching in horror.

That was three years ago, Hagoromo never reappeared no matter how loud he screamed for his help. Naruto traveled around learning everything he could that could help him free the people of the Elemental Nations but nothing helped which lead to the burning of the tree, as this way he was ending their suffering.

Currently Naruto was standing in a large seal watching the tree, with chakra gone from the world, and everyone being connected to the tree Naruto was down to his last resort, abandon his world for a new one to start over.

Channeling a shit load of chakra into the seal, Naruto vanished in a bright white flash

Oct 10, 973 AD,

Kingdom of Norway

King Harold paced outside the the bedroom as his wife screamed in pain, having gone into labor, while a storm raged outside, his best friend Mikael sat watching him with his own pregnant wife Esther

"Harold, would you cease your bloody pacing, everything will be alright." Mikael said

"Your right. Katerina is a strong woman, and I'm positive the baby will be alright." Harold said nodding taking a deep breath, before he noticed something "You hear that?"

"You mean the maelstrom outside?" Esther asked as she cradled her month old daughter

"That's all I hear, Katerina has stopped yelling." Harold said rushing into the room followed by his friends, before he stopped cold looking at the beautiful blonde woman who was caked in sweat while holding a baby boy that was looking around with the bluest set of eyes the king has ever seen

"Congratulations my friend, your a father." Mikael said with a smile as Harold took a step forward to his wife and child

"My love meet little Naruto." Katerina said looking at her son with a smile

"Naruto? A weird name." Harold said

"Named after the hero of the stories my mother used to tell me as a child." Katerina said kissing her child's forehead

Mikael and Esther watched the family with smiles, this would be a turning point in their lives, the king having already promised to wed his son to their daughter,

Esther however couldn't help but look at the boy in awe, as it was like her friend had given birth to nature itself, with the strong aura the boy gave off,

5 Years Later

Prince Naruto grew up a happy boy, he was viewed as a prodigy by the people of the kingdom, having been born without wailing like most children, before he began walking and speaking his first words in 3 months.

King Harold, and Queen Katerina were worried however, unknown to everyone Harold was descended from a werewolf clan, and Katerina was from a witch family who had twins performed a ritual on their 21st name day, which would kill one of the twins. Her coven however gave birth to some witches who didn't have their own magic, and had to siphon Magic from magical objects or people. Naruto's wolf gene, and siphon abilities were cancelling each other out. Once Harold's, and Katerina's family catch wind of Naruto's condition they'll kill him viewing him as an abomination, which lead to them deciding to do this.

Naruto was being lead by his parents who seemed sad, toward a caravan "Father what's going on?" Naruto asked

"Wait here son." Harold said walking toward the caravan where Mikael and Esther were

"Mother who are they?" Naruto asked

"They're old friends, Naruto. People we trust with our lives." Katerina explained getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto as Harold walked back and kneeled before Naruto with Mikael

"Naruto, your going to go with Mikael and his wife." Harold said

"What do you mean, go with Mikael?" Naruto asked glancing to Mikael who looked as if he had lost something precious

"It is temporary my son, on your 21st nameday you will return, and rule Norway as it is your birthright. Mikael and Esther are good friends, and they'll be able to take care of you in this time of war."

"War?" Naruto thought before he nodded his head and was hugged by Katerina

That was the last time Naruto saw his new parents, after they reached the New World, they had received word that King Harold and Queen Katerina were killed, Naruto didn't she'd tears as his father told him that it was a sign of weakness, and during his 3 years of traveling his home world Naruto had matured an grown a bit numb to death, although he was saddened he just refused to show it.

Being raised by the Mikaelson family, and the powerful witch Ayana Naruto grew to become a powerful man, he was betrothed to Mikael and Esther's daughter Rebekah which was weird to him seeing as he has knew the girl since she was a newborn, and he is approaching his 26th nameday but it wasn't all bad, Rebekah was a beautiful, and strong will woman,

It was a peaceful life he lived, until Henrik, Esther's and Mikael's youngest child was mauled to death, by thier werewolf neighbors, which lead to his death

Naruto's hut

Naruto was asleep on his back, as a shadow crept over him with a sword raised high, before abruptly Naruto's eyes snapped open, but he was to late as the sword was drove through his heart, causing him to gasp

"Naruto Uzumaki last of the Uzumaki clan and the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations, Prince of Norway done in by an assassin. The irony, I've grown soft. Sorry Rebekah I can't give you a wonderful life after all." Naruto thought, as his world went black

"GASP!" Naruto awoke with a gasp, as he sat up and looked around before he clutched his chest, ripping off the bloodstained shirt to see that his chest was healed "What the bloody hell, I haven't healed this well since I had Kurama." he thought, before his door was kicked in by Mikael who had a girl from the village

"What's going on? Where is the bast ard that stabbed me?" Naruto asked climbing to his feet

"That was me, I promised your father that I would protect you, and this is me doing that."

"By running me through with a sword while I slept?!" Naruto asked glaring at Mikael who has become a bastard over the years particularly toward Naruto's friend Klaus

"It's apart of the ritual." Mikael said pushing the girl to her knees,

"What ritual? And who is she?" Naruto asked clutching his head which began to pound

"Esther used her magic, to bless us with speed, and strength, but we have to complete it by consuming blood." Mikael explained taking out a dagger and slitting the girls wrist

"Vampire." Naruto thought having heard stories of those back in The Elemental Nations, before he looked at the blood, his throat suddenly feeling very dry, as he swallowed his spit and licked his lips before he snatched the girls wrist and brought it up to his mouth and drunk her blood,

Mikael seeing his friends son, feed nodding and left to find another girl for Rebekah, and Niklaus

Naruto, left the girls wrist and bit into her neck, and hugged her to his body before he dropped her when he was finished, breathing deeply, Naruto hissed in pain as he shook his hands as his palms suddenly had a burning sensation, looking at them he saw that he had the Yin and Yang seals on his palms.

Looking at his palms in shock, Naruto grunted as his ribs suddenly broke, and reset themselves, now on his knees clutching his ribs "What the hell?" he asked before his spin broke and rest itself, bitting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming Naruto grunted to keep himself from screaming before it suddenly stopped as his eyes now gave off an Amber yellow glow, before he closed his eyes as his fangs grew longer, and his eyes were now glowing red with a black sclera

Climbing to his feet Naruto breathed deeply "It has happened." a female voice said getting his attention

"Ayana?" Naruto asked looking to his doorway where the woman stood

"Your nature has affected your wolf gene."

"My nature?" Naruto asked

"The Spirits talk about you, you give off the aura of nature, witches will flock to you. I should apologize as well, when you were a child I went through your memories."

"You what?" Naruto asked with a glare

"I know it was wrong of me, but I had to know why you give off such aura, and now I know."

"Since you know, mind telling me why I haven't regained any of my chakra, I only have enough to make 10 shadow clones."

"Because your supposed to be here, your destiny was to save your world and die. You came to this world and the Spirits sought payment."

"Payment?"

"You are already stronger than everyone even the formidable Mikael, and that is without your chakra, imagine what you could do if you had all of it. You could rule the world and the spirits didn't want to take that chance."

Naruto's eyes narrowed "So they stole my power?" he asked

"No they sealed it, while you were in the womb."

"How do I unseal it, then?" Naruto asked

"It'll all come back but I don't know when, or how. Those marks on your hands are proof, of that. Here." Ayana threw something at Naruto

Catching it, Naruto looked to see it was a crystal necklace not unlike the one Tsunade has given him

"I spelled it to, hide your werewolf nature, along with some other things." Ayana said

"Thank you," Naruto said putting the Alexandrite crystal around his neck, thinking of a way to pay her back for invading his memories, maybe his new condition could be spread

In the following weeks the family tried to adjust to their new conditions, with Naruto and Rebekah going through with their wedding,

Naruto's Home

Naruto and Rebekah had returned to their separate home after their wedding, "Yes! Yes! More!" Rebekah moaned as Naruto sucked in her neck

Naruto continued to slam into her a bit harder with his hands firmly on her hips as she threw her ass back for him. She moaned his name, begging for more which he granted. His pace and power increased, and he hoisted her back against his chest as he pumped into her. "Naruto!" she screamed out, cumming for the third time, since they started. She reached back and ran her hands through his spiky blond hair. He could feel his limit fast approaching, and he gave a grunt as he came closer and closer with each thrust. All at once, Naruto lost it as her walls suddenly tightly clamped down onto his cock.

Rebekah slumped out of Naruto's grasp and back onto her hands and knees while she slowly ground her ass for him, biting her bottom lip as she did so. Naruto wasn't finished as he quickly put her on her back, and lined himself up before pushing back inside. "Oh unh!" Rebekah cried out as Naruto gave a growl as he appreciated her hot tight walls. Rebekah wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him for a kiss, professing her love for him in pants. He then pulled her onto his lap, thrusting upwards into her. She cried out cumming again as her nails raked over his chest leaving lines and even cutting him which quickly healed.

Naruto took a breath as he got lost in her pussy a second time, and her eyes rolled back as she came once again. He then dropped her backwards, deciding to take a break. Rebekah looked like a mess though, her beautiful blonde hair clung to her sweaty face and splayed out seemingly everywhere. Her chest heaved up and down, her pussy twitching every other moment. Seeing her like this made a switch flip and Rebekah gave a moan as she felt her husband's cock regain its hardness and thickness inside of her. She peeked an eye open and couldn't help but give a small giggle as he hovered over and kissed her while resumed to pound into her. Her tired legs wrapped around his waist while she moved to kiss him,

"I love you so much!" Rebekah said panting, as Naruto smirked and kissed her

Things should've been good after that, but it was short lived as that night Klaus claimed his first life, and was revealed to be a werewolf. Enraged Mikael attacked Esther's lover and his family killing them all, while Klaus killed some villagers before Mikael had Esther suppress Niklaus' wolf nature before she turned her back on him.

Niklaus then killed Esther and Mikael ran off in a rage, while Finn and Kol fled. Naruto, Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah stayed to bury Esther before they left the new world after Mikael attacked them,

Meeting back up with Kol, and Finn, the 6 immortals fled, living in the wilderness, and attacking poor souls that happened upon their path until one lucky soul by the name of Lucien, a young stable boy who lead them to Count de Martel of Marsellies. During the months that they stayed Naruto and Rebekah invited women to their bed for a night of fun, before killing said women. Klaus fell for the Count's daughter and made a friend in Lucien, whole Naruto found the count's son to be a prick and would've killed him had Elijah and Finn hadn't stopped him.

Klaus relationship with the Count's daughter hit a speed bump after Lucien who had been infatuated with Aurora since childhood had caught them in the act, and the commotion sought Tristan to come investigate, finding Lucien who he proceeded to torture and would've killed had Naruto, Klaus, and Elijah not stopped him, but the ever arrogant Tristan fearlessly threatened to leak information of their existence ti the public. That night Lucien was made a weaker version of them, and his impulsiveness had revealed himself to Aurora.

Aurora soon tried to kill herself after Klaus refused to turn her, so she slit her wrist but Rebekah had found her and gave her some of her blood to heal her eounds, before Rebekah left to go back to Naruto and immediately Aurora fell to her death.

In the following weeks Kol's, and Lucien's sloppy feeding habits had caused a stir leading Finn to believe Mikael had found them, which lead to them leaving but before they left Naruto and Rebekah happened upon Elijah and Aurora with Aurora revealing that Klaus had in fact killed Esther horrifying Elijah and Rebekah, before Elijah compelled her to leave Klaus and see him as nothing more than a monster.

Docks

The Mikaelson's boarded the ship, when they noticed Naruto standing on the docks "Naruto what are you doing?" Rebekah asked looking down at her husband

"I'm not going with you." Naruto said

"What? We agreed we stick together." Elijah said

"I know." Naruto nodded, "but I have something important that must be done."

"Well if your leaving, than as your wife it is my duty to stay by your side." Rebekah said jumping down to her husband and grabbing his hand

"You can't be serious, we made a vow." Elijah said

"We're immortal, the vow I made to my parents comes first. I've spent enough time shirking my duties, I must fight for my families kingdom. I will send word when it is safe." Naruto said before he kicked the ship sending it adrift with a wave to the brothers Naruto and Rebekah climbed onto another ship, and Naruto compelled the crew to set sail for Norway

Weeks Later

Kingdom of Norway

Battalions of men were making their way to the Kingdom, Sweyn Forkbeard of England road horseback, today he would bring Norway into his kingdom, he'd admit they put up a good fight, after he and his spy claimed the lives of King Harold, and Queen Katerina he had been forced to retreat, as alot of his men were killed leading him to set his sights on other kingdoms, pretty soon he'd be the ruling power over all of Europe, "Catapults at the ready!" he yelled need to make it theatrical at least for when he took over Norway

Main Hall

The citizens of Norway looked to their new king Haakon a coward in their opinion not well liked by anyone, they all were waiting for the crown prince to return from his training trip,

"Citizens of Norway, I as your king hereby apologize to you all that I have given our surrender to King Sweyn!" Haakon said getting shouts of disbelief and anger from everyone "Now, now it won't be all bad, King Sweyn in his infinite glory has named I Haakon of Norway as Count. Soldiers open the ga-ughh!"

Haakon gave a shout of pain, as he coughed up blood, while everyone stopped their anger fueled shouting, to look on in shock as Naruto stood behind Haakon, who looked back into the cold eyes if Naruto "You cowardly swine." Naruto hissed his voice carrying through the hall

"W-who are you?" Haakon gasped

"I am Naruto son of King Harold, and Queen Katerina!" Naruto announced causing everyone to gasp "You give my families legacy to that weak son of a bitch, die!"

With a swift yank, Naruto ripped Haakon's heart out before he dropped it with a splat. Sighing Naruto ripped a price of fabric from Haakon's shirt and wiped his hands off of blood, before he looked to the people of his kingdom "I know that I've been gone for a long time, and that I can never replace my father to those of you who grew under his rule, but I will fight for my home and protect its people to my dying breath, all I ask in return is your loyalty as you shall have mine."

"Hail King Naruto!" everyone yelled unaware that every single one of them had just been compelled into given their loyalty to an immortal blood sucking man

Boom

Everyone walked outside to see large flaming boulders flying toward the city "Get everyone to safety." Naruto ordered as he marched out toward the army before he was quickly joined by Rebekah who put her hair up into a ponytail

"Going somewhere without me husband?" Rebekah asked

"Of course not dear, you were going to join me during the slaughter anyway were you not?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Maybe." Rebekah smiled causing Naruto to smirk "So what's the plan?"

"Well they can't kill us, but we should hurry before the soldiers get here, we take Sweyn's head we take his army and his kingdom."

"Rebekah the Queen of England, I like the sound of that!" Rebekah grinned

"I love you my beautiful fair lady." Naruto said

"I know." Rebekah grinned before they walked through the gates to see the army

"Have fun." Naruto grinned as he vamped out looking to his equally vamped out wife, before they blurred forward

"Charge!" King Sweyn yelled causing his soldiers to run toward the couple

Naruto and Rebekah gave a roar as they struck the first solder they ran into the impact sending him and a few dozen other men flying back, not stopping in their run, they decapitated any soldier they passed, Naruto stepped back from a spear strike and grabbed the spear and pulled it to the side causing the welder to stumble forward and have his heart removed, before Naruto ducked a sword slash, and grabbed the man's wrist and easily broke it, before he grabbed the sword and decapitated the man, and threw the sword toward a group of charging men sending it straight threw a dozen men, leaning back from a swing, Naruto punched the man in the torso, causing him to double over before he grabbed the man by the back of his neck and bottom of his armor and threw him 50 ft into the air while speeding through a couple of men

Rebekah was cutting a path clear through the army picking up a man she tossed him aside, before a man unsheathed his blade, but she kicked it into the gut of another man while snapping his neck, before she snatched the blade from another man and stabbed him in the throat, before spinning around and bisecting another man at the waist, and splitting a man vertically in half, before in a flash of speed she was before another man ripping his head off,

King Sweyn watched with wide eyed as the two demons slaughtered their way toward him, pulling on his horse reigns he had the horse turn around so he could retreat, only to scream as he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the ground

"Wait, wait, wait I'll give you anything you want, please don't kill me!" the man pleaded

"I've dreamed of this since I learned of my parents death." Naruto smirked grabbing the cowering man by his neck and lifting him up "I'm going to enjoy this, but before I send you off to the afterlife know that I will take everything you worked so hard for."

"Pl-!" Sweyn pleading was cut short as Naruto's fangs ripped into his neck, and drained him till he was dead

"I think I'm getting better at this drinking blood thing." Naruto said wiping the two lines of blood from the corners of his mouth, before he looked to Rebekah who joined him dropping a head before they looked to the small army ahead of them looking lost, just as the soldiers of Norway made it outside looking shocked at the death "Your King is dead." Naruto said to the England soldiers "I will now be taking over for your dearly departed ruler, any objections?" he asked

The soldiers looked at the two blond beasts that killed their friends, and brethren and ruler "We will never follow you, you damn devil!" a soldier yelled

"Such a shame." Rebekah said as Naruto nodded to the soldiers who immediately ran through the soldiers, killing them all, so that they were now standing in front of their King and Queen

"Gentleman meet my wife Rebekah, your queen." Naruto introduced getting them to bow to her "Pack your things boys, we're going to take over England."

The soldiers nodded, before they went to get ready

That was how Naruto conquered England, after his 200 years of ruling his kingdom putting the right people in place Naruto stuck in the old world which was technically his as he had people he trusted and who trusted him running things. There was a few runins with Mikael who he managed to beat back, but Rebekah and he were happy, although an organization called the Brotherhood of the Five almost ruined it with the help of a traitorous Finn, daggers dipped ash from the white oak tree was used by the brotherhood, but luckily Naruto who had the ability to smell chemo signals had warned Klaus, Kol, and Elijah, so when they faked being asleep and the Five struck they were ready, with the exception of Elijah who was daggered by surprise so acting quickly Naruto removed it, before they all killed each member of the Five, before Naruto used a dagger on Finn. After they all overcame the Hunters Curse life went on..

During the centuries that passed Naruto and Rebekah left for decades at a time, during the 1500's they met the doppelganger Katerina Petrova a Travellers witch, during their time together the trio had lots of fun, before Naruto and Rebekah left Bulgaria, in 1770 they met back up with the others to see that Klaus had become more jaded, constants attacks by Mikael affecting him, while Elijah had become more set on saving him reminding Naruto of himself when it came to Sasuke, but that Naruto was long dead. Kol had become more wild, before an attack by Mikael sent the family running to the New World.

Returning to the New World wasn't as glamorous as Naruto thought it would be, with slavery being nationwide, which angered Naruto who killed the Mayor of New Orleans son when the boy tried to force himself on a woman who introduced herself as the mayors daughter after he forced himself on her mother, apparently she also had a little brother who was nameless, they met him on the way to the son that Naruto had killed funeral, with Niklaus naming him Marcellus, and adopting the boy as his son which caused Naruto to smile while Naruto took Tiffany in as well, turning her on her 21st birthday. In no time at all Naruto set about ridding the New World of slavery finding the current President some asshat named Abraham Lincoln and compelling him which led to the Civil war, keeping it up Naruto was the man behind the scenes in the New World as well, compelling government officials.

Naruto and Rebekah were planning another excursion much to Klaus' annoyance, but Mikael had struck again, causing them to become separated when the flames settled down Mikael, Elijah, Klaus, and his wife were gone, for the first time in 9 centuries Naruto was alone

Blood and Bitches was all that was on Naruto's mind, to supress his heartache that his wife was gone, clones had scoured the world and she was nowhere to be found, he found Klaus, and Elijah but stayed away as the men looked to be dealing with their own issues.

So staying away from his friends, Naruto banged chicks, killed pricks, and kept it moving.

 **Finished**

 **Bloody Maelstrom is now under new management so here you go, a non-detailed chapter about what's Naruto been up too,**

 **Naruto is a Tribrid, his Werewolf gene is like Teen Wolf, hence the red eyes of an alpha. Witch, he can siphon and use magic.**

 **His chakra isn't fully back, he can use Shadow clones and minor elemental manipulation, debating if he'll ever get all of it back. His Sun and Moon marks keeps witches from sensing he's a vampire,along with other things like making his blood compatible with witches so that if he turned them they'll be Heretics like Ayana Bennett**


	2. Chapter 2

September 13, 2011 AD

Los Angeles, CA

Music could be heard playing in a room drowning out the moans of a woman, Naruto was slamming into her from behind grunting, when his phone rung, "Hello?" he asked

"Naruto, we found Rebekah." a male voice said causing Naruto to stop and pull out before he began to put on his pants

"Where is she?" he asked

"You finished?" the female voice asked in surprise

"The French Quarter."

"Thank you, Eric." Naruto said hanging up, before he looked to Kris Jenner who was looking at him seeing that she was about to speak Naruto placed his fingers on her clit while channeling a low charge of lightning causing her to scream in pleasure as she twitched on the bed, "And now your finished."

Naruto got dressed and stepped over the bodies of the woman's daughters all of them having his seed dripping from their holes while their face were painted with his essence.

"Bye Scott, Rob, Bruce." Naruto said with a wave to the 3 men 2 of which were sitting at the table with dazed looks on their faces, while one stood at the sink "Oh, I almost forgot."

Naruto walked to a pale Bruce who was at the sink, with a knife in hand while his arm was being held over a large glass, bitting a finger Naruto rubbed his bloody finger across his slit arm, before he took the glass "Clean that up will you." he said before making his way from the door "Everything is normal when the girls come out of the room." he ordered leaving the door leaving the frozen compelled men

 _In the last 92 years I've been living a fast paced life, while training my abilities and keeping the supernatural community a secret, their have been hiccups along the way but nothing to bad, Ayana my right hand woman has stood by my side along with Eric Northman. We've worked from the shadows so that not even other vampire organizations knew about us, we've taken down organizations that have tried to expose us, organizations that have tried to exterminate an entire species. Eclipse the ultimate organization comprised of witches, vampires, hybrids, and 5 of the 7 royal werewolf packs. As a direct-descendant of the Deep Water pack, I've been looked to as some kind of messiah ti the wolves, my red eyes and ability to force them to turn against their will without a full moon. Instead of just killing off other organizations Eclipse provides for orphan children, teaching them their history and training them to control their abilities, as well as collecting treasures of the world and occupying places humans haven't discovered yet. I've also dedicated myself to learning of my abilities Weather Control, Animal Control, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, and Illusion Casting, as well as being able to pass on the werewolf gene through a bite, and being able to take on a half wolf half human appearance as well as taking on a wolf form that I was inspired by after watching a movie titled after a hunter I killed Van Helsing. I've had my fair share of lovers, lovers Rebekah had chosen turnt and accepted have remained by my side like Santanico Pandemonium, Selene, Queen Ravenna, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige Halliwell, Rachel Talbot, Elena Michaels, and Georgiana Cavendish. I've also learnt thay when I left Bulgaria I had left something behind, it would seem that Rebekah's and I's lover Katerina Petrova had a daughter, my child. Nadia had found me in the 1920's, I was ashamed of myself for not being able to raise her, so I immediately found Katherine, and introduced her to Nadia, the two joined my organization while we lived together in New York City. In 2010 I sent them separate ways, Nadia to infiltrate the The Travellers, and Katherine to Mystic Falls where she got everything ready for Niklaus to release his curse, and after stealing the cure she vanished from Mystic Falls with Silas and the Travellers following her where a trap was set, with the Eclipse slaughtering the Travellers and Naruto using his new partner Qetsiyah to expel Silas spirit to the Other Side while his body was locked deep under his mansion. Qetsiyah had planned on sacrificing herself to go back to the Other Side where she'd torture Silas, but some good dick from Naruto convinced her to stick around as his personal witch._

 _Now with the Travellers and Silas dealt with and Rebekah found in the city where my youngest daughter Davina lives, it's time for an reunion_

That Night

New Orleans, LA

Hayley Marshall sat in the doctors office getting an ultrasound, from Doctor Paige, as Hayley laid back she smiled while listening to the fetal heartbeat "Your baby's heart rate is perfect." Doctor Paige said with a smile

Hayley smiled in return, as she sat up while Dr. Paige handed her a napkin so she could wipe the gel off her stomach "I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom."

Dr. Paige noticed a crescent-moon shaped birthmark on Hayley's shoulder "That's a unique birthmark." she said only for Hayley to cover it up

"We're pretty much done here, right?" Hayley asked before she got a text from Rebekah,

"Where are you?"

Dr. Paige walked over from the counter "Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it." she said

Hayley watched as she walked away, to her medicine cabinet, as she responded to Rebekah text "Bayou clinic with doctor"

Walking to the window Hayley saw cars pulling up which made her suspicious and anxious. Dr. Paige returned with her medication, getting her attention "Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills."

Dr. Paige nervously replied "Heh, neither am I, truth be told." as she sat the medicine cup on the table and started preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible amongst each other Hayley turned around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunged at Hayley to inject her with it.

Hayley acting quickly grabbed her arm and pushed it away from her, headbutted the doctor to disorient her, and then stabbed the syringe into the doctor's neck. When the men in the lobby saw what happened, they ran toward the door, but Hayley managed to shut and lock it before they could enter. One of the men rattled the doorknob as Hayley struggled to open the window to escape. When they finally got in, Hayley had already escaped and was running away

Road

On an deserted road going through the Bayou, a black 2011 Ferrari 458 Speciale roared down the street, before the breaks were slammed on and Naruto got out, sniffing the air, he turned toward the forest, before he reached into his car and pressed his hand on the steering wheel where Kanji appeared before the car vanished in a puff of smoke, immediately after Naruto sped into the woods.

Woods

The men who raided the clinic were still looking for Hayley, and they passed her, not seeing that she was hiding behind a tree. Before she ran up to them and kicked the first man she encountered in the gut and knocked him to the ground. She jumped and kicked the second man down as well, and snapped his neck. A third man tried to attack her, but she grabbed a knife from his hands and sliced his neck with it as she spun in the air. When a fourth attacked her, she grabbed his shotgun, and knocked him to the ground, before she bludgeon him to death by hitting him with the butt of the shotgun, as well as stomping on his head. Hayley crouched on the ground, and her eyes flashed amber yellow as she looked for any more threats.

A large, burly man descended upon her, but before Hayley could react, Rebekah snapped his neck and tossed him aside "HAve to say I'm impressed." she said

"How'd you find me?" Hayley asked

"Your text got me half the way, vamp hearing did the rest. Who are they?" asked Rebekah

"Witches, warlocks, whatever." Hayley said before they noticed more men with flashlights in the distance

"There're more of them!" Rebekah turned to tell Haley to run only to jump in surprise when screams of pain, and horror were heard turning around toward the men, they saw the flashlights on the ground before laughter was heard around the clearing "You don't know who your dealing with pal!"

"Oh, I know very well who aim dealing with," a voice said as a figure rose up behind Rebekah eyes glowing red "My sweet Rebekah."

Ina blur Rebekah turned around and wrapped her hand around her assailants neck, before her eyes widened in shock, and happiness looking at the grinning face of her husband "Naruto?" she asked

"The one and only." Naruto said before Rebekah brought him into a passionate and lustful kiss, before she pulled away looking at her husband with love, and lust 92 years without the touch of a man waiting to be unleashed, looking to his left Naruto smiled at Hayley who looked at him in shock "Hayley, you've been busy." he said looking to her belly

"Yeah, I would've called but it's been crazy." Hayley said walking forward and wrapping Naruto in a hug that he gladly returned

Later

The trio had moved to the clinic, with Naruto looking through the cabinets while Hayley, and Rebekah sat on the steps "So Nik's going to be a father, huh that'll be interesting."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well a child of his own, has been his dream for 1000 years. He'd die for that child your carrying, and bring hell down on anyone and anything that tries to harm it."

"Klaus?' Hayley asked surprised

"Yes, Klaus. He isn't some monster that he's portrayed as sure he can work your last nerve, and he never trusts easily, but everything he does he does it for his family. No matter how much he may try to prove otherwise it's only an act." Naruto said walking out with a bottle of Whisky and sitting beside the duo, before he looked to Rebekah "So Nik, daggered you weeks after Mikael's attack and only woke you up to help him get in contact with Esther, who was revived and concocted a plan with Finn to kill you all." Rebekah nodded before Naruto handed her the bottle

"Glad I missed that family reunion." Naruto said

"So how is everything with Eclipse?" Rebekah asked

"Very well, we're still ruling Europe and the U.S, we have spies everywhere, and everyone is living in harmony witches, vampires, and werewolves who would've thought." Naruto said leaning back and looking up to the sky "The girls miss you, though."

"I miss them too, you have to give me their numbers." Rebekah said wondering how her girlfriends were

"So has Marcel told Klaus that he was behind Mikael's attack yet?" Naruto asked causing Rebekah's eyes to widen

"What?" Rebekah asked

"Yeah, apparently during his time at war, Marcel brought Papa Tunde to the Quarter, and while there he heard stories of the vampire who hunted vampires, so when Tunde failed to take us out, he went for the more dangerous option with the help of some which."

"Why would he do that?" Hayley asked

"To be from under Klaus' thumb, and to have control over the Quarter, he had us all even his own sister believe he died in the fire, to take over while we were away."

"Does Tiffany know about him?"

"Yes, and she is very upset, but I managed to calm her down and tell her to stay in Washington." Naruto said before he looked forward "Sorry you had to find out like that Nik."

Niklaus was in shock, Marcel his friend and adopted boy had betrayed him to such an level, he was knocked out of his shock when a punch to his jaw from Naruto sent him flying through a couple trees

Coughing up blood, and taking branches that were impaled in his body out Klaus looked up to see Naruto standing over him "You know what that was for, I trust?" he asked

Klaus nodded "For daggering Rebekah, yeah I know." he said before Naruto stood him to his feet in a flash of speed

"Now I know you're planning on just hurting the boy, but let's make it more interesting hmm." Naruto said

"What did you have in mind?" Klaus asked

" I promised Tiff, that we'd punish him, so we're going to take what he loves the most; his precious Quarter."

"That's what we've been trying to do this whole time." Hayley said walking up

"He'll have help, in the form of Rebekah."

"Me?" Rebekah asked with an raised eyebrow

"Yeah, say you want payback for Klaus daggering you for 92 years, and you want him to suffer like you have had to. Although we have to get him to begin to look into you as someone who he can't trust. I also need help in finding my daughter Davina."

"D-did you just say daughter, and her name is Davina?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, hybrids are capable of having children, my first daughter was Nadia, and I had another one when I accidentally impregnated a witch from New Orleans but no one knows I'm her father except for Davina, I hope Cynthia isn't around she has become a bit of a bitch since we've been splitting custody."

Naruto glanced to Rebekah before looking to Klaus "I smell surprise, shock, and anxiety, what do you know?' he asked

"Marcel has her holed up in St. Anne's Church, and the witches apparently want her for something." Klaus said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

"Really now." Naruto said

St. Anne's Church

16 year old Davina Claire was in her room in the attic of the church fiddling with her friend Tim's broken violin, the instrument having broken when Klaus had held him hostage and she used her magic to blow them away, hurting Tim who would've died had Klaus not healed him.

Sighing she turned sadly toward her windchimes, and used her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. Before she tensed when she heard the floorboard creak, and turned around. Walking toward Elijah's coffin she was about to open it when she stopped and turned around and saw Elijah standing behind her, looking gray from not feeding,

"It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." Elijah said before they both gave each other small smiles

"So do I." Naruto said at the threshold of the attic causing them to look at him in shock, stepping into the attic, and closing the door behind him Naruto smiled at Davina whose eyes welled up with tears, before she ran into his arms

Elijah looked confused, at the two, the young teenage witch that has been his Warden for the last 3 months, was crying into the chest of his best friend/brother-in-law

Davina looked up to her father with tears streaming down her cheeks, for the last few months she's been unable to contact him, with the Harvest ritual preparation and then being taken in by Marcel, and it being to risky to call Naruto she's been lonely since her dad was always there for her, and she knew it would be a matter of time before he arrived

"I've missed you daddy." Davina said causing Naruto to smile and wipe her tears away before he kissed her forehead before he looked to the surprised Elijah

"Hello, Lijah, I see you've meet my little girl." Naruto said walking to his friend

"Yes, I was unaware you've had a child." Elijah said as Naruto handed him a blood bag he took from his jacket

"Well the last time I saw you, you were so focused on killing Klaus, and you stormed off when I didn't agree to help.' Naruto said as Elijah drunk from the blood back in a sophisticated manner, before he turned to Davina "I have a question Davina, where is your mother, and why are you here?"

"It's a long story." Davina said only for Naruto to sit down

"I'm not going anywhere, if Marcel shows up I'll cloak the two of us." Naruto said before Davina nodded with a sigh and started her story

Hours Later

Naruto sat across from his daughter with red glowing pupils "So, your telling me that your mother stood bye as you pleaded for her to help you."

Davina nodded wiping her eyes

"I had a suspicion something was wrong when she refused to allow you to speak to me. Witch rituals, and school work my ass, now you have to stay in this dusty room working under Marcel."

"I want this, dad. They deserve to be punished." Davina said

"Yes, but not by you." Naruto said looking at his daughter who looked confused "By helping Marcel enslave the witches you are damning your soul, if you die after the Harvest ritual or are ever in the Ancestral Plane after it is completed, they can use a dark object called La Gemme Vitale or The Lifeblood Stone, it has the ability to shred souls."

"I don't care, they killed my friends." Davina said causing Naruto to sigh before he looked to the door

"Marcel is on his way, Davi, you can't leave here, if you leave I'll never see you again." Naruto said

"I'll take care of it." Davina promised as the door opened, while Naruto cloaked himself and Elijah

Naruto watched as his daughter was led away by the betrayer before she faked a seizure also shaking the building for added effect "My little actress." he smirked standing beside Elijah

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

MIKAELSON MANSION

Naruto and Rebekah fell back breathing heavily, "Wow, that was new." she panted

"Well I had to bring my A game." Naruto said pulling his wife into him before they shared a kiss "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I know, I've been awake for about a year and in that time I've been daggered 3 times. When I was awake without you, it was the hardest moments of my life, I've never been without you, and it felt like white oak pierced my heart whenever I thought about you." Rebekah said kissing his lips, before she laid on his chest

"Katerina told me you were on a warpath for the Cure." Naruto said causing Rebekah's eyes to widen

"You know where she is?' Rebekah asked looking at him

"Yes, I do. I have the cure."

"Give it to me." Rebekah said straddling her husband

"No." Naruto replied causing her to frown "The cure isn't meant for vampires like you, you drink it your human, but if your attacked by a vampire and survive not only will vampire blood no longer heal you, but your body will age rapidly to your true age."

"How do you know that?" Rebekah asked wide eyed

"The witch who created it told me." Naruto said with a shrug "I have her working on something that may return you and Elijah the ability to have children as well."

"You mean, I may be able to have your children?" Rebekah asked in shock

"Tessa is a very powerful witch I'm sure she'll find something." Naruto said with a smile as he nodded

Moments Later

Bathroom

Rebekah stepped out of the shower, and looked in the mirror for some reason she was feeling weird her jaws and gums were aching and she felt hot all over, looking into the mirror, she blinked when her eyes glowed red before she gave a grunt, when her ribs suddenly broke and reset themselves, "Bloody H-ughh!" she shouted and fell to her knees before Naruto rushed into the bathroom followed by Hayley, Elijah, and Klaus to see Rebekah clad in a towel her bones breaking and resetting themselves,

Taking his wife into his arms Naruto began to use one of his wolf abilities to absorb her pain as black veins bulged on his arms, before Rebekah gave a growl as her eyes glowed an bright red while Hayley, Elijah, and Klaus looked at her vamped out face in shock

"What is this?" Elijah asked

"Something that I picked up, I discovered that I can pass on the wolf gene to anyone." Naruto said looking up at the trio

"Are you saying that Rebekah is a...?" Hayley trailed off

"Yes, she's a hybrid." Naruto said looking down to his wife's sleeping face "With a bite so toxic that it'll kill normal vampires in minutes." he smirked

"What about us?" Elijah asked

"Well according to the test that I had run on my venom, it'll kill even an Original, I don't know about you Klaus since wolf venom only slows our healing down."

Later

Klaus and Elijah say opposite each other in the living room as each of them read their own book. Klaus was reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah was reading one of his mother's grimoires, while a woman bled out on the table ,when Naruto and Hayley walked in "So what's the plan for today, I vote on killing the witches, and Marcel before I grab Davina and we all leave this piece of shit town." Naruto said

"Problem with that, Hayley is still linked to the witch Sophie Devereaux." Elijah said

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving until I meet my family." Hayley threw in causing Naruto to sigh

"And if anyone is killing Marcel, than it shall be me." Klaus added

"Fine, I'll work on unlinking Hayley from Sophie, all I need is her blood. Would one of you, get rid of her please, she's starting to stink." Naruto said turning and leaving with Hayley to the kitchen followed by Elijah while Klaus sighed and looked to the woman on the table

Kitchen

Hayley walked to the fridge and got out ice cream, and cake after she didn't find any milk, "Can you please add milk to the grocery list." Hayley requested before Elijah walked in and placed milk, and cereal on the counter as Klaus carried the corpse out into the back

"Elijah, I need you and Klaus to go find Sophie, but first take this to Davina." Naruto said placing a large book onto the counter

"What is this?" Elijah asked opening the book to see it filled with spells

"It originally belonged to my mother, but I've used it to record spells from witches I've befriended over the centuries."

"So this is the legendary Book of Shadows." Elijah said

"One of them, yes, as my daughter it is Davina's birthright." Naruto said getting a nod from Elijah

"I'll take it to her." Elijah nodded

Later

Backyard of Plantation

"So how have you been, now that you've met the remaining Originals?" Naruto asked

"They're weirdly protective, not at all what I thought they'd be like." Hayley said as she and Naruto walked toward the house

"Told you so." Naruto said before he swiped a hand and a apple flew to his hand

Hayley looked at Naruto's palm, at the Cresent mark, "You never told me why your mark matches my birthmark."

"When I was younger, before I met my wolf relatives I wanted to have a pack of my own, and when I came across an orphan werewolf, I gave him the Cresent mark to show that he was apart of my new pack, his children and so on began to have the same mark, I haven't heard from any of them since 1919, when you showed up in one of my safe houses."

Hayley smiled before she jumped "Ow!" she said clutching her neck where a spot of blood appeared

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah asked walking outside after getting dressed

"Hell if I know, felt like I was getting stabbed." Hayley said looking at the blood on her finger tips

"Seems Sophie is in trouble." Naruto said taking out his phone and making a call to Elijah

Minutes Later

"Time for the demon spawn to snack!" Rebekah said with a bowl of apples that she presented to the seated Hayley

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that." Hayley said looking up at her friend

"Pick one." Rebekah said smiling "How's your neck?" she asked as she placed the bowl down

"I feel fine, which is weird."

"Well do me a favor, and don't die on my watch, I'll never hear the end of it." Rebekah said

"You know when I first met you, I thought you were a huge bitch." Hayley said

"What change your mind?" Rebekah asked smiling

"Oh, I still think your a bitch, I've just grown to like that about you." Hayley said causing Rebekah to chuckle

"Well that's sweet of you to say, I'll remember it when I'm gone." Rebekah said

"Gone?" Hayley asked with a frown

"I only came to make sure Elijah was safe, now that he is, he is going to stick with Nik. I've been in a box for the pass 9 decades, I've missed alot."

"What about Naruto?" Hayley asked

"I can't have him leave Davina, the poor girl really needs her father, so I will drop by frequently. No worries." Rebekah said

"Oh." Hayley said still a little saddened before she went bite into the apple but stopped and began to look woozy

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked worried

"I don't know." Hayley said as Rebekah placed a hand to her forehead "Probably morning sickness."

"Your burning up actually."

Moments Later

A sweaty and tired Hayley laid in her bed, while Rebekah placed a wet towel on her forehead "Stop fussing will you, Elijah will be hear any minute."

"I feel like I've been microwaved." Hayley panted

"Just cause your carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one, I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." Rebekah said with a smile before Elijah walked in followed by Sophie "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm trying to he-ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

Hayley and Sophie screamed when Naruto zoomed in and bit Sophie before he let her go, and spit her blood into a phial, while Rebekah got some of Hayley's bitting his wrist Naruto forced Sophie to drink it "While I work on unlinking you from Hayley, work to get her temperature down." he said before he took the phial containing Hayley's blood and left the room while Sophie watched after him in shock

Entering a study Naruto poured both vials of blood onto the desk, before he closed his eyes and began to chant, Rebekah walked in and grabbed her jacket "Going somewhere sweet heart?" he asked as he continued the spell

"I'm going to play fetch girl for Sophie, and Elijah to keep Hayley safe." Rebekah said annoyed before Naruto grabbed his necklace and handed it to her

"Put that on her, it'll slow that effects of the dark object." Naruto said getting a nod and kiss from Rebekah who raced back to Hayley

It took a while with the shouting of pain, and annoyance distracting him, but Naruto managed to unlink Hayley from Sophie which lead to him looking at the two puddles of blood on the table, sighing he walked outside to see that Hayley and Elijah were looking at each other in the pool, before with a nod he turned to leave but Rebekah appeared in his way "Where are you going?" she asked

"To kill the witch elder, want to come?" Naruto offered

"I'm leaving." Rebekah said

"Leaving?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from his wife "Let me kill this elder, and grab Davina, then the three of us will leave alright."

"No, look I want you to stay here and protect Hayley and the child." Rebekah said causing Naruto to look at her like she was crazy " I know what I'm asking, and I know it'll hurt that we'll be separated again but that child may be Nik's best chance at happiness, please you have to look out for them."

"Your my wife, I just got you back."

"You will never lose me again." Rebekah said kissing him passionately "I promise, but they need you more than I do."

Naruto shed a tear before he kissed his wife, and looked her in the eye "You come back to me." he said

"I will, I promise." Rebekah said before Naruto nodded and sped off

St. Anne's Church

Naruto arrived at the church to see Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran, "You were always were one for dramatics, Nik." he said walking down the isle

"Well I got it from you, what are doing here?" Klaus asked

"Hayley is safe, I thought I take care of this loose end." Naruto said before in a flash of speed he was in front of Agnes standing over her while the 3 witches that were brought with her heads fell off

Agnes looked up into the glowing red eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, she had heard stories how being in his presence was addictive to some witches with the aura of nature peacefully oozing from his body, but now it felt like his aura alone was suffocating her "My daughter was chosen by you people to be a sacrifice, now I'm going to ask you once and only once, How does one become a elder?"

"I-Its bestowed on you, should all the elders die without leaving behind another elder than a witch has to consecrate the bones of a powerful witch, to become one." Agnes stuttered

"Are you the last elder?" Naruto asked

"Technically yes, but there are others like the Regent who can finish the Harvest ritual." Agnes said

Naruto grunted before he back handed her snapping her neck,

Elijah who just arrived sighed,

Mikaelson Mansion

Marcel stood in the bushes watched as his nightwalker Josh who he's been following ran up to the porch of his old slave home, to see a woman he never met before open the door who apparently had some connection to Klaus, seeing Josh leave he decided to introduce himself

Later

Naruto and Elijah returned home, with Naruto telling Elijah that Rebekah was leaving and that hed be following her if Davina decided wanted to leave the Quarter as well, before he stopped suddenly "What's wrong?" Elijah asked

"Marcel was here." Klaus said before Naruto could, immediately they rushed in to see if Hayley was inside, but she wasn't leading Elijah to call Rebekah to see if Hayley was with her. She wasn't.

So the three Originals walked out of the house slamming rhe door behind them, and making their way to their first suspect in the dissapearance of Hayley.

The Abattoir

Dozens of vampires had congregated in the courtyard of the compound, where they all talked amongst themselves and drunk. After a moment, Marcel appeared on the balcony "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these-[holding up up his hand he showed everyone his ring]- a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!"

All the vampires formed a circle as they waited for the announcement of the first fighters "Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!"

Felicia a small woman about 5'6 and Otto a man standing 6'2 stepped into the circle and began to fight while the rest of the vampires cheered them on. At one point, it appeared that Otto had the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia won the fight by wrapping her legs around his neck and twisting her hips to snap his neck

"Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcel said as Felicia soaked up the attention, and was about to bow to Marcel but Klaus sped behind Felicia and snapped her neck, causing the whole room to go silent

"Good evening! I'd like a word." Klaus said glaring at Marcel

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked

Elijah walking in yo join his brother said "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give her to us, or we kill everyone here... starting with you." he said

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel said

"Your home, is it?" a voice asked causing Marcel to look to his left to see Naruto standing beside him causing his eyes to widen in shock and fear as he backed away

Flashback

13 year old Marcel walked beside Naruto into the compound the two having come from town, with Naruto having a frown on his face, "Lord Naruto, is this little monkey bothering you?" they heard, causing them to look to see about 50 vampires in the courtyard looking at them with some glaring at Marcel

Marcel looked down in sadness, before Naruto placed his hand on his head kneeling in front of him with his bright red eyes glowing brightly causing him to look up, glancing over Naruto's shoulder Marcel's eyes widened seeing that all the vampires were dead with blood being splattered everywhere, "Let's go see how your sister is doing shall we Marcellus." Naruto said leading Marcel toward the steps

End Flashback

"You." Marcel said fear in his voice which caused Naruto to smile

"Me." Naruto said walking toward Marcel before a vampire with a daylight ring got in between them, but Naruto grabbed him by his face and crushed his head before he pushed the body off the balcony "Where is the girl Marcel?"

"I don't know!" Marcel said with his hands up as he backed into the wall "I stopped by, she answered the door, and I introduced myself before I left, she was fine last I saw her."

"I see." Naruto said before he kicked Marcel's kneecap inward and dug his claws info the back of his neck, causing Marcel to grunt "Any of you move, I'll rip his head off."

Marcel's army stopped in their charge, having been on the move since Naruto kicked their leader, closing his eyes Naruto went through Marcel's memories from 1919, and frowned when he saw the deal being struck with Mikael before it came unto earlier that night showing that Marcel didn't harm Hayley like he said

With a grunt Naruto removed his claws from Marcel's neck, causing Marcel to gasp before Naruto grabbed him by his throat "Tiffany mourns you to this day, some brother you are." with a flick of his wrist Naruto tossed Marcel away before he jumped down to his brother in laws

"He was telling the truth, he didn't hurt Hayley." Naruto said before a rowdy nightwalker swung at him but Naruto grabbed him by the chin and bit into his neck, causing the man to began screaming in pain as Naruto dropped him and everyone watched as black veins bulged on the shirtless nightwalker before he desiccated shocking everyone as well as Marcel who saw what happened, while Naruto ignored them, "We need to find Hayley," The brothers nodded before they began to leave, "And Marcel should of your fledgings get in the way" Naruto stopped and looked at him with his hybrid features on full blast, before every vampire found themself gasping for breath on their knees as visions of their deaths played out before them "they'll die."

Marcel looked at the retreating form of Naruto shivering, as he gasped for breath "First Klaus, and his siblings. Now _him_ of all people, what the hell is going on?"

2 Hours Later

Bayou

Naruto, Elijah, and Klaus walked toward the woods of the Bayou with Elijah out front "You seem quite determined to find the little wolf." Klaus said causing Naruto to glance toward him smelling Jealousy, annoyance, fear and worry

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down." Elijah replied

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch." Niklaus said

"If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake." Elijah said

"Would you both shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled causing them to look at him, "Damn! We need to find Hayley, before something happens to her, so shu-" Naruto paused as he and Klaus began to sniff around

"Have you both found her scent?" Elijah asked as they happened upon an SUV before they began to search it

"No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of... Tyler Lockwood."

"Hayley was in here, as well." Naruto said at the back of the truck with a blanket

"Why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" Elijah asked Klaus

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl." Klaus shrugged

"Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?" Elijah asked as Naruto and he looked at Klaus

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter. He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Nice." Naruto complimented having done the same multiple times to wolf packs that betrayed him in the past

Elijah sighed in frustration as the two high fived "Anything else that you would like to share?" he asked

"Well, there was this business with his mum..." Klaus shrugged

Elijah incredulously said "You killed his mother. Wonderful"

.

"So what Elijah, sounds like the kid needed to be taught a lesson!" Naruto said getting a nod from Klaus

"And what lesson will he teach Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" Elijah said looking to Klaus

"Well he won't harm Hayley because we'll find her before he can, Nik go after the kid and finish what you started, Elijah and I will find Hayley." Naruto said getting a nod from Klaus who sped off while Elijah glared after him, before he looked to Naruto

"You really need to relax, Elijah, your nagging and judgmental attitude isn't doing us any favors." Naruto said leading Elijah toward Hayley's location

"Niklaus doesn't treat Hayley right."

"Hayley and Nik, are only involved with each other for the child she is carrying, Nik is worried about her and the child, since he can see some of himself in her. Instead of looking at all the bad things Nik has done try looking at all the times he's came through for everyone." Naruto said

"You really think he cares?" Elijah asked

"I could smell the love he felt when he was around Hayley, he's just paranoid, Mikael has done some serious damage, you as well."

"Me?' Elijah asked

"Aurora broke his heart, thanks to you. He is hesitant to show love for Hayley in case she believes in all the bullshit that is said about him, his greatest fear is dissapointing that child."

"How do you know this?"

"Nik, is an open book, he can try to hide his emotions under that facade but I can see through it." Naruto said before his phone rung "Rebekah, sweet heart. Where are you?...No we are in the Bayou, looking for Hayley and some kid named Tyler Lockwood...So you want to go through with our plan to take the city...Ok find Marcel, the boy still has a crush on you even built a house for you, convince him you want to get even with Nik, and he'll trust you...Of course it'll be that easy, your a very good actor love...I love you too, see you later."

"Rebekah is back?" Elijah asked

"Yes, she's agreed to my plan. Now we find Hayley, let Marcel thinks that the family has broken up, and strike when we see a opportunity."

"How are we going to do that?" Elijah asked looking to Naruto

"Well Nik will have to bite you." Naruto smirked

"Are you insane?!" Elijah asked stopping and watching Naruto walk

"Aw relax you big baby, a fever and some visions of the past is all you'll have to worry about. Easy." Naruto shrugged

"It's only easy to you, because you've never gone through it yourself." Elijah said catching up to Naruto

"Thank god for that." Naruto whispered

"What did you say?" Elijah asked with an raised eyebrow

"Nothing." Naruto said before he stopped and looked to his right "I smell fear." he said speeding forward followed by Elijah

Elsewhere

Hayley was running as fast as she could through the woods, with Tyler's knife in her hand, before she stopped to hide behind a tree. As she caught her breath, she heard someone approaching and braced herself, clutching her knife, she turned to attack, but it was Naruto, and Elijah, with the blade going through Naruto's palm

"This is how you thank someone who is trying to rescue you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, taking the knife from his palm

Hayley sighed in relief and wrapped both of them in a hug the trio hugged for a long moment with Naruto looking uncomfortable before Hayley eventually pulled away

"You will not believe the crap day I'm having." Hayley said

"I'll take you home." Elijah said

"And I'll go help Nik, kill this Tyler person." Naruto said turning to leave but Hayley stopped them

"Guys, there's something you need to know about the baby." Hayley said

"What, that she will be able to make Hybrids?" Naruto asked getting shocked looks from Hayley, and Elijah

"You knew?" Hayley asked

"I have 2 daughters of my own, of course I know. Why is that a problem?"

"Klaus wants to use the baby to make his Hybrid army. That's the problem!" Hayley yelled

"No he doesnt."

"How do you know that?" Elijah asked

"Why would someone who knows how it is to be raised by an abusive parent, force that onto his own child?" Naruto asked in return causing them to look away "Klaus loves that child, and besides they'd be sired to his child not him, there would be no point in him siring an army that wouldn't listen to him. Have more faith in Klaus, not some crybaby who came all this way to take everything Klaus loves away."

Hayley and Elijah looked at each other in guilt, before they followed Naruto toward Klaus' scent

Moments Later

Naruto, Elijah, and Hayley came upon the encampment to see Klaus inspecting a dead hybrid "There you guys are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This- [kicking the body over he continued]- appears to be a hybrid."

"His name was Dwayne." Hayley said

"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Klaus asked

"The blood of your child did it." Naruto said causing Klaus to look at him in surprise "She has your blood so, it's well within her abilities to create more."

"No one can know about this. If the wolves or vampires found out then they all will come after her." Klaus said causing Hayley and Elijah to look even more guilty

"Tyler and us are the only ones who knows, and with Tyler dead the secret is safe." Naruto said before he noticed Klaus' face

"I didn't kill Tyler." Klaus said with a shrug causing Naruto to groan

"Great. I'll find and kill him, but before that would you care to bite Elijah." Naruto said causing Niklaus to raise an eyebrow while Elijah and Hayley looked at Naruto in surprise

"There has to be some other way." Elijah said

"There can be, but you deserve this for actually thinking he was capable of using his daughter like that." Naruto said using telepathy with Elijah who sighed before he rolled his sleeves up and walked over to Klaus who looked surprised Elijah was actually going through with this, as when Naruto brought the idea up to him he thought it was a joke.

"Sorry brother." Klaus said before he sunk his fangs into Elijah's wrist causing the man to grunt

"Hayley would you like to stick around and explore the encampments, till Elijah begins to feel better?"

"Sure." Hayley said

Naruto nodded before he looked to Nik, who nodded and the two sped off

 **Finished**

 **Vampires that reached the age of 500 will have the abilities vampires had in the books the Weather, Animal, Elemental, Shapeshifting, Telepathy , and Illusion Casting.**

 **Rebekah is now a Alpha Hybrid, but she can't have children, the reason Klaus can have children is because he was born a wolf, and magic made him a vampire. Rebekah is fully in love with Naruto, never got with Marcel, Stefan, Matt, or Damon, she will still leave, but under better circumstances, with Naruto staying for Davina**

 **Naruto knows Dahlia through his mother, she was his favorite aunt as a child, and Dahlia while guarded around Vikings let her gaurd down for Naruto his aura making him the sole exception. He doesn't know Freya, he and Finn never got along, Kol was his pranking buddy as a child, Esther was his magic teacher, and mother figure, Mikael was his trainer and sparring partner the two would butt heads when Naruto would stand up for Niklaus, Nik, and Elijah are like brothers to him, Nik trusts Naruto with his life, just Naruto continued dissapearances over the centuries didn't help him with feeling lonely,**

 **Marcel is in love with Rebekah, and scared as shit of Naruto who unknowingly traumatized him as a kid. Marcel's whole reason for bringing Mikael to town was for him to kill Naruto and send Klaus running so that he could pick up the peices of Rebekah's heart and they could rule the Quarter together.**

 **Hayley is a best friend that Naruto used to sleep with, but slowly the two will begin to see each other a brother and sister,**

 **The witches know of Naruto because being around him is like a high for them, but when he is angry they feel like Naruto did when he first used Sage mode against the Juubi.**


	4. Taking Back What's Ours

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto and Klaus arrived home, to see Rebekah arriving in Naruto's Ferrari that he gave her after he destroyed her convertible "I thought you were leaving us?" Klaus asked as his sister got out of the car and hugged her husband

"I was but I came back to help you take over the city." Rebekah said looking to her brother

"Oh, really no more judgment from you?" Klaus asked

"Not unless you piss me off." Rebekah replied causing her brother to smile, the trio then walked into the house where Rebekah explained that she arrived and attacked Marcel under the suspicion that he took Hayley, be fire he showed her the Garden where all his vampire traitors were imprisoned, how he wished to build a life with her, and all they needed to do was kill Naruto and Klaus and she'd be free of both of them and after telling him about the sirelines he agreed to subdue them and lock them up,

"So how did you convince him that you were going to strike against me?" Naruto asked sitting beside Nik on the couch as Rebekah stood up telling them everything

Holding up her hand where a diamond ring laid Rebekah said "I told him that the ring you gave me is spelled keep me from cheating, and that the only way that I can be with him is if you were no longer in the picture."

"Cliche but it worked." Naruto said with a shrug before he stood up and hugged his wife and looked to Nik who was nursing a glass of scotch "Come on Nik, I'll teach and Bekka to smell chemo signals and some other tricks."

Knocking his drink back Klaus followed Naruto and Rebekah to the back

Next Day

Naruto was walking through the Quarter, following a scent before he stopped abruptly when the scent intermingled with another "So Tyler has gone to Marcel, have to hurry before he speaks if the child." he said speeding up his pace to a bar where he heard

"Your looking at one of them, now on the plus side we had all the perks of being vampires, we were stronger, faster, and the toxins in our bites could still kill vampires. On the downside we were loyal to him, like supernaturally loyal."

"And that's why your here spilling all his secrets?" Naruto heard causing him to suck his teeth before he opened the door and walked in getting everyone's attention

Ignoring the vampires Naruto focused on the other hybrid who was looking at him in confusion "What are you doing here?" Marcel asked standing up

"Ending a problem." Naruto said glancing at Marcel, who was standing next to him before focusing back on the wolf "Tyler Lockwood, I presume."

Tyler looked at the man standing across the room his instincts telling him to run, as he glanced to Marcel who was shaking his head negatively, making to lie, Tyler was surprised when the truth slipped from his lips "Yes." shaking off his surprise he asked "Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Naruto, and you my young friend tried to kill a very dear friend of mine." Naruto said walking over to Tyler "Let's step outside."

"Naruto, he's just a ki-"

"I'd remind you Marcel, that I said to stay out of this." Naruto interuppted Marcel still looking down at Tyler who hadn't moved to stand up "Now get up."

"No." Tyler said fighting the urge to submit to this man who smiled at him

"Lockwoods, stubborn to the end, a pity how your the last one." Naruto said as Tyler glared at him "I will only say this one more time Get. The. Fuck. Up!"

Tyler with a growl sped up throwing a hook at Naruto, who grabbed his palm easily before his freehand shot to Tyler's neck and squeezed causing the younger hybrid to gag before Naruto released him and placed a hand on his chest

"So long to the Lockwood bloodline." Naruto said before with a flick on of his wrist Tyler's body went flying back into the wall, while Naruto still held his neck and now severed head, turning to the vampires who were looking at him in shock he asked "Did you agree to help this trash?"

"N-no, he just stopped by and said he wanted to move to the Quarter, and how a hybrid could help my army." Marcel lied knowing that Naruto would kill them all if he told him that Tyler had already told him everything yesterday

"I see, well it's a good thing, I found him when I did, I'd hate to explain to Tiffany that I was the one who killed her little brother." Naruto said sighing in relief while Marcel gave a fake chuckle

"Yeah, I guess lady luck was on my side today." Marcel said before he and his crew watched as Naruto smiled before he looked to the head still in his grasp, before smoke began to rise from Naruto's palm and the head exploded into flames. Lazily Naruto tossed it over his shoulder onto the corpse setting it ablaze as well, before Naruto walked over toward the door and stopped by Marcel

"Well Marcellus, I have to get going to back to the bayou to tell Hayley and the sick Elijah that they can sleep easy now that her attacker is dead. You should meet me at Rousseau' sometime, I saw this beautiful blonde bartender, I bet she'd taste good."

Marcel looked away from the body to Naruto with a tight smile and nodded before Naruto gave him a friendly slap on the back and left

All was silent for a moment before Diego asked the question everyone has been wanting to know since Naruto revealed himself yesterday "Marcel who the hell is that, and how did he set the kids head on fire?"

Marcel looked to Diego and glanced to the other vampires who were all waiting for a answer and sighed "You all know of the Mikaelson's, that is their brother in law."

"So he's a vampire they turned and he's married to Rebekah?" Diego asked

"No, he's an Original as well." Marcel said causing them to look at him in shock "He is a Tribrid, Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire."

"Is that even possible?" Diego asked in shock which was mirrored by everyone

"Yes, I don't know how it happened, he was never forthcoming with that information when I lived with the Mikaelson's, but he is scary, he killed 50 vampires in a second, without making a sound."

"So he used his witch half to burn the body." a nightwalker said looking at the burning corpse

"No," Marcel said getting their attention "You guys never seen an old vampire before so it'd make sense that you don't know, but once a vampire reaches 500 he or she is given the title ancient and with that age comes new abilities like the elements. All the Originals, and any vampire that has reached the age five hundred have these abilities but Naruto is the best when it comes to it, he even taught the Mikaelson's. Even Klaus treats him better than his blood brothers."

"How are we supposed to take down 2 of the baddest monsters in history who have even more abilities that we never experienced?" Diego asked as going up against Klaus alone was frightening but now it seemed like a suicide mission

The door opened getting their attention as Rebekah walked in causing everyone to tense while Marcel smiled "That's where I come in."

"What help would you be?" Diego asked

"I've traveled and ruled this world with Naruto for almost 1000 years, I've helped him form most of the fighting styles the world has today, I know him better than anyone, and my husband has been so gracious to teach me everything he knows in the art of combat." Rebekah said before with a wave of her hand water condensed in the air and slammed into the burning corpse

This action gave them all hope, an Original would be on their side while they overwhelmed Klaus with numbers.

Mikaelson Mansion

Naruto and Klaus stood across from each other after Cami stormed off because Klaus has been stealing her time or something "So what do you smell?" Naruto asked

"...Happiness, Love, and Anger." Klaus said after sniffing the air

"Very good, with this ability it'll be even harder for an enemy to get close and for you to be betrayed." Naruto said causing Nik to grin before Naruto's phone vibrated checking it he saw Davina had used the phone he got her "Well it seems Marcel had Davina rid some kid named Josh of your compulsion to spy to him."

"Really, then I need to pay Josh a visit." Klaus said with a smirk as he looked to his hand and balled his hand into a fist before he flicked his fingers out and long sharp wolf like claws extended from his finger tips

"Don't kill him, that will draw to much attention." Naruto said

Niklaus thought about it, before he smirked as he had an idea which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow "I got it." Nik said before he vamped into the house and grabbed his jacket before he left

Naruto looked down to his phone and sighed before he dialed Davina's number "Hey daddy."

"Hey Davii, listen there is something I need to tell you ok." Naruto said sitting down on the porch

"What is it?"

"I killed the elder Agnes." Naruto said

"Really?! You did it, she was the last one who knew the spell, with her dead, I am free!" Davina said happily

"Your not sweat heart, there are other witches who can become elders very quickly, and elders and someone known as The Regent can complete the spell before it is to late." Naruto said

"...So it's hopeless?" Davina asked

Naruto's heart clenched at the dead tone his daughter took "No it isnt, you just have to stay out of sight, I have your aunts Prue, and Piper looking into yhe Harvest ritual. Now I don't know how long it'll take for them to find anything, but know this I won't let anyone harm you. Just don't give up ok." he said

"Ok, I love you daddy." Davina said

"I love you too." Naruto replied before Davina hung up wondering how come Marcel didn't tell her of Agnes' death

With a sigh Naruto sped off

AN AUTO GARAGE / THE DOCKS

Josh was looking under the hood of his car when a voice said "You drive this piece of shit?" causing him to jump and bang his head against the hood

"Ow!" Josh clutched his head and looked to see Naruto and Klaus looking at him with smirks "Oh my god, it's you the super Tribrid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to look at an amused Klaus who shrugged "Joshua, I have a task for you."

"Oh man." Josh groaned

Later

Josh drove his car to the docks, where he met Rebekah and Marcel, loweringhis car's window just low enough to talk to them without getting burnt by the sunlight, he looked to the two "What do you got, Josh?" Marcel asked

"What do I got? Klaus and Naruto wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it. Something about Elijah getting on their nerves."

"Those bastards, They're going to dagger Elijah again! They deserve everything they're gonna get." Rebekah said

"Yeah, after they kill me." Josh complained

"Relax." Marcel said looking at Josh "If they knew, one of them would've ripped your spine out through your nose by know."

Josh looked at Marcel in shock and horror "Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease! What am I supposed to do?"

"You tell them you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger-"

Josh groaned and looked down as he muttered "God, I'm so dead."

"-Then, you tell them you saw I had it on me, and if they want it they'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy, as I'm paranoid and I've beefed up my posse. "

Josh reluctantly returned to the garage to met Klaus and passed on the information

" -You're totally boned. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Klaus asked

I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently, he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be."

Klaus smirked 'When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king."

"Cool." Josh said uncomfortably

Klaus stepped up to Josh and tapped him on the shoulder "But, if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death." he smiled before he patted Josh on the shoulder before he left for the compound

Josh looked as though he wanted to stop Klaus but stopped himself before he whispered "Adiós, Klaus."

Outside

Naruto was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, when Niklaus joined him "He's an interesting one."

"I wouldn't go that far." Klaus said as Naruto and he walked down the street

"He reeked of Fear, Guilt, Anxiety, and Acceptance. I wonder what a few centuries under his belt would do to him." Naruto said

"Well I don't think he'd intentionally poss someone off, unless he was in the way or just an innocent bystander, I would assume he'd have a peaceful eternal life, if he leaves town at nightfall. Now enough of Josh I need to make a stop." Klaus said needing to see a certain priest

"Good, I'm going to go compel us some local spies in positions of power, hit my line." Naruto said walking in a different direction

Later

THE ABATTOIR

Klaus and Naruto entered the courtyard of the compound to find Marcel standing and waiting for them,

"Klaus, Naruto." Marcel greeted

"You've been avoiding my calls." Klaus said

"Little pissed off lately." Marcel shrugged

"Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back." Klaus said before Marcel pulled out the silver dagger and held it up

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Marcel said as he held out the dagger to his side, and Rebekah entered the courtyard and took it from him, while Naruto and Klaus faked looks of being unamused and suspicious

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough." Rebekah said before she looked to Naruto "If it isn't clear Naruto, I want a divorce."

"We'll see about that, love." Naruto said before he looked to Marcel "You shouldn't bring your fledgings to family meetings."

With a frown Marcel whistled, and a dozen or two vampires came out of the woodwork and fill the balconies, while Naruto and Klaus looked around before Naruto chuckled "Please don't insult our intelligence Marcel, you should bring out _all_ of your fledgings."

With another whistle dozens of more vampires appeared and filled the balconies,

"This is going to be fun." Naruto said

"Yes it will be." Marcel agreed as Naruto and Klaus glanced to each other

"Oh, I'm sorry Marcel your under the assumption that you'll get a turn in this fight, you may but that'll be your choice." Naruto said before with a snap of his fingers chains busted from the walls and tied around Marcel and Rebekah before they were slammed into the wall Marcel feeling as if he was human, and Rebekah feeling a warmth sensation pass over her "You forget Marcel I built this place, it has so many features that I can't even remember them all."

Everyone watched as Marcel struggled to break free "Give it a rest, those chains are indestructible, and as I'm sure you've noticed your no stronger than a human while your in contact with them." Naruto explained before he looked to Nik "So here's the game Nik, whoever kills the most before Marcel throws in the towel gets whatever he wants from the victor."

"And if he doesn't throw in the towel?" Nik asked

"Well we'll set him lose in the Bayou and hunt him down like our wolf sides demands." Naruto smirked

"Deal." Klaus said before he and Naruto shook on it and gave each other a fist bump before turning to the vampires

"Shall we?' Naruto asked the fledgings who were unsure of their odds, before one tired of the humiliation New Orlean vampires had suffered since the originals returned jumped from the balcony signaling the others to attack

Marcel was forced to watch as his army got torn apart, Klaus using wolf like claws, biting, and ripping limbs off, while Naruto was ripping hearts out, and decapitating anyone that got close, redoubling his efforts to break out, he glanced back to see Deigo's duck under Naruto's swing, before he tried on of his own which Naruto blocked, before an elbow to the sturnum, caused Deigo to gasp in pain, before Naruto grabbed him by his chin and tossed him to Klaus who caught him by the throat and made to rip his throat out

"Enough!" Marcel yelled with all his strength causing Naruto and Klaus to stop their slaughter

Tossing Deigo aside Nik joined Naruto walking over to Marcel, as the vampires still alive looked down knowing what was coming "Do you have something to say?" Naruto asked

"I swear loyalty to you and give you my kingdom, all of it." Marcel said looking down

"Well Nik, Marcel has returned to us our kingdom, I suggest that we allow Marcel to mourn his dead, gather his shit people's shit and we'll hammer things out tomorrow with a victory dinner."

"I like the sound of that." Klaus said before he looked to Marcel "Your fledgings are no longer allowed to live her, I'm sure you understand that they've overstayed their welcome, you however are my adoptive son, we will be having a chat tomorrow."

The chains vanished in a mist of energy freeing Marcel and Rebekah, before Naruto looked to Rebekah "Come Rebekah, I wish to know the cause behind the decision to divorce me."

Naruto and Rebekah left along with Niklaus "So Nik seeing as I won, I'd like to discuss my reward."

"What? I won did you see how I was tearing those..."

Marcel drowned out everything around him not paying the attention, to the fact the two murderers of his friends where in a brotherly debate about who killed the most vampires tonight

"92 years, of hard work making this town great. Down the drain." Marcel thought to himself, putting his face in his hands while his vampires looked at him in sympathy

 **Finished**


	5. The Harvest

Morning

Naruto, Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah stood around a fire, Rebekah and Elijah had smiles on their faces, as this was a turning point in their eternal life, in their hands they held the silver daggers, after today there would only be one which had went missing in the early 1900s,

Naruto and Klaus watched as Rebekah and Elijah got rid of their only remaining weakness, besides the stake the remaining Originals watched as the daggers we're reduced to ash from the supernatural flames, after they shared a drink Klaus and Hayley left to the compound, while Naruto relaxed with Rebekah before they went to join Nik and Hayley at the Compound where they had a dinner and Klaus told the vampires to go have a wolf hunt much to Hayley's horror, and the shock of the Naruto and Rebekah as that wasn't the plan

Later

After the dinner, Naruto Rebekah, and Hayley walked into the study behind Klaus and closed the door "What the hell was that Nik?" Naruto asked as Klaus sighed and turned to them

"Because I didn't kill Tyler Lockwood, the vampires know what the child's blood is capable of, if the wolves are dead, then they won't get the idea to kill Hayley, and the baby. I am trying to keep then safe." Klaus said

"The entire reason Hayley came to New Orleans was to see if their were any other members of the Labanair family. Some of those wolves may be her family, we can't let them die." Rebekah said

"Why? She said so herself that her family abandoned her, now it's her turn to do the same." Klaus said

"If she wants to let them die, then that is her decision, you can't make that for her." Naruto said before he looked to Hayley "Do you want to save your wolves?"

"Yes." Hayley said with a nod

"Elijah, and I will save them." Rebekah said pecking Naruto's lips and leaving to go see her brother who was wallowing in self-pity about how he almost turned on Nik, and his budding feelings for Hayley

"We are a team Nik, now this place is already a dangerous place to raise your child, but don't make it worse by alienating your family." Naruto said causing Klaus to look from Naruto to Hayley and nod his head

"I'll try." Klaus said

Later

Naruto was pouring himself a drink, while Nik and Marcel were sitting opposite of each other with Klaus looking at a photo from 1919 of him and Marcel at the opera house "The humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo." Marcel said while Naruto scoffed

"How unfortunate for them." Klaus said as Naruto sat on a couch

"Look, it's you guys show now. But, you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction." Marcel said

"Noted." Naruto said taking a sip of his drink

Klaus still lookimg at the newspaper photo that Cami found said "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era." he said looking at Marcel who remained silent "Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But... " Klaus stood up and grabbed the glass of alcohol "Where to begin? Thierry was never disloyal to you. I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part, you just learned. And then, there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap."

Marcel shrugged with a smirk "I may have fed the kid some misinformation."

"And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us." Klaus said glancing ti the frowning Naruto who remained silent as it was his idea that Davina's heritage stays secret

"She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once." Marcel said

"Actually she can, Elijah and I offered to loan her my mother's grimoire to help her control her power and she accepted." Naruto said causing Marcel to frown and nod bitterly, clearly not happy about it

"Good to know. Is that all?" Marcel asked

"I do believe it is." Nik said with a nod

"I appreciate the honesty." Marcel said rising to his feet "Meeting's in an hour." he said leaving

Later

St. Anne's Church

Marcel stood in Davina's bedroom in the attic, while she painted

"You're gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out." Marcel said with a smile

"I can't leave! Remember what happened last time?" Davina lied

"I know about your deal with Naruto. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us." Marcel said as Davina frowned at him, before Naruto and Klaus arrived

"Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon." Klaus said

'Davina he doesn't know your my daughter, he knows about the grimoire but that is it, let's keep it that way." Naruto telepathically said to Davina, as Klaus noticed Davina's paintings and walked over to take a closer look at them "I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents!"

"Was this his idea?" Davina asked Marcel but before Marcel or Klaus could say anything Naruto did

"It was mine, I figured that a 16 year old girl would be itching to get out of this attic. Besides with you closer, I can help you with learning the spells." Naruto said holding up his mother's Grimoire

Davina nodded while Marcel watched with a frown "You guys we have a meeting." Klaus said before with a nod Naruto followed him downstairs

Marcel looked to Davina "I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in right. Trust me." he said before he went to join Naruto and Klaus downstairs

Davina sighed with a frown as she didn't think she could trust Marcel anymore, it now looks like Klaus was right during their first encounter 'Marcel has been using me.' she thought to herself before she looked determined

Downstairs

Father Kieran had gathered the human faction in the front pews of the church, when he looked up to see Naruto, Klaus, and Marcel arrive standing up to greet them he he ushered them to the rest of the members "Klaus, Naruto, Marcel, thank you for coming. We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions."

The Mayor and the Sheriff stood up to introduce themselves "We wanna be sure you both understand how things work around here." the Mayor said,

Klaus looked amused while Naruto tilted his head "Is that so?" Klaus asked getting a confident nod from the Mayor

Kieran, anxiously looked to Naruto and Klaus "What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants."

"Look, you freaks do your thing, and we'll look the other way." The Sheriff said, while Naruto and Klaus shared a look before looking to the silent Marcel incredulously "As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem."

Father Kieran more anxious, and, fearing a violent confrontation, tried to backtrack "More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals. Don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..."

The Sheriff interrupted Kieran "You answer to us." causing the three vampires to look at him with raised eyebrows

"Are you threatening us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

The Sheriff looked at Naruto and smirked "I'm just giving you a fair warning." he said before Naruto was in his face causing him to jump

"Then let me give you a warning in return, I don't care who any of you are, you get on my nerves I'll kill you and everyone you've ever cared about, starting with your son Sheriff, he was recently sent to Afghanistan if I'm not mistaken." Naruto said causing the Sheriff to frown before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air "If you ever threaten me again, be prepared to die, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes!" The Sheriff said before Naruto placed him back on his feet and patted his shoulder before he stepped back and looked to the other members of the faction

"You guys should remember what it is that your dealing with, don't let your pride get you and your families killed. You all have a good day." Naruto said walking away with a smirking Klaus, and annoyed Marcel in tow

Outside

"The Sheriff is going to do something stupid." Naruto said as the trio walked down the street

"Then we need to go fix this." Marcel said causing Naruto to stop and look at him

"Fix what? That fat pig, has insulted us to our face then he threatened us. Where is your pride?"

"I have my pride, that's just the way it is with the humans." Marcel said

"Why did you let it get like this?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow "I get that you wanted peace for the city and all that, but maybe you should've put people in place that you can trust that wants the best for the city as well and could work with you to achieve that instead of arrogant meat sacks that wants money." Naruto said looking Marcel in the eye "You know how cruel humans can be, you of all vampires should have no desire to play submissive to any of them."

Marcel looked away before Naruto and Klaus continued down the road followed by Marcel

Later that day while Naruto was helping Davina move into the compound, a bar where Marcel and Klaus was getting a drink was shot up while the vampires inside without daylight rings burned to death, Marcel and Nik went to kill the faction, with the exception of Kieran.

After helping Davina get settled Naruto and Klaus were called by Rebekah and Elijah to the plantation, where the two learned that Nik's wolf relatives were still living out in the bayou, but while they were gone Davina snuck out of the compound to go return Tim's violin only to learn that Tim had died apparently after Naruto killed Agnes in retribution the witches hexed Tim

In tears Davina ran to Cami for help, only to learn that the woman had been compelled to forget everything and to leave town

Next Day

Rebekah with a smile walked through the Casket Girls celebration a celebration of the power women have, Rebekah smile widened when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "Reminiscing about your 3 sidekicks?" he asked

"Your just upset that they never liked you." Rebekah remembering the three girls she saved from being gang-raped, who became her friends so much so that she turned them

"Yeah, how crazy is that, to not like me that is sacrilege." Naruto said causing her to giggle

"Well you weren't the only one, they hated all men." Rebekah said

"They still do." Naruto replied before he began to suck on her neck "So beautiful, would you do this lowly man the honor of being his date to the festival?"

"I don't know, I've been asked by 4 other handsome gentlemen, I'll have to think about it." Rebekah said as Naruto turned her to him

"Really? Well I guess it should come as no surprise, you are a radiant beauty. My lady would you be so kind as to point out the 4 gentlemen I am in competition with?" Naruto asked

Rebekah with an amused grin made to speak when Naruto's phone rung, causing the two to sigh in annoyance "What is it Nik?" he asked answering his phone

"Bit of an issue, it seems Davina has disappeared." Klaus said causing Naruto to frown

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus, and Marcel we're in the living room discussing their current predicament "You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped."

"She wouldn't just leave. She knows the witches want her back." Marcel said as Naruto and Elijah walked around the corner, and Marcel turned toward them

"Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition." Elijah said

"What did you both say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you both didn't take her?"

"I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. I listened to her story how her bitch of a mother stood by to let her die, and I promised her that I'll protect her, helping her with her magic is me living up to that promise. Maybe she left because you didn't tell her that I killed Agnes."

Marcel's eyes widened before he turned away "I can assure you Marcel that we have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense." Elijah said

"That child, to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy." Klaus said

"She is a friend, Klaus." Marcel said

"Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead." Klaus made to leave but before he could walk pass Naruto, the Tribrid placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes his eyes glowing bright red, whIle Klaus' eyes subconsciously glowed amber yellow

"Niklaus, I've known you your entire life, I love you like a brother, promise me that you will not harm Davina." Naruto said seriously while Marcel and Elijah watched the duo

"I promise you I won't harm the girl." Klaus said before telepathically adding "She is your daughter after all."

Naruto nodded before he and Niklaus walked out followed by Elijah and Marcel

Later

Marcel, Klaus, Elijah watched as Naruto shook hands with a man, before walking back to the them "Apparently this kid Tim, began to throw up blood blood one night after a case of food poisoning, and died."

"Dammit." Klaus cursed

"But the kids father said Davina stopped by, and was distraught when she found out, before storming off." Naruto said

"Can either of you catch her scent?" Marcel asked Naruto and Klaus

"To much time has passed, it's faded." Naruto said with a sigh "We need to find who she knows, that she can trust, I'm going to see Sophie."

"For what?" Marcel asked

"That was a dark object that killed Tim, now considering that Kol made hundreds of them, we need to get them back, before a particularly nasty one is used on us, or Davina." Naruto said before he left

Cemetery

Sophie with a smirk walked toward the exit of the cemetery but frowned when she heard something walking down the aisle she stopped and gasped as there was Naruto looking over the Deveraux graves "Seems time haven't been good to the Devereaux bloodline." Naruto said

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked

"Paying respects to an old friend, I happened to be a good friend if your family back in the day. It was part of the reason I took such an interest in you, when we ran into each other in Rio." Naruto said turning to Sophie "I had such high hopes for you Soph, but it seems I was wrong your now in the child killing business."

"I have never killed a child." Sophie said

"A boy names Tim was hexed by your comrades, according to Nik, Elijah, and Bekka, you are the brains behind the operation."

"That was before you killed Agnes, we wou-"

"So Tim was killed in retaliation for the death of Agnes who according to Davina slit your nieces throat without hesitation. You wanted her dead to, you can admit it, I performed a spell yo keep your ancestors from spying on us here."

"Yes, I wanted her dead, but there were still things we needed her for!" Sophie said

"So she can slit Davina's throat? Yeah not going to happen I happen to frown upon child murder." Naruto said

"Davina has to die, if she doesn't we will lose our connection to magic." Sophie explained

"That sounds like a New Orleans witch problem, not mine. I gave you the chance to join my group, you refused because you didn't want this life, and look here willing kill for your magic."

"Davina will come back to life, she and my niece will come back."

"Has that been proven?" Naruto asked getting no response from Sophie "You didn't even believe in the Harvest and now your trying to complete it."

"If I can have her back then I will do anything." Sophie said

"I respect that because I would do that same if I were in your shoes, but I promised Davina that I'd protect her, and in the spirit of that I want you to return the dark objects I created."

"What, we don't have those, after 1919 they disappeared. We've been looking for them but we can't find any." Sophie said truthfully

Naruto nodded before he walked up to Sophie "You really should've took my offer ancestral magic is the most corrupted magic there is with your racist ancestors and their holier-than-thou attitudes." Naruto said lifting her head up before he bent down to kiss the girl, who returned it, getting lost in his aura while Naruto went through her memories

Pulling away Naruto turned and left "See ya around Sophie." he said pulling out his phone and texting Marcel 'The witches know that Davina is missing Sophie and Sabine are looking for her. Find her quickly."

French Quarter

Davina was hurriedly walked down the street to hide, having just killed 4 witches, and deciding to leave the unconscious Cami behind for her safety, turning the corner she bumped into someone "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Davina looked up to see Naruto looking down at her "Now that I've found you, please enlighten me why it is that you ran, and where have you been?"

"I only went to give Tim back his violin, when I learned that he died it's Klaus fault if he would've never had took Tim in the first place the witches wouldn't have known about him, I won't be Klaus' or Marcel's puppet." Davina said

"I will never let that happen." Naruto said placing a hand behind her hair so that she was looking him in the eye as he knelt down to her level "Your safe with me, but we need to get off the street the witches know that you are unprotected."

"I know, I sensed them trying to find me, and I killed four of them in the church."

Naruto made to speak, but closed his mouth and lead Davina away to the compound, walking into the compound with Davina asleep on his back Naruto saw his family

"You found her, where was she?" Marcel asked

"She bumped into me, apparently she killed 4 witches in the church, I'd get on that, while I put her to bed." Naruto said walking upstairs, where he walked into Davina's room and placed her on the bed, and removed her shoes before he tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams princess." Naruto said before leaving the room

With a sigh Naruto walked downstairs to the bar, "Apparently she ran off to give Tim his violin back but discovered that he was dead, and blames you Nik for kidnapping him in the first place, and is upset with you Marcel because your didn't tell her about the elder." Naruto turned to Marcel, Klaus, and Rebekah "She thinks we want to use her as a weapon, we're not going to force her into anything."

Marcel nodded and went upstairs to check on Davina while Naruto, Klaus, and Rebekah retired for the day

Next Day

Elijah stood in in his room looking at a sketching of his deceased lover Celeste with Hayley sitting with a troubled look on her face "The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them häxa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina." Elijah said as Klaus walked in

"Who is now tucked in safe and sound down the hall under my protection." Klaus said before he looked to the sketch "Your Celeste was quite beautiful and a portent of evil, according to our volatile artist in residence."

"Yes. Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over two hundred years. I don't understand. Why all these sketches now?" Elijah asked himself as he sat down

"Why does any witch do anything?" Klaus asked

Upstairs

Davina's Room

Marcel walked into the room with food for Davina, but the girl still angry got up and screamed at him, while telekinetically throwing him against a wall "Go away!"

"Come on. You got to be starving. You haven't eaten since-"

"Since your best friend got my best friend killed?" Davina interuppted

"Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid Tim." Marcel said

"I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did or want to make him pay." Davina said revenge fantasies having been playing through her head since she learned of Tim's fate

"He'll pay for what he did one way or the other, but right now, I just want to make peace with you." Marcel replied

"Why? So we can be one big happy frankenstein family?" Davina said telekinetically throwing a lamp at him but he ducked causing it to shatter on the wall

Downstairs

The trio we're still sitting together when they looked up bearing the lamp hit the wall "Well, that's going well." Klaus said amused

"Well if you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps a sincere apology for the fate of her one true love is in order." Elijah said before something else hitting the wall caused Klaus to sigh in annoyance

"Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass." Klaus said before leaving

Upstairs

Davina's room

Davina glared at Marcel for a moment before she began to vomiting up dirt all over her bed "Davina, Davina!" Marcel panicked rushing to her side and holding her hair back before Klaus entered

"What's with all the racket?" Klaus asked only to stop in his tracks when he saw Davina still throwing up soil "Bloody hell."

Suddenly, the house began to shake violently, as though it was an earthquake. Concerned, the two walk out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where they find Naruto, and Rebekah looking around in confusion "What the hell is going on?" Rebekah asked as furniture began to fall

Klaus looking grim said "Davina."

Moments Later

Naruto and Rebekah walked into Davina's room to see her tiredly looking around "Davina, are you alright?" Naruto asked brushing her hair back and growing when he felt how hot she was

"What's wrong with me?" Davina asked fearfully while Naruto and Rebekah looked at her sadly

Down in the living room, Klaus and Marcel are conferring about what is going on, while Elijah stood off to the side "This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French quarter?" Klaus asked

"I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this. Something is wrong with her." Marcel said

"She has too much power that she cannot control. That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" Elijah asked before getting an idea and headed toward the exit as Klaus gave him a look of confusion

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked

"This is witch business. Let's ask a witch." Elijah said not stopping

Later

Naruto sat with Rebekah on the couch facing Sophie who was looking at the picture if Celeste with a serious look on his face "So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?" Elijah asked

"I can't. I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-" Sophie started but was cut off by Davina's scream before the house started to shake violently, like the earthquake from earlier. Sophie looked alarmed, but Naruto, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah looked irritated "Was that Davina?"

"Charming little habit she's developed." Klaus said

"And the earthquake I felt today?" Sophie asked looking worried

"Also Davina. And, she's taken to vomiting dirt." Rebekah said, while the Naruto raised an eyebrow when he smelt fear from Sophie

"Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now." Sophie said

"Said the desperate witch, conveniently." Klaus commented amused as he sipped his drink

"I'm serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us." Sophie explained

"Why should we believe you?" Naruto asked

"You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it."

French Quarter/ Mikaelson Compound

Klaus was updating Father Kieran as they walked down Rue de Main, while Rebekah explained it to Davina in her bedroom, and Sophie explained it to Naruto and Marcel in the living room of the compound

FRENCH QUARTER

"We need to prepare. According to Sophie Deveraux, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together the Harvest."

"The earthquake?" Kieran asked

"Yes. Earth stage comes first." Klaus nodded

DAVINA'S ROOM

"Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place." Rebekah said looking down at Davina

French Quarter

"Then after the wind is water. Rain, flood..." Klaus went on

"How bad?" Kieran asked worried

"Quite bad, actually, but that's not the worst of it." Klaus said stopping and turning to Kieran

MIKAELSON COMPOUND

"The last stage is fire, and since it's the last..." Sophie began

FRENCH QUARTER

"It will be by far the worst. But, I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground." Klaus said

"You can stop this, right?" Kieran asked as Klaus frowned

"Yes, but you're not gonna like how." Klaus said

DAVINA'S ROOM

"They want to complete the Harvest." Rebekah revealed causing Davina to panic

"No!-"

"The witches say you'll be resurrected."

DAVINA: They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel!"

"But not me Davina, you may think that I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I love your father, your important to him that makes you important to me." Rebekah said

MIKAELSON COMPOUND

Elijah walked up as Naruto was holding himself back from loping off Sophie's head "You've convinced my siblings. You have yet to convince us." Elijah said

"We don't have time to waste. The first sign's already come and gone." Sophie said

"So fix her!" Naruto ordered

"She can't be fixed." Sophie said before with a growl Naruto stormed off

DAVINA'S ROOM

Rebekah pulled out a syringe and walked toward Davina, who looked up at her in fear "What-what is that?"

"The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate. I compelled up some sedative." Rebekah explained

"No, no, no!" Davina said trying to move away

"We keep you calm, we keep you alive, Davina." Rebekah said trying to sooth the poor girl

"Stop!" Davina yelled

LIVING ROOM

"She can't be saved. This will not stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it." Sophie said to Marcel and Elijah

DAVINA'S ROOM

"No! Please! No! Please! Nooo!" Davina yelled before extremely strong winds blew through the Quarter, bursting many of the compound's windows open.

Naruto entered and took off his jacket so that he was in his black tanktop before he ushered Rebekah aside and grabbed Davina's hand before black veins began to bulge on his arms traveling up to his neck, as Davina begans to calm down seeing Naruto who smiled at her while he took her pain, tired Davina fell asleep, as the wind stopped shortly afterward

LIVING ROOM

"Convinced now?" Sophie asked as Elijah looked at Marcel worried

Hour Later

Courtyard

Marcel and to of his daywalkers we're looking at the sleeping Naruto who was taking Davina's pain, while Davina slept peacefully

"How long can Naruto keep that up?" Elijah asked downstairs as he and Klaus picked up the furniture

"Who knows, but we agreed that Davina must be sacrificed. There's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime." Klaus said as Elijah was about to remind him that they still had to talk to Naruto about the decision, Marcel jumped off the balcony

"No way! You're not touching her!" Marcel yelled before he punched Klaus angrily

"Okay, I'll let you have that one." Klaus said rubbing his face annoyed

"Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm less than I, but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die." Elijah said holding Marcel back

"According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here." Marcel replied

"The Harvest was working before it was stopped. If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I, also, am a believer." Elijah said before Marcel got in Klaus face

"I saved Davina from the Harvest, and now you want me to just hand her over?" Marcel asked while upstairs Naruto's eyes snapped open glowing bright red

"Do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest, not only do they regain their power, we lose our hold against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire."

"Oh! Now you care about the city." Marcel said

"We ought to. We built it." Elijah replied

"And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice. I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Klaus asked

"Yeah." Marcel said angrily before he stormed off

Later

Marcel, Klaus, and Rebekah returned to check on Davina and Naruto only for there eyes to widen when they saw the two day walkers had been used to paint the walls red, blood on the walls and blood soaked clothes and jewelry were on the ground, it didn't take a genius to know that Naruto had killed the guards and left with Davina

Unknown House

Edge of New Orleans

Naruto sat besides a bedside in one of the many safe houses he and Rebekah had set up around the world, using humans to keep it clean and furnished, Naruto looked over to Davina who was still sleep, taking her pain was the best he could do, at the moment, if he siphoned the magic she'd die from the pain before he finished trying to help her.

Prue and her sisters had called but had nothing the Ancestral coven they found had never tried to do the Harvest ritual as they didn't have the heart to sacrifice children for power without proof that the girls would resurrect.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Naruto opened his eyes which were now amber yellow as he continued to take Davina's pain, hearing his phone vibrate, he grabbed it off the dresser and looked to see that it was Klaus, answering the phone as his eyes went back to their normal red Naruto asked "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Klaus asked as he stood in the compound with Marcel and Rebekah listening in

"Somewhere safe." Naruto said

"Naruto, we are trying to help her." Klaus said

"By agreeing to hand her over to the witches, behind my back. That is you trying to help?"

"They say that she'll come back, and if it is a possibility of the 4 girls coming back then can't we take that chance instead of Davina dying and taking down everyone with her?" Klaus asked, while Naruto looked to Davina

"I'll turn her before that happens." Naruto said causing Marcel who was listening eyes to widen "I will not let anyone hurt my daughter, so if your only calling to tell me to bring her back, your wasting your time."

Naruto's clock began to chime, as he hung up

Mikaelson Compound

Rebekah hearing the clock eyes widened before she walked away, while Marcel looked in total shock at the revealatio5he just heard "Davina is Naruto's daughter?" he asked

Nik turned to Marcel and nodded "Yes, but no one can know that Marcellus, do you understand?"

"I got it, we need to find them." Marcel said wanting to see Davina and disappear with her

Safe House

Davina awoke to see that she was in an unknown room, in a comfortable bed, feeling herself holding someone's hand she looked to see Naruto with his eyes closed, black veins bulging on his entire arm, with a small smile she flashed back to when she was a little girl at Naruto's house and after having a nightmare, Naruto in his wolf form slept in her bed to make her feel safe.

Clutching his hand tighter, Davina looked sad, as she knew that she was going to die,

Naruto's eyes snapped open when thunder cackled in the sky before rain began to pour outside, "Water." he said to himself looking out the window before looking to the tired Davina sadly

Few Minutes Later

"If I can just wait it out a few more weeks... Help me, please?" Davina pleaded

"I will, and when it's over, I'll take you far away from here, anywhere you want to go, you'll never have to see New Orleans again." Naruto promised trying to come up with something but 1000 years of using magic wasn't bearing any fruit which was frustrating him

"I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me, and he kissed me, and we were just normal." Davina said

Rebekah standing in the doorway said "That sounds like a beautiful dream." Naruto looked to her, as she walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder while looking at her stepdaughter "But it was just a dream."

"Rebekah!" Naruto hissed before Davina began to puke up water while Naruto looked on in horror and desperation

"This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death." Rebekah said to Naruto

"I promised her the day I first held her in my arms I'd fight for her. I'm not breaking that promise." Naruto replied before Rebekah took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye

"No one is asking you not to fight. You're her father, that makes her my family too, we owe it to her to fight for her to live. If there is even the slimmest chance that she'll resurrect we have to take it, or this city will burn to the ground." Rebekah said

Half Hour Later

Davina was crying as Naruto held her in his arms, while her father looked absolutely devastated, and Davina looked scared but determined "Daddy, it's okay."

"No. I failed you. My own daughter." Naruto said tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time in 1000 years

"I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean, now the only option is- is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish not to do it." Davina said with a smile

"There is always another way. This can't be how it ends." Naruto said

"And if it is... If this is all I have, I've had a lot. I had Nadia, I had Monique, and I had Tim, and I had Marcel, and everyone in Eclipse. I'm glad that you are my father."

"Davina." Naruto said

"Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred. dad, I'm ready." Davina said before Naruto kissed her forehead

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

The Mikaelsons, Marcel, and Hayley joined Sophie at the cemetery, where they waited for Naruto and Davina to arrive to complete the Harvest, when suddenly, flames erupted near the entrance, startling everyone "Fire." Sophie said

After a moment, Naruto appeared, carrying Davina in his arms, with his bangs covering his eyes. As he walked toward them, flames followed them in a trail that licked at Naruto's heals. Once they got to the altar, Naruto set her down, and Sophie held the ceremonial athame over the flames before she headed toward Davina

"Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked getting a nervous nod from Davina

"I believe." Davina said

"Forgive me." Sophie said uncomfortably killing a child, before she slit Davina's throat, causing Hayley to gasp and look away while Rebekah closed her eyes while tears streamed down her eyes, as Marcel, Klaus and Elijah looked sadly at Naruto

Davina gasped in shock and grabbed at her throat before she fell back, into Naruto's arms, as the rain stopped, and Davina's skin glowed gold as the magic left her body and flowed into the earth, as Naruto shook his head looking at his daughters face

Moments Later

Davina's corpse now laid beside the other Harvest girls as Sophie stood over them, while Naruto and Marcel paced "After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones." Sophie said,

...

Nothing happened, not even a twitch, Everyone looked to Sophie who was close to breaking down herself, so she tried again "We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." she said buy still, nothing happened, as she grew more flustered was near tears "Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg..." when it became clear that something had gone wrong, Sophie fell to her knees and sobbed "No!"

Both Hayley and Rebekah started to cry, as Sophie sobbed harder, while Elijah and Klaus both looked depressed, but not as much as Marcel, who gave Klaus a look of hatred before vamp-speeding away

Klaus wanted to go after him, but looked to Naruto along with Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah

Naruto stood there motionless watching his daughter, be he looked to the sobbing Sophie, satisfaction was the first thing felt by him, followed by understanding, looking back to Davina came rage, and a desire for vengeance, so without a word he turned around and walked off

"Naruto shouldn't be alone." Elijah said to his family before making to follow while Klaus raced off after Marcel to console him as he was busy throwing furniture

Elijah, and Rebekah followed Naruto toward the witches territory, "Oh no." Elijah said, before sending a text to Niklaus to come quickly

"They put Davina in the Harvest, the killed 4 little girls for power, they deserve to die." Naruto thought as he stalked toward the witch territory a large burst of energy from him placed a sound proof barrier around the entire territory so no humans could see or hear the slaughter

Naruto stopped walking when Elijah, and Rebekah stood in his way "Move." Naruto ordered coldly

"Think about what your doing Naruto." Elijah said

"I am, they wanted their Harvest ritual finished, well I'm going to reap the souls of every witch I see." Naruto said

"Your not thinking clearly, you've been through alot, come home and we'll pick it up when you have a clear head." Elijah said

"I said move!" Naruto said tossing Elijah aside through a store, as Rebekah got into a fighting stance, while Naruto advanced forward "You'd stand in my way as well, Rebekah?"

"She wouldn't want this." Rebekah said causing Naruto to snarl before he was punched in the jaw, and kicked back down the street by Elijah

Flipping to his feet, Naruto gritted his teeth when Klaus joined his siblings, "Fine, I'll go through you." Naruto said as he vamped out, along with the three siblings, while witches looked out from their homes, and Marcel watched from a rooftop

Naruto sped forward, and the three siblings matched him, meeting Elijah first, who went for his patented superman punch Naruto dodged and sent him flying with a Rasengan, before he parried Rebekah's punch sending it back into Klaus' face, before a palm thrust to Rebekah sent her skidding back, before a kick to his face sent him tumbling back as well,

Looking to Klaus who vamped out Naruto roared at him, which Klaus returned before they rushed each other again, before Naruto was forced to bob and weave as Klaus began to slash at him with his claws, blocking a slash, Naruto head-butted Klaus and elbowed him in the jaw, before he could send another blow, Naruto was grabbed by a fully healed Elijah and suplex ed into the concrete putting a crater in the street, as Rebekah and Klaus grabbed Naruto's ankles they made to break them but Naruto kicked them away and elbowed Elijah in his ribs repeatedly till the man released him, before he reached over his shoulder and grabbed Elijah by his neck and brought him over his shoulder slamming him down on the street before he went to punch Elijah's head into the street but a blast of water sent him flying back into a car, courtesy of Rebekah,

Groaning Naruto climbed to his feet, but gave a pained yell when Klaus kicked his elbow inward breaking his arm, before Naruto looked to him and spat out a large fireball causing Nik to flip away, snapping his arm back in place, Naruto ripped the car door off and chucked it at Rebekah whi was speeding at him,

Rebekah flipping over the door was unprepared for when Naruto tackled her and tossed her into a restaurant before sending a large stream of flames after her causing the building to explode, Naruto gasp when Elijah tripped him up, before he made to bring a flame encased foot down on his neck, but Naruto rolled out of the way, and in a break dancing fashion spun to his feet, flames shooting him his feet, before he was punched in the jaw by Klaus and kneed by Elijah, before he could stumble back the brothers grabbed his arms and pulled him forward as Rebekah burst from the ground and kneed him in the face breaking his nose, before they all struck his torso with lightning fast punches, before pulling back so that lightning surrounded their fist the trio stabbed Naruto who screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body, before Rebekah removed her fist and snapped his neck, causing him to fall to the ground,

Marcel and the witches who were watching were in shock, at the fight they just witnessed, the witches were baffled as well since they didn't know vampires even could use elements like that,

The siblings breathed heavily, as they ended the fight before Naruto could really let loose, Niklaus and Elijah grabbed an arm and lifted Naruto up before speeding off followed by Rebekah.

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto's, and Rebekah's Room

Naruto was unconscious tied to the wall in chains, Rebekah, and Klaus watched him "Do you think he'll be alright?" Klaus asked

"I don't know, but this is new territory. We may have adopted children over the centuries but we've never lost any of them, add the fact that Davina was his blood daughter, there's no telling how he'll bounce back." Rebekah said

"We just have to be there for him, in anyway we can." Niklaus said getting a nod from Rebekah who looked sad

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work." Rebekah said

"So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her." Klaus replied

"What happened to the power?" Rebekah asked causing Klaus to look at her

"Huh?"

"Four were supposed to rise, yet none did. So what happened to the power?" Rebekah asked Klaus who looked worried before they both looked to Naruto

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

Sabine was in the tomb, where she wascompleting the spell she started earlier in the day. Taking a small poppet she slit the throat open, and poured the blood within the poppet into a small goblet holding the potion from earlier. Drinking it her body glowed gold as she was imbued with power. Suddenly, three people in various locations in the cemetery rose from their graves- the witch Bastianna, who did the first attempt at the Harvest, a red-haired female (Genevieve) dressed in a flapper dress, and an African American man (Papa Tunde) in a white suit. All three met at the front gates of the cemetery

"Why are we here?" Bastianna asked confused

"Someone brought us forth. Who?" Papa Tunde asked before Sabine appeared before them with a smirk

"I did." Sabine said

"Sabine! What's the meaning of this?" Bastianna asked

"Bastianna, I've had to endure people calling me "Sabine" for almost a year now. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name- Celeste." Celeste replied with a smirk on her face

 **Finished**

 **Naruto has lost his daughter and tried to kill every last witch in the Quarter in retribution. He held back against the Mikaelson's as did they, Naruto is their friend and teacher, so when it comes to Elements they are capable of doing Shinobi like feets with Naruto's knowledge of shape manipulation and the fact that they are the children of a witch helps them out as well.**

 **Anyway review,**


	6. Dance Back From The Grave

After Naruto awoke and saw the Mikaelson's he immediately tried to attack but the chains prevented him from getting loose, still upset the man didn't speak to anyone as he remained chained to the wall, Rebekah would just sit in front of him and speak trying to get Naruto to calm down, and make sure that the two got back into a good place, but Naruto wanted blood and he would get it any he could.

2 Days Later

Naruto still trapped to the chains that binded him chanted lowly to himself the chains having a seal that could only come undone with the blood of the one who chained him up in the first place i.e Rebekah, his beloved wife had been trying to curb his need of vengeance after asking him if he had any ideas where the power from the Harvest went but Naruto didn't care where it went, the fact that the witches were still breathing was all he cared about, and until he killed some witches he wouldn't calm down which lead him to performing this particular spell.

Unknown House

A woman rose from her bed, her eyes completely white, silently she looked to her sleeping husband and got out of bed before going to the kitchen and grabbing a knife before walking back to the bedroom, and standing over her husband, slowly she raised the knife high, and plunged it down into her husband's head, before slitting her own throat

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto smirked to himself "Next house." he said before resuming his spell, before sunrise 2 neighborhoods would be empty as the witch families were massacred under the influence of Naruto

Morning

Marcel walked down the stairs into the courtyard with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, when his friend Diego approached him as Marcel walked over to sit down at a table "Hey, Marcel, maybe you know what's going on. Klaus ordered us to meet here, and now he's a no-show. "

"What do you want from me? It's a new regime. Get used to it." Marcel said blowing him off, getting surprised looks from his friends before Klaus entered the room with Thierry and made an announcement

"Dearest brethren, your attention, please. No doubt, you're all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure, who's supposed to be rotting in the Garden for the crime of killing one of our own, and I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you'll all welcome home Thierry." Klaus said as the vampires smiled and approached Thierry who smiled and gave Diego a hug

"Welcome home, man." Diego said

Marcel made to speak but his and everyone's attention went to the blood soaked man that entered the compound "Can I help you with something Mate?" Klaus asked, only to be ignored as the man walked upstairs, looking to Diego Klaus said "Diego, I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron."

Diego nodded before he turned to the vampires who were all looking at the blood soaked man

Klaus raced up after the man, and upon entering he saw the man in front of Naruto who was feeding on him, so hard that he ripped the man's head off

"I see you still have ways to get your food." Klaus said, causing Naruto to look at him

"It's been 2 days when are you going to release me?" Naruto asked speaking to Klaus the first time in 2 days

"Well that is up to Rebekah." Klaus said

"And where is my wife?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

"On a stroll with Elijah." Klaus said with a smile

"Why did you get in my way?" Naruto asked

"Because you would've slaughtered each and everyone of the witches. The world is far to advance now, we can't just massacre people like we used to." Klaus said getting a snort from Naruto who expected a better reason than that

"If your not going to release then you can go." Naruto said closing his eyes and leaning back into the wall

Klaus sighed and shook his head before walking to go see Marcel, while Naruto watched him go, before he looked down to the corpse and an exhale of concentrated flames reduced the body to ash

Later

Rebekah entered her room to see Naruto boredly telepathically juggling some furniture "I see you have managed to keep yourself busy." Rebekah said

"What else can I do?" Naruto asked

"You can help me." Rebekah said walking up to Naruto who looked down at her "There is still a chance however slim it might be to get Davina back, we need to find the power of the Harvest."

"Me, killing them all isn't a good enough option because?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because your not a Quarter witch, so if there is the possibility that we'll need ancestral magic to help us, the witches will come in handy." Rebekah said

"And why would the witches help us?" Naruto asked

"None of them will, but there is someone who we can get to help us." Rebekah said getting an raised eyebrow from Naruto "Sophie Devereaux."

"You want me to get the woman who slit my daughter's to be an ally?" Naruto asked incredulously

"You had the chance to kill her last night when she was sobbing over her nieces body, we all want the same thing to bring back the girls from the Harvest." Rebekah said while Naruto didn't look convinced "Please, Naruto this could work."

"Our track record with allies from the Quarter isn't that great, or have you forgotten the last one?"

"I remember but Sophie is different, you wanted to add her to Eclipse well when she gets Monique she'll want to leave so that her niece is never in that position again." Rebekah said placing her palm on Naruto's cheek "Trust me."

Naruto looked his wife in the eyes, she and her brothers had stood against him, he wasn't going to forgive them for stopping him, but if he wanted out of these damn chains he'd have to play ball, so reluctantly he nodded his head, causing Rebekah to smile before she bit her thumb and slid it against the shackles were seals glowed brightly before the chains released Naruto who rubbed his wrist

"I'll go find her." Naruto said walking to his closet to change and after he hopped in the shower

Rebekah sighed knowing that earning Naruto's forgiveness would take time unless something drastic happened, but if her plan worked and Davina came back he'll be his fun, loving self again

30 Minutes Later

Naruto walked down the street bottle of bourbon in hand walking passed the ropped off streets of the neighborhoods he had indirectly killed and so that questions weren't asked about why the 2 neighborhoods occupants were all killed in the same night around the same time he had the man from earlier start a fire in 2 of the houses which spread onto the other homes.

Walking down a particular street Naruto stopped in front of the Claire House, jumping up to the roof Naruto relaxed and opened his bottle, while listening to the city, before his eyes caught sight of a very familiar man in a white suite "He looks familiar." he said

Flashback

French Quarter, 1919

Naruto sat in a bar, filling out a page in a new grimoire, feeling eyes on him he looked to see Genevieve and her friend Clara Summerlin looking at him before they hurriedly look away giggling when he raised his drink to them with a nod, with a smirk Naruto went back to work when someone sat in his booth "Booths taken pal, move along."

"Excuse me, I just had to meet the abomination." Papa Tunde said as Naruto looked up to him

"I'm sorry?' Naruto asked

"I said its an honor to meet you, I've heard so many interesting things about you but what I find most interesting is that even though your a beast, and a vampire you still have the gift of magic. I wish to know how is that possible."

"I'm gifted, Mr.." Naruto said

"Papa Tunde."

"Oh, your the guy who put the Mayors head in a box and took control of some of the witches." Naruto said with a nod "It's a pleasure I'm sure but would you be so kind as to leave me alone."

"But I've waited so long to speak with you." Tunde said with a arrogant smirk before Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot a hand out grabbing Tunde's wrist and began to siphon his magic causing the man to scream in pain while other witches looked on, while the humans ignored what was going on

"I said to leave me alone, you should show respect to your elders, and betters, now I'd suggest you leave or I'll drain every last drop of Magic in your body including the other 2 sources I can sense you channeling." Naruto warned as Tunde nodded before he was released and hurriedly stood up glaring at Naruto and walking off

End Flashback

"Seems they have an old friend on the move, hope they have fun." Naruto said not moving to confront the man as he took another swig of his drink, 'If he's back, maybe there still might be a chance to get Davina back." he thought before he looked to his right as Sophie walked out of her house with a bottle of whisky in hand, watching her walk with her head down pass him he called out to her "Hey!"

Sophie looked up to see Naruto raise an bottle "Want to join me?' he asked

With a shrug, Sophie walked toward the house idly hoping that Naruto would kill her, as she has given up on life,

Naruto and Sophie spent the day drinking on the roof before they went to her house where they slept together, drunk some more and had more sex, although during the sex Naruto almost lost control and bit Sophie but managed to control the impulse, and instead surfed through her memories to see if he could find anything to help him with his new goal to take magic away from the Quarter witches permanently starting with the ancestral plane, unfortunately he didn't find anything useful. Currently the two were in bed, when Naruto sighed as Elijah kept blowing his phone up while Marcel and Klaus blew up Sophie's which caused them to finally go check to see what was wrong

Docks

Naruto walked in with a new bottle of bourbon in hand, to see Elijah and Hayley "What do you want now Elijah?" Naruto asked with a bit of a slur, before his eyes widened as Hayley and Elijah turned to him allowing him to see Rebekah, laying desiccated in a circle of salt, with Tunde's symbol carved into her forehead "Rebekah!" he yelled dropping the bottle and running to her

"Naruto wait, there is a-" Elijah started

Slam!

Naruto slammed his hand into the barrier around Rebekah and siphoned the magic from it before he walked in as the salt ring came undone and he rushed in and picked up his wife before he walked out with her, and handed her to Elijah "Get her home, I'll deal with Tunde." before Elijah could speak Naruto was gone

Rousseau's

Papa Tunde had Klaus and was about to finish him off, when his connection to Rebekah and her power broke causing him to spasm which gave Klaus the chance to take a deep breath an excel a large gust of wind causing Tunde to fly back into the bar, instead of pressing pressing the attack Klaus rushed to Marcel who groaned weakly, before he looked up as Cami walked in, while Tunde escaped

"Is he dead?" Cami asked worriedly

"Get out of here. " Klaus ordered

" Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him?" Cami asked with some bass in her voice

" He didn't finish him off. Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street." Klaus ordered walking over to her before he glanced go Marcel

"I'll do it." Cami said making to rush to Marcel but Klaus turned and stopped her

"No. Not you. I don't want you involved in this. " Klaus said sincerely but Cami glared at him

"You don't control me anymore, remember?" brushing pass Klaus, Cami rushed over to Marcel and put his mouth to her neck "It's okay, Marcel. It's okay. It's okay, Marcel."

Klaus watched the two of them with a look of jealousy " How sweat." Naruto said standing beside Nik, while Cami looked up to him "Where is Tunde?"

"Gone, where have you been?" Klaus asked

"Venting." Naruto said turning and walking out as Klaus sighed

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto sat on the roof of the compound with another bottle of liquor looking down at the crowd of vampires as Marcel arrived beside him, "Drink?" Naruto asked holding the bottle out before Marcel sat beside him and took a swig "I want to thank you for saving Davina from the Harvest the first time around."

"Your welcome." Marcel said

"In 1000 years my perception of time has decreased but the moments that stick out the most is when I'm with family and friends." Naruto said looking to Marcel "You have a sister that loves you, that has never stopped loving you, you need to call her."

Marcel looked at Naruto and nodded before the two looked down when Klaus began to give his speech "Not long ago, you all united against me, and my brother. You failed. Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean. Yet, it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You're mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to my family. Our community is under attack. We require soldiers. We need warriors, not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside us or you leave now."

The vampires began to whisper amongst themselves before Thierry stepped forward ": We don't owe you anything. If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out." he said before he turned to leave followed by a handful of other vampires who stopped when a knife slammed into the wall next to them causing everyone to look up to Naruto and Marcel as Naruto had his arm outstretched showing he was the one that threw the knife

"Since you all have decided to defect from the community be advised that if your spotted in New Orleans you will be killed." Naruto said getting shocked looks from some of the deserters "Now I'm just spit balling here, but you all gave Marcellus a vow to follow him for your rest of your immortal lifes, now it is my belief that a vow is to be taken seriously, so when Marcel repledged his loyalty to us, you also pledged your loyalty. Now that you've chosen to leave, you broke that vow so if your found you will be killed without mercy."

Thierry looked to Marcel for help, but Marcel stayed silent as he saw the logic behind it, and while he frowned upon killing vampires this was how Naruto did things,

Some of Thierry's followers walked back to the other vampires deciding to stay, while the others with frowns left making to leave town immediately, while Thierry glared at Naruto and Klaus and frowned at Marcel before he looked to Diego and left

Study

Naruto, Marcel, Klaus, and Rebekah walked into the study where Sophie waited "I got to admit, I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that." Marcel said

"Well, good riddance to them, I say. We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom. Now that you've regained your composure, let's move on to the next item of business, shall we, with a little help from our dear friend Sophie." Klaus said as he sat at his desk while Naruto sat on the couch with Rebekah and looked at Sophie as Marcel stood beside Klaus

"I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him." Sophie said glaring at Klaus and Marcel

"Now, now, don't be difficult, love. We all want the same thing, and it's pretty obvious what's going on Nik." Naruto said

"It's the Harvest. To die and be reborn. I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back four witches... Just not the right ones." Sophie said as Marcel's eyes widened before he looked to Naruto

"So there's still a chance? If we can get that power back, we can save Davina." Marcel said getting a nod from Naruto

"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge. He'll continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him? He needs sacrifices to gain power." Klaus said

"Keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that's a start." Rebekah said

"Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed." Naruto replied with a thoughtful look on his face causing everyone to look at each other with a look of dawning realization

Later

Naruto and Rebekah walked down the street talking, unknown to them they were being watched by Genevieve

Flashback

1919, French Quarter

Genevieve laid on her bed panting heavily, looking over to her right she smiled as she saw Naruto pound into Rebekah from behind, as he kissed along her neck, she couldn't believe that she was the lover to Naruto and Rebekah, some witches saw sharing a bed with Naruto to be a gift from the gods as they looked at Naruto as a diety everything about him spoke power, authority, and danger. And now she was chosen to be his lover they were in talks of going out of town to see the world Naruto even offered her the chance to be a vampire but with her witch abilities, on her birthday he would give her the power to walk side by side with him and Rebekah,

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked to see Naruto sitting on the bed as Rebekah rode him, getting up she kissed his shoulders and met Rebekah and he in a 3way kiss

End Flashback

Genevieve watched her as her former lovers stopped walking and continued to talk, and it appeared that Rebekah was apologizing before Naruto nodded and the two kissed and embraced each other

 **Finished**

 **Naruto didn't really do anything this chapter just control witches to kill their families and themselves, before getting drunk all day and sleeping with Sophie who he plans on using to get Davina back, and learn all the Ancestral covens secrets, and how to rid them of their power permanently. Also the chains that binded Naruto wasn't magic, it was Fuinjutsu.**

 **Naruto hasn't forgiven anyone he's just being amicable at the moment but if he does get Davina back he will overlook how his family stood against him only once, and Rebekah will be leaving for a while to see her friends, and to see how her and her husband's organization has expanded its rule.**

 **Eclipse will begin to show up in season 2 first the werewolves , and then the vampires when the Strix arrives. The Sirelines are warring but not Naruto's as every vampire Naruto has turned and who they turned have been taught to be shadows even to other vampires, and only vampires who have seen Naruto knows he exists, the Mystic Falls gang knows that there is a 7th Original but instead of an name there was the Uzumaki swirl so they don't even know about him.**

 **Tunde's blade will effect Naruto like it did with Mikael, as Naruto can't siphon Magic from dark objects as easily,**

 **2 people said that the last chapter sucked because Naruto didn't kill the witches, umm there will be plenty of chances for Naruto to kill witches,**

 **In Mystic Falls Bonnie never sacrificed herself to bring back Jeremy since Silas left to track down Katherine, Stefan left town, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie now go to Whitmore, with the the Travellers following after Katherine and being killed Markos never came back, so Alaric is still dead, and there is no barrier that kills supernatural creatures.**

 **The Gemini coven is an enemy of Naruto's as they feel that he shouldn't exist as an Tribrid is the ultimate abomination to nature, Also Naruto is the sire of Lily, and the other Heretics, Julian is dead and his body was destroyed by Naruto.**

 **Naruto isn't all mighty in this fic, he may be the weakest of all the vampire fics I've done. With vampires having the abilities from the Vampire Diaries books, that makes up for Naruto's chakra which he hardly uses. Also Naruto's wolf form is based heavily on Teen Wolf and lightning and electricity is a major weakness for werewolves in Teen Wolf mythology which is why the lightning from the Mikaelson's affected him so heavily.**

 **Should I do the Davina x Kol pairing?**

 **Please Review**


	7. Crescent City

Sophie's House

After Naruto and Rebekah made up, the two went to their new ally's house, where they stayed the night, having sex, and discussing their new situation currently Sophie was drinking Naruto's blood, as the two immortals had bit her a few times during their playtime, as Naruto and Rebekah finished getting dressed and we're about to leave to check on Klaus while Sophie had got a call about a miracle happening at the cemetery, so when the bite marks on her neck, and breast healed she would be leaving after them, "We'll see you later Sophie." Naruto said

"Alright, I'll call you guys when I find out what's going on." Sophie said with a smile as Naruto nodded before he and Rebekah left

Hour Later

Lafayette Cemetery

Sophie entered the cemetery, to see tourist taking pictures of her families tomb which was damaged running into the crypt she saw Sabine, and some girl "What is it? What's going on?"

"It's a miracle." Sabine said with a smirk as Sophie looks to the girl with her back turned to her, as she stood up and looked at her causing Sophie to gasp

"Monique? You're alive!" Sophie said happily as she rushed over to her niece and gave her a big hug, while Sophie was thrilled to see her, Monique seemed less enthusiastic

Mikaelson Compound

Elijah was crouched down examining the corpse of Papa Tunde, which was left for them with his throat slit, and layer in a circle of salt,

Marcel and Klaus stood beside him and watched, before Klaus spoke "Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?" he asked sarcastically

"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah asked his brother looking to him

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep." Marcel said

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah asked

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Klaus asked

"Simple, really it means Papa Tunde served his purpose, and that they had better people to take his place." Naruto said walking to the bar and grabbing a bottle of Bourbon as the three immortals looked to him before he made for the exit but Klaus sped in front of him

"Have you come to help?" Klaus asked

"No." Naruto said turning to the three men "If you and Elijah had stayed out of the way, all the witches besides those 4 girls would be alive, but now you had a Haitian, and 3 more witches probably with problems with us on the loose, now since baldy is dead, a Harvest girl may have risen, so I'm going to go check which one, and if it is Davina, I'm taking her to California." Naruto said brushing past Klaus who sighed before Rebekah entered

"It wasn't Davina that rose, it was Monique Deveraux." Rebekah said having received a text from Sophie

"What?" Klaus asked surprised

"The witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle." Rebekah said

"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back-– kill the witch who took her place." Marcel said before Hayley walked down the steps

"I have a theory about who one of them could be." Hayley said getting their attention as she showed them the sketch of Celeste "Celeste. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

Everyone looked to the picture before they looked to Klaus who spoke "First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us."

"Should've let me kill them." Naruto said

"Yes, Naruto we know." Klaus said

"I'm just saying, now why you deal with this, I'll be taking Hayley to the Plantation. Have fun." Naruto said looking to Hayley who nodded and went to go get her things

"You can't be serious. We need your help."

"Centuries on this planet has taught each of us, that we don't always get what we need." Naruto said causing Klaus to narrow his eyes "I will be taking your baby momma some place safe, last thing we need is another dead in this family."

Klaus nodded as Naruto walked off chugging his bottle of bourbon as Rebekah followed him

Plantation

Naruto, Rebekah and Hayley pulled up in Klaus' jeep, after everyone got out and walked toward the front porch, Rebekah spoke "I'm surprised we didn't have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, well, we all just wanna protect me and the baby, right?" Hayley said not looking back

"Hayley what going on?" Naruto asked causing the girl to sigh and turn to the couple

"Tonight's a full moon." Hayley said getting shrugs from the couple

"So what? You're preggers, you can't turn." Rebekah replied

"Yes, but I wanted to invite a few people over..." Hayley trailed off

"Of course. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be–"

"Human, but only for a few hours, and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou."

Naruto tilted his head to look behind Hayley at the door as a burly man walked out of the house pushing a dolly, pointing to the man Naruto asked "Whose the meat?"

Looking over her shoulder, Hayley turned and shouted "Kegs out back, alright?"

"Yup." the man said as Hayley cleared her throat awkwardly and turned back to Rebekah and Naruto who looked amused

"Right. It appears you weren't gonna wait for us to grant you permission to throw a kegger." Rebekah said

"Hey, listen, you all want me safe? Fine. I'll do as I'm told. I'll play damsel in the glass tower. But tonight's the one night a month that I can meet my family. Now, you guys could rat me out and send me to my room, or help me to throw one hell of a party."

Naruto and Rebekah shared a look, before Naruto shrugged and looked to Hayley, "I took the Labanair family as my own, so if there is more besides you, and this Eve person you mentioned I'd like to meet them, although fair warning the other families that make up the Crescents aren't big fans of mine, and I'm willing to bet that these wolves picked that up."

"Maybe so, maybe not, you're here for me." Hayley said before the three went to get everything ready

Later

Bayou

Naruto was in the Bayou helping Hayley put out clothes for the werewolves, when he turned around to grab a shirt, he paused when he heard growling, causing him to glance back at a brown furred wolf that glared at him, giving a smirk causing the wolf to bark at him Naruto, resumed his task, before leaving, while Hayley was talking to the wolf who had been following her since her arrival

30 Minutes Later

Plantation

Naruto sat on the steps of the house looking up at the full moon with a smile on his face, while Hayley, and Rebekah sat with him as they waited for their guests, before Naruto looked toward the property line as numerous trucks pulled up, before the Crescent Pack for out and walked toward the house, before stopping as Naruto stood up, with Hayley and Rebekah

"Hello members of the Crescent pack, my name is Naruto or as your ancestors knew me as the red Alpha." Naruto introduced causing glares to be placed upon him, "Now I hold no allegiance to any of you, only Hayley as she is the last remaining Labonair member from what I can sense."

"Fuck you, monster!" a blonde haired man shouted rushing Naruto with a stake only for Naruto to roar at him with his eyes glowing brightly causing the man to shout and fall to his knees and clutch his ears, along with every other wolf in the vicinity while their eyes turned amber yellow

The man who attacked suddenly screamed in pain, as he began to shift into his wolf form "W-what are you doing to me!" the man shouted

"I call it The Voice, I meant to come up with a better name but I grew bored, anyway it allows me to force a wolf into shifting, untriggered, or not, nothing not a spell or a pregnancy can stop it from working." Naruto said as he looked at the gathered wolves with his red eyes "I am a direct descendant of the Deep Water Pack, making me the heir to the Original werewolf pack, and the alpha to all wolves, now you don't have to follow me if you don't want to cause I really don't give a shit. 900 years ago I took an orphan in as my own son, with my wife Rebekah here, and gave him my mark." Naruto continued holding up a hand where the crescent moon sat on his palm, "That man and his friend formed the Cresent Wolf Pack, now as I said my obligation is only to the Labanair so I only ask that you treat Hayley as she deserves to be treated as one of you, and I promise you that the wolves will not be attacked by The Originals or any other vampire for that matter, unless it is in self defense, of course."

The Crescent's looked to their alpha wondering if the man would reveal the deal they made with some witches,

Naruto looked to the man who was still shifting before he released him, causing the man to pant, "Hayley is our family, and we protect our own." the alpha said

"Hayley is also our family, and we may fight and bicker but at the end of the day we love each other." Rebekah said as the alpha nodded while Hayley smiled

"Now that, that is out of the way, let's party!" Naruto said getting cheers from the wolves as music began to play,

FRENCH QUARTER

Klaus after spending the day, with Cami trying to heal her hexed uncle had decided to use another means of fixing the priest after compulsion failed, so now here he was walking through the streets with none other than Monique Deveraux in tow "Witches of the French Quarter! I have with me Monique Deveraux. What a shame it would be were I forced to sent her back to the death she's just escaped! Should you wish to prevent this, bring me the witch Bastianna!" Klaus shouted for all witches to hear as he held Papa Tunde's blade which he received from Cami, who was told to stab him with it, but she backed out

"The hell you think you're doing?" Marcel asked walking up as Klaus turned to him

"I'm opening negotiations." Klaus said

"You know my rules. We do not hurt kids." Marcel replied while Klaus rose an eyebrow and pointed Tunde's blade at him

"Spare me the hypocrisy of your moral code. It didn't stop you from killing Monique's mother." Klaus retorted as Marcel looked to the girl guiltily before he yelled toward the buildings "Bastianna! I know you're close. The stench of witches hangs in the air. Mark my words! I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me."

"I'm not saying it again. We do not kill kids." Marcel said frustrated only for Klaus to hold the blade near Monique's throat, causing her to gasp before Marcel vamp-sped up to him, and grab his arm before he squeezed Klaus' wrist forcing him to drop Tunde's blade, before he pushed Klaus away and backed up to stand before Monique protectively but Klaus pushed him to the ground, before Marcel sped up to his feet, and made to rush Klaus but Nik grabbed him and easily snapped his neck, and dropped his body unceremoniously to the ground

"I decide who lives and dies here, Marcellus." Klaus said looking down at Marcel, making to turn around Klaus was surprised when Sophie stabbed him in the heart with Tunde's blade, causing him to roar in pain, as he groaned, the blade embedded itself deep into his chest, and after a moment of screaming in agony, he fell to the ground, unconscious,

Sophie and Monique looked on in shock before Bastianna walked out of the shadows and joined them "I'll take it from here." the woman said, unknown to the trio of witches, as beautiful blood woman was watching them from the shadows

Later

Woods

Throughout the party, Naruto and Rebekah danced and had fun, while meeting some of the wolves, before they slipped away into the woods,

Naruto and Rebekah were making out against a tree, "Have you heard from Sophie?" Rebekah asked

"I'm here kissing you, and your worried about Sophie?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before he sighed as she gave him a look "I have Ravenna watching her, if something happens to her, she'll take care of it."

Rebekah nodded and brought Naruto back in for another round of making out, before the duo stopped and looked around as 10 wolves, stalked out of the woods, "Bloody hell." Naruto groaned in annoyance before the two turned to the wolves who attacked

Moments Later

Naruto and Rebekah stood surrounded by the dead bodies of wolves with a few bite wounds from their scuffle, before Rebekah was hit with threw arrows and a bullet to the head sending her to the ground, "Bekka!" Naruto said turning to her only to gasp in pain, looking down he saw a new hole on his chest with blood leaking, before a hand and a familiar blade appeared where clear air was moments ago, looking up Naruto's eyes widened looking at the face of Genevieve, with a warlock standing behind her with a crossbow, and a pistol

"Hello, my love, it's been such a long time." Genevieve said as Naruto desiccated, and fell to the ground, the red head smirked looking down at the Original couple

Later

Elijah who was weakened by Celeste and only had enough time to save Hayley and her friend Jackson arrived to find the place where Naruto and Rebekah was attacked in the woods. However, the couple was gone, with the only evidence of their fight being the dead wolves lying around, and Rebekah's black leather jacket on the ground next to them. Suddenly, Celeste appeared behind him, followed by Bastianna and Genevieve

"Missing something?" Celeste asked as Elijah glared at her threateningly, but she just laughed "You won't hurt me. I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. And Genevieve knows where your sister, and brother in law are. Bastianna has Klaus, tucked away someplace safe. He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood."

When Elijah lunged toward her, she used magic to bring him to his knees, causing him to scream in pain

"What a horrific ending to your pathetic, diseased family. I guess "always" isn't forever, after all." Celeste said smirking before she and her allies left the broken Elijah

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Marcel has gathered his vampire army in the courtyard to organize a search party for Klaus "We've looked everywhere for him. Tore apart the Cauldron, the City of the Dead. Wherever they got him, he ain't in the French Quarter." Diego reported

"MARCEL!" Elijah yelled getting everyone's attention a little unnerved that Elijah of all people just yelled like that, watching as he stormed to Marcel he asked "Where is my brother?"

"I got guys out looking for him right now." Marcel said as Elijah got closer and two night walkers tried to block his way, but they were thrown aside their skulls roughly hitting the walls breaking their neck

"Elijah!" Hayley shouted in surprise causing the man to look up at her, while Marcel got ready to defend himself if he needed to

"Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him." Marcel explained

"They also have Naruto and Rebekah." Elijah revealed getting a shocked look from everyone "Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all."

French Quarter

A very anxious Sophie who hasn't been able to reach Rebekah, or Naruto was trying to persuade Monique to leave New Orleans with her as she packed up her Jeep, and made to get in "Come on. We have to go."

"I don't wanna go." Monique said not moving to get in the jeep

"Monique, this isn't a debate. I just stabbed an Original. He's gonna kill me as soon as he's recovered." Sophie said after closing the door to look at her niece, and walked closer to grab her hands "Look, I'm sorry for everything. I should have come and got you before that stupid Harvest. But you can still have a normal life, one without all this crazy witch nonsense."

"But I am a witch. And I don't want to go." Monique said heatedly as she used her magic to give Sophie multiple aneurysms, causing Sophie to clutch at her head in agony

"Monique?" Sophie asked shocked and betrayed

"The ancestors said you didn't have enough faith. I was hoping they were wrong. I should've known better." Monique said watching her aunt as Sophie's nose began to bleed

"Monique." Sophie pleaded

"You tried to stop the Harvest." Monique said

"Please don't do this." Sophie pleaded

"Now you wanna run when we need to stay and fight." Monique continued to berate her aunt

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't, don't–"

"The four of us, when we return... We'll have enough power to rid this city of vampires, and we'll kill anyone who doesn't keep the faith." Monique said fanatically as Sophie's eyes started bleeding, and she began coughing up blood

"Monique... please..." Sophie begged weakly falling to her knees

"You should have believed." Monique said unsympathetic

"Stop... please..." Sophie wheezed as Monique turned her back on her and walked away, where Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna are waiting for her, before the four of them walk back into the Quarter, leaving Sophie to die in the street near her car

Sophie shed a tear, as she died, before the blonde woman from earlier walked over to her body watching her, before moments later Sophie gasped and sat up coughing blood, and spittle

"Welcome back, thank god, that Heretics don't stay down for long." the woman said tossing a blood bag in Sophie's lap, "Drink up darling, we have a flight to catch."

"W-who are you?" Sophie asked looking up to the woman who smiled as she opened the blood bag, and drunk from it

"My name is Ravenna, former Queen some 1000 years ago, and the first Heretic. Now that you've joined our ranks, Naruto has given me the order to take you out of town should something happen, and thanks to your militant witch niece your now a vampire/witch hybrid congrats." Ravenna said before turning around and with a flick of her wrist a white flash appeared and a corpse of Sophie appeared on the ground

"What's that for?" Sophie asked a little unnerved at seeing her own dead body

"So no one suspects that your still kicking, we need to get you used to your new abilities so that when we have need of you, your ready." Ravenna said before she lead Sophie around the corner to a Bentley Continental where a man let them in the back before he drove off with the 2 Heretics.

 **Finished**

 **Naruto was stabbed with sanguineous blade, a kunai that he made for Klaus in the even that Mikael ever got to close, the dark object effects all vampiric beings, it's sole purpose is to desiccate a vampire permanently, while an Original would be desiccated for a few hours.**

 **The Crescent Pack has arrived, Elijah is pissed, and on the warpath, 3 Originals are missing, and the Witches are gaining more power quickly**

 **Sophie Devereaux will return with Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 8

FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM

A pale pale and sickly Rebekah was laying on an old mattress in a run-down, abandoned hospital, as she continued to suffer from the werewolf bites she received from her Hera head Naruto's fight with the werewolves, the witches having bleed her dry, and enhanced the venom running through her veins.

A dripping sound by her bedside roused her back to consciousness, blinking and looking around in confusion, she suddenly remembered what happened, and shot up in bed, only to look around and start hallucinating that the hospital is clean and bustling with nurses caring for the sick. Patients were all groaning and crying in agony while the nurses and doctors tended to them at their bedside; all of the sick were suffering from the Spanish Influenza epidemic in 1919.

In reality, the hospital is derelict inside, full of antique beds, wheelchairs, and medical equipment that had been left to rust. Rebekah overwhelmed began hyperventilating as she looked around in her hallucination. Blood dripped onto the floor; a man dropped a bloody rag; another man sat up in bed and coughed up blood into a handkerchief. She jumped when two doctors dropped another patient onto a cot and wheeled him toward the morgue.

Slowly the weak vampire rolled out of the bed, weakened by the lack of blood, and magically enhanced werewolf venom in her system.

Hearing a woman's laughter echoing through the corridors she asked "Who's there?"

In another room, an unconscious shirtless Naruto was shackled to the wall with his arms spread out, the floor soaked with his blood, Genevieve looked him over along with Celeste before they looked toward the door "Rebekah's awake." Celeste said

"I'll handle it." Genevieve said before she walked away

With Rebekah

Rebekah stumbled toward the exit of the room, when she reached the doorway and escaped outside and away from the building before she turned to it "How the hell did I get here?" she muttered to herself before she stumbled toward the steps, but before she could go any farther, she was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake, causing her to gasp before she fell to the ground, only to look up to realize the person who stabbed her looked familiar "Genevieve?"

"Rebekah, tell me you're not leaving already. I thought we might reminisce." Genevieve said with a fake pout before with a quick spell rendered Rebekah, unconscious

Meanwhile inside, Celeste had moved to another room and was looking over the body of Klaus, who was shirtless and lying on a bed, his wrists tied down by restraints. He too was weakened by Papa Tunde's blade, which was still inside of his chest.

Crematorium

Naruto groaned as he stirred awake, looking to his wrist he saw that he was crucified to the wall "Dammit." he said before he looked down to his body to see he still had bite wounds on his torso "I should've healed by now. Why aren't I healing?" he asked himself weakly, before his attention to the door as Genevieve and an unknown warlock walked into the room "Genevieve?" he asked blinking as his vision went blurry

"Hello Naruto." Genevieve greeted

"What have you done to me?" Naruto asked

"With some help, a spell has been cast on this building to suppress your wolf gene, rendering you susceptible to the wolf venom that runs through your veins." Genevieve explained as Naruto groaned as he shook his head to get the spots out of his vision

"Where is Rebekah?" Naruto asked

"She's around here somewhere, suffering horribly for betraying me." Genevieve said as Naruto looked up to her "And you are going to pay for abandoning me, right after I show Klaus what it was that caused my death."

"Go ahead, Nik would've done the same as Rebekah or worse."

"Oh, but Klaus' paranoia is legendary even among spirits, that'll come in handy." Genevieve said

"Stop it Genevieve it isn't to late." Naruto said

"But it is, you left me to die."

"Vampire blood doesn't heal sicknesses, there was nothing I could do to help you." Naruto said causing Genevieve's eyes to narrow before she looked to the warlock along with Naruto to see him inspecting different type of knives "Your going to torture me?"

"No we are going to find out what makes you so special, a Magic using vampire, you once told me that you could pass it on to other witches, well we are going to figure out how, then replicate it on the 9 covens of the New Orleans." Genevieve said walking up to Naruto before she trailed her hands over his torso down to his member which she cupped "Deep inside this gorge body lies the power to make the 9 covens the strongest in the world, no vampire will ever victimize us again."

Naruto looked Genevieve I'm the eyes before she leaned in and kissed him passionately, before she pulled away, "While your helping us, I'll be busy revealing your wife's secrets to your brother in law." Genevieve said as she began to walk away while Naruto glanced to the warlock, and tried to break loose

"You better hope I don't get loose, Genevieve." Naruto said causing her to stop and turn to him, as he panted and glared at her "We both know I can be quite ruthless toward those that anger me."

"Yes, I remember." Genevieve said walked up and plunging her hand into his chest causing him to groan as he felt her clench his heart "I hear by curse you, if you ever try to harm me in anyway, you will be rendered powerless, and turned to stone."

Naruto gave a shout as a he burned itself into his heart before she withdrew her hand, and walked away leaving him panting

Flashback

Fleur-de-lis Sanitarium, 1919

Rebekah working as a nurse at the sanitarium during the Influenza epidemic, when one of the men she wass caring for started coughing uncontrollably, and Rebekah, looking awkward, tried to comfort him "There, there... unidentified sick man." she said patting his shoulder when the man coughed up blood, which accidentally splattered all over her apron

"Oh... that can't be good." Rebekah sighed before she saw Genevieve, who was also working as a nurse, tending to a nearby patient "You! Red!"

Genevieve also in nursing uniform, turned to face Rebekah who gestured to her to come over, rushing over to the patient Genevieve gave him a small glass "Here, try to take a sip of this."

Rebekah watched as the patient drunk the tea, and quieted down "Mmm... just like magic." Rebekah said before she touched her so that Genevieve can sense what she was "But, then again, what would you expect from a practicing witch?"

"It's a simple herbal remedy. It won't stop the inevitable, but it should ease his pain and quiet his lungs. For a while, at least."

"You are quite good at this Miss... what was your name again?" Rebekah asked

"Genevieve."

"Lovely... Perhaps we could give each other some pointers." Rebekah offered

"Certainly, though it is a bit odd. A vampire serving as a nurse." Genevieve said

"Please, darling, I'm an Original vampire. If my city is under attack from this nasty influenza, it is my duty to lend a hand." Rebekah said before she smiled devilishly "Besides, if this entire lot dies, who'd be left to eat?"

"You're wicked!" Genevieve giggled

"You know, I think you and I are going to be fast friends. What do you say you join me at this swell little jazz joint I've discovered on Basin Street tonight? We can toast to the health of New Orleans." Rebekah offered

Genevieve about to say something, but she caught the eye of her friend and fellow witch Clara Summerlin just behind them attending to a patient, giving her a concerned look

"Oh, I don't know.." Genevieve said sadly as she wanted to go

Rebekah, noticing Clara behind her, gestured toward her to join them "You, you should come, too. After playing angels of mercy all day, I'd say we all deserve some fun." she said before walking off, leaving Genevieve who had a wide smile on her face

End Flashback

Rebekah gasped awake in the hospital bed, and with a groan, rolled over and accidentally fell off the bed, though she landed on her feet

Crematorium

Naruto gritted his teeth, as the warlock twisted a knife on his ribs, and gasp when he removed it "Is this part of your experiment, or did I do something to anger you as well?" Naruto asked looking down at the warlock who removed the knife

"Years ago, there were rumors among my coven that a witch was in cohorts with you. Her name was Eva Sinclair."

"Eva? Yeah, we used to screw around, she did this one thing with her to-ughh!" Naruto shouted when he was stabbed in the eye

"I don't care about how she was in bed, I want to know where the children she killed are." the warlock said,

"And what makes you think I know that? I haven't heard from Eva in years." Naruto said as his eye healed slowly

"You know, and I rip you apart, as you should've been years ago, a magic using vampire. The ultimate abomination, against nature." the warlock said walking toward his equipment while Naruto gave a smirk when the man turned toward him

"Which sold I remove first, your tounge or your cock?"

"Well the ladies love both, so I'll go with neither." Naruto said before the warlock advanced toward him but Naruto began to chant "Sanguinem filio, Et Nos Mundo Carcerema, Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, Et Nos Mundo Carcerema. Quick tip, I can also siphon magic."

The warlock began go shout in pain, as a small dot opened up on his torso, before his bones began to break as he was drawn into the small black hole, and blood splattered everywhere Naruto licked his lips, before he broke the shackles binding his wrists and ankles before he fell to the ground with a groan,

Flashback

Fleur-de-lis Sanitarium, 1919

Rebekah walked into the crematorium with a huge smile on her face as she met up with Naruto for a rendezvous. The two immediately embraced and began to make out, as he pushed her up against the wall and trailed his hand down her leg, though she laughed and pushed it away "Naruto have some respect."

"I'm trying to show my respect to my wife's body." Naruto said before he briefly looked around at the bodies in the morgue they're in, all lost to Influenza "Just cause the dead can't appreciate the love of the flesh doesn't mean I have to suffer do I?"

Rebekah smiled and pecked his nose, as he smiled "So are you ready to leave? I really want to see Italy this time of year."

"Not yet."

"Is this about Genevieve? Look I'll admit that I like the girl, as well she and her friend Clara are nice we had are fun, but if your actually willing to let Genevieve into our lives fully then say so." Naruto said

"She's a sweet girl, is all. If you must know, It feels awkward, the others brought up their desire to turn, she hasn't made such a request it feels weird to ask her."

"Then I'll ask her." Naruto said with a shrug "I do have a thing for redheads after all." he smirked before Rebekah playfully slapped him and the two kissed again, before Genevieve walked into the room and was instantly startled when she saw Rebekah and Naruto in a compromising position

"O-oh!" Genevieve said blushing brightly as images of the 4way she and Clara had with the immortal couple filtered through her head, "I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm so sorry!" she apologized before running off

Rebekah followed after her, before turning to Naruto "I'll take care of it." she said before chasing the red head "Genevieve!"

End Flashback

Naruto gasped as he came out of the memory, before he forced himself up to his feet as his sun, and crescent moon marks began to glow red as nature energy began to filter into his body, giving him energy to run on till he could feed on someone, stumbling to the knives on the table Naruto picked up the kunai that put him in this position, the dark magic coming of the blade in waves

New Orleans

Elijah and Marcel were leaving the pit, watching as the human they just interrogated ran off, the two began to walk toward St. Anne's Church when Elijah froze up and began to look around sensing Naruto draw in nature energy

"Elijah, everything ok?" Marcel asked idly noting that witches on the street were also looking around in awe

"I can sense Naruto, he's drawing in the essence of nature, but he'd only do that if he was terribly weakened." Elijah said before he looked to Marcel "We have to hurry."

Marcel looked confused as Elijah began to walk toward the church in a hurry "What are you talking about I don't sense anything?"

"I wouldn't expect you to, Naruto has the ability to take in the essence of nature it was something he liked to do in the times we were human, every witch practicing or not, and werewolf triggered or not could sense it." Elijah said

"My mom was a witch, why can't I?" Marcel said

"Because you haven't connected to the power in your blood that she left you." Elijah said as all around New Orleans ever witch, and werewolf had stopped what they were doing sensing Naruto's actions

Fleur-de-lis Sanitarium

Crematorium

Celeste walked into the crematorium to see it empty only with blood with a curse she left to track down Naruto.

Naruto stumbled down the hallways, his eyes looking for anyone that he could feed on, his wounds had finally began to heal slowly as the nature energy flowing through his body began to finally start the process of the venom leaving his system, turning the corner he saw Genevieve in Rebekah

"Genevieve." Naruto hissed causing the girls to look toward him before he rushed toward Genevieve and made to grab her by the throat when he groaned and clutched his chest as his skin began to turn grey with a shout he sped backwards into the wall, as the burning sensation on his heart stopped, as he panted

With a smirk Genevieve walked away as Rebekah stumbled to the panting Naruto "Rebekah, are you ok?" he asked

"No." Rebekah said sitting next to Naruto who pulled her to his side letting the nature energy flow through her as well

"Genevieve hopes to use Nik's paranoia against us, but I dont know what she's hoping for, you killed her because she called Mikael, and we had nothing to do with it."

"But I'm the one who revealed to her that Mikael existed." Rebekah revealed causing Naruto to look at her in shock

"What?" Naruto asked

"Everytime we left a city, to go on one of our vacations away from the family, I had a witch do a locator spell to find Mikael so that we would go the opposite way." Rebekah revealed

"And you asked Genevieve to do this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, then she came to me later and revealed that she sent a photo Mikael like we wanted her to so I killed her and Clara." Rebekah said

"She'll manipulate your memories to make it look like we betrayed Nik by bringing Mikael to town. We have to go. We're both weak, and chances our she'll have Nik at full strength when she set him upon us." Naruto said as he forced himself up and helped her to her feet

"Your not mad?" Rebekah asked

"No, if you wanted to stay away from Mikael that bad you could've told me, and I would've gladly did the spell for you." Naruto said as he lead her away so they could find an exit but ran into Celeste "Food." Naruto said rushing to attack the girl but an pain infliction spell stopped him

"Oh, sweet Naruto what happened to all that self control?' Celeste asked

"It died," Naruto said looking at the girl "Who are you?"

"My name is Celeste."

Naruto blinked "You look very different." he said

"Yes, I've made good use of the body jumping spell you taught me." Celeste said

"What beef do you have with us?" Naruto asked as Rebekah walked over

"Your wife killed me." Celeste said looking to Rebekah as she gained a look of realization

"You were Clara." Rebekah said

"Yes, I was and after you infected me and Genevieve I managed to jump into a different body. You Mikaelson's destroy everything you touch, now it's time you destroyed each other." Celeste said walking away leaving the couple to watch her

Moments Later

The couple walked through the hallways, but stopped when they saw a furious Klaus standing there with Tunde's blade "Nik, whatever she showed you, it isn't true." Naruto said

"I want to believe you, but your Rebekah's face tells a different story." Klaus said advancing toward the couple

"He can't be reasoned with." Naruto said to her before she nodded and spat a stream of flames at Klaus while Naruto blew concentrated wind causing the flames to turn white as the were superheated

Klaus stomped his foot and pillars of earth rose up and shielded him as the flames raged

Elijah was walking up the steps quickly, he had had a tiresome day, Marcel would've been with him but he had banished him from the Quarter, he would've killed him but that would make Niklaus angry, approaching the door, Elijah stopped when he heard flames rushing toward him, and felt a drastic increase in heat, eyes wide Elijah threw his hands up just as white hit flames exploded out of the sanitarium but quickly he froze the flames before they could reach him, with a punch he shattered the ice and rushed inside to stop his family from fighting

Naruto and Rebekah walked through a different hallway when Klaus burst from the ground slashing at them with his blade, but Naruto punched him in the gut while Rebekah kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling away but he regained his footing as the two were still weaked while he was at full strength

"Your blows have no power behind them." Klaus said licking the dribble of blood that fell from his lip before he began walking toward them

"Stop and think Niklaus, why would we bring Mikael to town when we were about to leave anyway?!" Naruto asked loudly

"Shut up." Klaus growled vamping out before he rushed them, and cut Naruto across the cheek, and elbowed him in the jaw, sending him flying away, before he parried Rebekah's hook and threw her into another room, before he rushed to stab her but Naruto appeared and grabbed Klaus' wrist and forced him to stab himself in the heart causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground

"Think about it Nik, Rebekah and I were planning to leave, we gained nothing from calling Mikael. I've protected you to the best of my ability when we were humans from Mikael, hopefully you'll see that." Naruto said before he got Rebekah and the two walked out together passing Elijah with a nod and getting into Elijah's car before speeding off inside it.

Next Day

Gymnasium

Bastianna was instructing 50 witches, and warlocks on the part they were to play after she was sacrificed to let her magic flow back into the earth, and the witches had their full power again, when the door to the gym was opened and slammed causing them to look over to see Naruto stumble inside, causing them to stand up in preparation for a fight

"Good day, witches of the French Quarter, I have come to lend you my help." Naruto said causing them to glance amongst themselves "In joining your ancestors." Naruto Finished as he vamped out and ripped Bastianna's head off, before he went on a killing spree, blood splattered everywhere as heads, hearts, and other limbs were removed by Naruto till only one remained turning toward the door where the warlock escaped through Naruto walked out of the door to see Rebekah feeding on the man as he watched Naruto placed a hand on his chest and attempted to siphon off the curse on him that wouldn't let him harm Genevieve but it proved useless, as unless she was dead the curse wasn't going to be broken

"Did you kill the old bag?" Rebekah asked getting his attention

"Yeah, let's go get Davina." Naruto said getting into Elijah's car and heading over to the cemetery as they drove Naruto saw Klaus standing with Cami at the Opera House and turned the corner before they could be scene

Flashback

1919, Opera House

Naruto in a suit, and Rebekah in her dress walked into the dressing room and sighed when they saw an African American woman feeding on a man "If you feed on the performers, we won't have a show."

The woman pulled back and turned to Naruto with blood on her lips (Picture Kerry Washington) "Well I've been at law school for a while, I've missed the delectable humans of New Orleans." Tiffany said as Naruto smiled and pulled her into a kiss,

"We've missed you." Naruto said

"I've missed you both as well." Tiffany said to her sire/lover, before laughter was heard, and Naruto looked up "What's wrong?"

"Mikael is here." Naruto said wide eyed before he grabbed Tiffany's and rushed toward the stage meeting Rebekah on the way, and the three stopped in horror looking at Marcel who was chained to up, along with various werewolves and Lana speared up on props all dead with the exception of Marcel

"Marcel!" Tiffany yelled rushing into help him along with Klaus before Mikael appeared and threw her away before he moved to stake Klaus but Tiffany telekinetically threw a metal rod into his side, and made to recklessly rush him but Naruto grabbed her

"The both of you run, now!" Naruto ordered as Mikael turned to them before the two girls sped off reluctantly as the stage was lit aflame by Mikael

"Prince Naruto, ready for another bout?" Mikael asked with a smirk that Naruto returned before he rushed Mikael and the two began to trade blows before Naruto kneed him in the gut and grabbed him by the hair and tossed him into the crowd before Naruto sped after him, and tried to grab the stake but Mikael kicked him in the chin and grabbed him in a full nelson before he channeled lightning through Naruto causing him to scream in pain, before he swung his head back and broke Mikael's nose, and threw him into the ceiling, and fell to a knee panting as bolts of lightning coursed through his body, Mikael seeing Naruto trying to recoup, removed himself from the crater in the ceiling and shit down at Naruto kicking him in his neck causing it to snap, with a smirk Mikael rushed off after his children, while the flames raged Tiffany and a man with long raven hair returned and rushed over to Naruto while Tiffany was in tears as her brother was dead, before she and the man helped Naruto to his feet and the two sped off with him in tow.

End Flashback

Lafayette Cemetery

It was nightfall, Naruto and Rebekah had found Davina's body wrapped in white cloth, in her family's tomb, before he lowered the cloth to look at her face then covered it back up again "I got you Davii, I got you."

Picking her up again, Naruto and Rebekah rushed toward the exit, but stopped in surprise as they were trapped "Damn witches." Naruto hissed

"It's a trap, hurry and siphon the barrier."

"I can't , this isn't some low level salt barrier, we need to find what they anchored it to so that I can siphon it." Naruto said before he walked into a crypt and with a stomp of his foot a seal appeared and out popped a bed, which he put Davina on, before he and Rebekah looked up when they smelt blood, before there attention went to Davina who gasped and tried to fight her way out from under the sheet.

"Davina! You're okay. You're safe now." Naruto said sitting her up and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear "You hear me? You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Davina threw herself into Naruto's arms crying as he held her close smiling that his daughter was back, before a large burst of energy rendered the ancestors unable to watch what was going on until he and his family left the cemetery.

Outside

Klaus walked into the cemetery, wielding the indestructible white oak stake and screaming in a rage for Rebekah and Naruto "REBEKAH! NARUTO! Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last."

Elsewhere

Elijah walked past the crypts before he stopped in front of one, as Naruto and Rebekah walked out of one as Davina was asleep, "Elijah?" Rebekah asked surprised to see him, while Naruto who was sealing the crypt from the outside looked over

"What are you doing here? The both of you should be on the other side of the world by now." Elijah said

"We've done nothing wrong, Elijah, if Nik wants a fight hell get one." Rebekah said

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Klaus bellowed getting their attention "They're mine." he said as his eyes turned yellow as the veins protrude on his face and his fangs came out. Elijah held Papa Tunde's blade in his hand, as the blade shook as Elijah tightened his grip, Elijah's vampire face came out and he bared his fangs at Klaus, and Rebekah quickly did the same, while Naruto eyes glowed red, as he gave a beastly growl. All four Originals were ready to attack.

 **Finished**

 **Next chapter, Naruto destroys the White Oak Stake, goes to Mystic Falls, kill some people, save some people, and recruits a certain Bennett witch.**

 **If Naruto knows how the magic works he can siphon it, so until he knows what Genevieve used to he him he won't be able to get rid of it,**

 **Davina is back, thanks to Naruto killing Bastianna, Naruto will get her out of town for a bit, and began training her in Traditional Magic.**


	9. Chapter 9

The four Immortals were waiting for someone to make the first move, when Naruto glanced down to the stake in Klaus' grip, he sensed the dark magic it radiated along with the energy inside it, which reminded him of a tree he was intimately familiar with.

With a growl Naruto shot forward in a shockwave causing Rebekah and Elijah to stumble back as he hit Niklaus with a lariat sending him through a crypt, as well as causing him to drop the stake, which Naruto picked up, backing up as he inspected the stake, Naruto looked to Elijah, and Rebekah "Is this the stake Esther left behind?"

"Yes." Elijah and Rebekah said as thunder clouds rumbled in the sky causing the two to look up just as Klaus walked back watching as Naruto held up the stake before a bolt of lightning struck it causing the stake to burst into ash causing the three eyes to widen as with a swipe of his hand Naruto sent the ash flying away, before he stomped his foot and an identical stake grew from the ground

Looking to Klaus, Naruto spoke "Your so blinded with anger that you don't even realize that the witches have used your paranoia against you, so that you can cause the downfall of your family."

Klaus glared at Naruto who smirked "You remind me of Mikael."

Klaus' eyes widened as he took a step back before he gained an angry expression "I'm not him. Your betrayal justifies my anger. His was that of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty. None of you were, not Kol, not Finn, None of you!" Klaus said upset "I think you've forgotten what he was truly like."

"No. I have not forgotten." Naruto said placing a finger on a crypt before the scenery changed causing the Mikaelson children to look around before their gaze stopped on a young Klaus and Elijah, while 14 year old Naruto was sitting on a tree over a deer, while young Klaus aimed his bow and arrow

"Be still. Deep breath. Hold...NOW!" Elijah coached before Klaus shot the arrow, but missed the deer that jumped and made to run off but for stakes shot up and impaled it to a tree as it triggered the trap

"Yes!" Klaus cheered as Naruto dropped down and ruffled his hair

"Good job squirt." Naruto said while Klaus pouted and smacked his hand away

"Stop calling me that!" Klaus shouted

"Make me brat." Naruto goaded before he looked to the side as Mikael approached

"Your encouraging him while he grows more pathetic." Mikael said

"I'm not pathetic." Klaus said hurt and embarrassed

"Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden." Mikael said snatching the bow from Klaus

"I'm sorry." Klaus said looking down before Mikael grabbed him by the front of his shirt

"It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill." Mikael spat before he suddenly attempted to back hand Klaus but Naruto grabbed him by his wrist and pushed him away with a glare

"We have the deer, Nik did exactly what I told him to do." Naruto said standing in front of Klaus who looked at Naruto in surprise

"Miss the deer?" Mikael asked incredulously

"Make it run into the trap." Naruto corrected "Now if you only came to berate your son on doing his job perfectly you can leave, or help us take it back to the village."

Mikael stared at Naruto before with a scoff he walked away, but paused when Naruto spoke "My father was wrong about you, you are not a great man, I don't see how he and mother could ever trust you with anything."

The three boys watched as Mikael walked away

The scenery went back to normal, "That was the first time Mikael attempted to put his hands on you, The three of us stopped him and did so numerous times after, maybe we should relive some of those shall we." Naruto said before he slammed his palm into the crypt and the scenery changed again this time to a clearing where Naruto was meditating while Esther watched over him as forest critters gathered around him, before his brow twitched and he looked up toward the village

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Esther asked

"Niklaus." Naruto said getting up and racing back toward the village

Mikaelson Hut

Mikael was brutally beating Klaus, who was almost fully grown now, and was curled in the fetal position on the floor, with a whip, when Elijah rushed into the room to urged him to stop "Father! Father, please!" he pleaded only to be pshed away

"Stay back!" Mikael yelled before he turned back to Klaus and began to whip him again when Rebekah rushed into the room with Mikael's sword in her hands, aiming it at her father

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rebekah yelled as Mikael turned to her in shock as she aimed his sword at him "I will not let you hurt him anymore!"

"You stand against me? For him?!" Mikael asked outraged, before he made to snatch his sword when suddenly Naruto entered and with a flick of his wrist telekinetically threw Mikael through the wall, and slammed into a tree and was rendered unconscious, where he would lay till Esther found him and removed the memory from his mind

Later

Klaus looked confused as the scenery changed to Mikael asleep beside Esther before Rebekah approached his sleeping form "What is this?" Klaus asked

"This is what happened that night." Naruto answered as they watched human Rebekah take out one of Naruto's kunai, before she raised it high but before she could make another move Elijah grabbed her wrist causing her to turn to see Naruto and Elijah watching her, before Elijah removed the kunai, and Naruto picked her up bridle style and carried her away, while Elijah watched his father

End Flashback

Klaus looked to Rebekah in shock, and took a few steps away before he sped off, causing Naruto to sigh, before he tossed the stake to Elijah "Keep that handy, with all the white oak gone, it will give our enemies false hope." Naruto said with a smirk, before he walked to the crypt that Davina slept in to check on her, he sighed when he saw she was still asleep, before he closed the door and went to search for Rebekah and Elijah

Finding the two he saw Niklaus apologizing, and proclaiming his love for his family, how he was heart broken that two of the most important people could betray him in such a way, before Elijah revealed that Marcel admitted to lying to Genevieve that Naruto and Rebekah wanted her to bring Mikael to town, after the couple accepted Klaus' apology their attention went to the gate as a gust of wind blew it open

"The barrier is down, we're free to go." Naruto said walking back to get Davina

Month Later

After Rebekah said her see you laters to Hayley, and her siblings Naruto, Davina, and she left town, the two went to the Caribbean where Naruto began to teach her magic, once she had a good handle in a show of courage she told Naruto that she wanted to go back and learn about Ancestral magic, along with her friends who she hadn't seen, while unsure about the idea Naruto agreed only because he wanted her to be happy and knowing how much she missed her friends, so after dropping Rebekah off in Washington DC, Naruto took Davina back to New Orleans and before he could head back to the Mikaelson Compound he received a call about Gemini witches being spotted at Whitmore college.

Mystic Falls, VA

Whitmore College

Bitter Ball

College students were dancing together having a fun time, as Naruto walked through the crowd he walked by the Petrova doppelganger, and her date Damon Salvatore, as he walked Naruto caught a familiar face dragging an African American woman away from the party "A Bennett witch, and a vampire, oh that can't be good." he said walking toward the exit to follow

Dorm Room

Bonnie grunted as she was forced to sit down as Enzo held a bloodstained napkin in front of her "I'm going to say this once, little witch, perform the location spell." Enzo ordered

"I don't have to, or want to help you." Bonnie said with a glare

"Aw you see love, if you don't help me, I'll start offing your college mates one by one." Enzo threatened

"Wow, you sound very bitter mate." Naruto said in the doorway causing the two to turn to him

"Bugger off this has nothing to do with you, pretty boy." Enzo said with a glare

"I beg to differ, a man standing over a beautiful young woman in an aggressive manner, I'd say it's my duty to make sure she's alright. So why don't you get lost, before I'm forced to get violent." Naruto said getting an amused look from Enzo who looked to Bonnie who shook her head negatively at him but Enzo rushed Naruto and his eyes widened in surprise and shock when Naruto's arm speared through his chest with his heart on hand before he ripped it out and dropped the corpse to the ground, and stepped over the body as he dropped the heart

Bonnie stood up and made to use a pain infliction spell but Naruto raised a hand in surrender "I'm not going to hurt you." he said but Bonnie's focus was on the sun mark on his palm, having seen the mark on her Grams

"How do you have that?" Bonnie asked

Naruto looked at his palm, and shrugged "It's a long story Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?" Bonnie asked

"Katerina told me all about the Mystic Falls gang, your family isn't happy with how you've been acting especially Sheila."

"My Grams is dead."

"She was, yes but not anymore." Naruto said causing Bonnie to look at him in shock " Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am an Original." Naruto began as Bonnie paled at hearing he was an Original "I'm also half, wolf, and half witch." Naruto said as he used his magic to cause flowers to bloom all over the dorm "1000 years ago your ancestor Ayanna, promised her and her descendants eternal loyalty to me, now I was never a big fan of slaves, so I have taught, protected, bedded, and lived with the Bennett family for centuries. When a Bennett witch dies she is given that time on the Other Side to interact with spirits and nature to enhance their own understanding of the way magic works. You have committed suicide 3 times before your 18th birthday, and your family thinks that you being around Elena, and Damon is no longer an option.

"They want me to leave town?" Bonnie asked

"That or give up your magic." Naruto said causing Bonnie's eyes to widened "They know that if you have magic you'll continue to be used like the fledgling was trying to do, or you'll continue to be martyr which wouldn't sit well since the Other Side is about to be destroyed soon."

"But these are my friends." Bonnie said

"They're immortal, and once you are and capable of protecting yourself better against vampires you'll be allowed to see them again." Naruto said as Bonnie looked down "Chose wisely Bonnie, because there is no going back. Leave with me, or Stay here."

Bonnie began to think for herself instead of worrying about what Elena would want her to do, for the past few months she had been going through the motions, her dad was dead, Jeremy was as well, her mom was a vampire along with her friends and her friends were happy but she wasn't, she was lonely no other witches, no boyfriend, only vampires, it's time she listened to her Grams advice, and stay out of vampire buisness and a way to do that was to leave.

Looking to Naruto who was patiently waiting for her, she remembered how her Grams had said that the Bennett bloodline followed the orders of only one being and that was the Tribrid, who only wanted them to live a full life, her Grams said he could be the cruelest person to his enemies and the nicest to his friends, her Grams spoke of him in reverence, that it was an honor to be in his presence and she could see why his aura was mind blowing, she never felt such power not from any vampire she's every come across , not to mention she also felt like she could do anything at the moment,

As Bonnie continued to delve deeper into Naruto's aura she began to pant as he eyes glazed over in lust before she walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

Used to this from Bennett witches, when they first meet him Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and began to kiss her back and make love to the his newest recruit

Later

Naruto watched as Bonnie studied the Cresent and sun marks on her palms after their lovemaking before he had her redress and stand in a seal, just as the door behind them opened Bonnie disappeared in a flash of light, with a smirk Naruto Rose to his feet, before his arm shot out and he caught Damon who tried to attack him, before he turned and caught Elena as well

"Damon Salvatore, and Elena Gilbert. We meet at last."

"Where did you send Bonnie?' Elena asked as she tried to pry Narutos hand from around her neck

"I sent her to her family, away from the people she's been a martyr for, for the last few years. A member of the Bennett family sacrificing herself for the Petrova doppelganger, I thought Katerina was joking." Naruto said before he looked to Damon who struggled at Katherines name

"You know Katherine?" Elena asked

"I ought to we had a daughter together." Naruto said causing Elena's eyes to widened "I sent her hear a few years ago to help my brother in law break his curse, before she came back with the cure, and Silas to boot, a real overachiever that one."

"Your the 7th Original. The red swirl on the cave wall." Damon said remembering how their was only the names of the Originals and the story how Klaus killed his mom, and a red swirl that Rebekah said belonged to her husband

"Yes, and your Lilian's oldest boy, I remember you we tried to take you and your younger brother Stefan but she almost killed the two of you." Naruto said as Damon looked at him wide eyed "Didn't know your mom was a vampire? I had assumed when you turned that memory came back after all I had to compel you to forget how your mother had lost control and tried to attack you and your brother."

"It's a shame she thought you both died in 1864, but in 1903 she heard from one of my sirelings Lexi Branson that she had befri8a Stefan Salvatore but the Gemini coven attacked us and imprisoned her. Your going to help me find the Gemini witches on this campus so that I can free your mother, don't and I will kill Elena like I did the Lockwood boy, and that British guy from earlier." Naruto said getting a nod from Damon before he released the two

"Y-you killed Tyler Lockwood?" Elena asked in shock

"And enjoyed it, sweetheart, now I sense a set of Gemini twins and an older sister perhaps. Let's go." Naruto said before leading the two younger immortals away

In no time at all, Naruto found all three Gemini witches, Luke, Liv, and Joe torturing the three into giving him his needed information Naruto sent out a text to Ayana who took some Heretics to Portland to storm the home of the leader of the coven and find the 1903 prison world before they went to save Lily and her friends, Damon immediately left to go see his mother, and calling Stefan who had moved to Savanna, GA and telling him everything that happened.

Weeks Later

New Orleans, LA

St. Anne's Church

Father Kieran and Elijah had gathered a meeting for the various supernatural and human factions to settle on an agreement, including Genevieve and Diego to represent the witches and the vampires, respectively,

"St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city. So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming." A stressed out Kieran said the hex having been clawing away at his sanity for the last month

"Yes, thank you for coming. And welcome." Elijah said as he held up a signed document "These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard." he continued before he tore the document in half "Which, of course, no longer apply, because I'm in charge."

"You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves. Never mentioned anything about making yourself king."

"Well, you were each selected to represent your own communities. In our honor, however, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city. However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here: you can all play nicely together, or you can leave." Elijah said before the doors to the church opened and the recently returned Naruto walked inside "Brother, what are you doing?" he asked as Naruto sat at the end of the table

"I'll be representing the wolves." Naruto said with a smirk as Diego and Genevieve scoffed "Or I can slaughter the representatives for the witches and vampires and I can represent all three since I am stronger than the two."

Genevieve and Diego glared as Naruto smirked, before he looked to Elijah seriously "Peace can only be established if all 4 species that make up this peice of shit city are all in agreement."

Lycee

Monique, Abigail, and Davina we're in the greenhouse, practicing spells on dried roses. Monique and Abigails flowers returned to life, but Davina's remained dry and dead "See Davina? It's easy. All you have to do is try." Abigail said to her friend

"I am trying." Davina said frustrated wanting nothing more than to use the magic she inherited from her father than her cursed mother's but she had promised to keep it secret

"Trying and failing. Ever since you came back." Monique said

"When are you going to stop being such a bitch to me, Monique?" Davina asked

"When you stop being weak. You're supposed to be a Harvest girl, but maybe you don't belong here. Maybe you never did." Monique said in Davina's face as Davina glared at her Monique and Abigail screamed and jumped when all the flowers busted into flames, before Davina grabbed her things and walked out of the Lycee, while the girls came out of the shock and tried to put out the fire

Later

St . Anne's Church

"I so did not miss this." Naruto thought to himself as the vampire and witches argued back and forth before Naruto tired of all the yelled unleashed his presence on everyone causing them to gasp for breath "Would you all shut the fuck up, we aren't here for you all to bicker like children we are here to.."

Naruto was interuppted by Hayley as she stormed in "Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?" she asked

"Why do you think I'm here Hayley?' Naruto asked her causing her to blush in embarrassment, before Naruto looked to Genevieve and Diego, before focusing on Elijah "Maybe we should pick this up some other time Elijah, maybe they need yo go home and think about there demands and make sure that they are well thought out before we reconvene this farce of a meeting."

Elijah nodded before Genevieve and her guards began to leave but the still seated Naruto stopped her "Genevieve, I have something for you." he said handing her a box

Confused the redhead opened the box slowly and gasped as she saw it was a heart with a familiar brand on it, the same brand she put on Naruto's "I thought you should have something near and dear to me." Naruto smirked as a pale Genevieve realized that Naruto had ripped his own heart out there by getting rid of her hex

 **Finished**

 **Seems everyone really wants to see, ruthless Naruto well we are almost at season 2, so be prepared as he's coming. Now for those that say Naruto is weak and he's getting his ass kicked by everyone, let me remind you that Naruto has only lost 2 fights, one against a full powered Mikael and another to 1 Original Vampire and 2 Original Hybrids. He was captured by the witches after a fight with wolves that ke and Rebekah killed before he was stabbed with a dark object of his own creation, made with Originals in mind.**

 **The Originals do not have chakra, never said they did, I said Naruto's knowledge of shape manipulation helped them refine their control over the elements, and that all vampires 500+ can use the elements as well just not as well as the Originals can.**

 **Chapter was rushed as I'm sure some of you can tell due to lack of Naruto x Davina scenes, I wanted to show those, and Naruto torturing the Gemini coven and saving Lily and the Heretics but I got other shit to do.**

 **Yes, Naruto ripped his own heart out, Bow there is nothing but the knowledge that the witches would be at full power stopping Naruto from killing Genevieve and this treaty Elijah cooked up will make it harder for him to do it and get away with it, so that Elijah doesn't get on his nerves.**

 **Rebekah has left for a while, and Naruto has destroyed the real white oak stake and left a fake one in its place to give people like Mikael and Esther false hope when they come back.**

 **I'm thinking of Naruto being Hayley's rock during her time of grief, which may cause them to began sleeping with each other again, while leaving Gia alive. It'll work with Naruto and Hayley two alphas marrying empowering their wolves, but Naruto doesn't trust Cresents only Labanair's, expect Naruto to be against Klaus' moon ring plan.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rousseau's

Naruto walked from the bar with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, sliding into the booth with Elijah he poured the both of them a drink "Welcome to what I had to put up with when I first became King of England, it's funny how people in positions of power tend to do nothing more than bicker like children isn't it?" Naruto asked sliding Elijah his glass

"How did you deal with it?" Elijah asked taking a sip of bourbon

"Killed them." Naruto shrugged before he sipped his drink "You need to understand, the vampires have terrorized the witches for the past year, now that the witches are almost back at full strength they have a lot of aggression. Either give them something they'll both agree to, or frighten them into compliance, which will give you a temporary solution till a better one can be found."

"And how does one go about scaring vampire, witches, and werewolves into playing nice?" Elijah asked as Naruto looked thoughtful before he gave a smirk

"I'll think of something." Naruto said before he and Elijah looked to the side when a beautiful woman approached them

Francesca Correa approached the two and greeted "Mr. Mikaelson. Mr. Uzumaki."

[Forgot to mention: Naruto goes by his original last name, Haroldson doesn't exactly roll off the tounge]

"Ms. Correa." Elijah said in return as Naruto gave a nod and poured himself another drink

"Please, call me Francesca."

"We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa. We know exactly who you are. You own the Palace Royale Casino. You're one of the city's leading philanthropists. And according to our sources, you're the matriarch to a rather sizable drug trafficking empire. So, why are we here?"

"Whatever you may think of me, my family's been a part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take Father Kieran's place. You both will be dealing with me from now on." Francesca said

"Are you giving us a mandate?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"No." Francesca laughed, before she leaned in closer to Naruto looking him in the eye "I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you both do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it."

"Yes, I can see you're highly motivated." Elijah said watching as Naruto and the woman exchanged smiles, before Francesca looked to him

"You know, I should mention I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you. Have a good night." Francesca said before with a fake smile she walked away

"She's an interesting one." Naruto said

Later

Bayou

Hayley was approached by Jackson as they both watched Oliver and another wolf sparring and wrestling outside "Shouldn't you be out there playing Fight Club with the rest of the frat boys?" she asked

"Nah. That's just for pecking order. They already know who's the Alpha." Jackson said with a grin

"That's good." Naruto said standing behind the two causing them to jump and turn to him before Hayley punched him in his chest

"Don't do that!" Hayley yelled as Naruto smirked before he motioned for the two to follow him, while glancing at Oliver

Moments Later

The three were now sitting Inside, while other werewolves were staring at them from a distance "A party?" Hayley asked

"Yes, Hayley a party you know the gatherings I used to take you to, I've set down terms for the Wolves and our signature is needed." Naruto said with a sigh

"Do we have to do this?" Hayley asked

"Yes, we do, if you want the Crescent wolves to be included like you said when you barged in earlier, then the two descendants of the first pack needs to sign the treaty." Naruto said before he looked to Jackson "I want you to let your pack know that if they cause a problem, and antagonize anyone they'll have to deal with me, this party is to promote peace among the factions of New Orleans, not to see who has the hardest bite."

Jackson nodded his head before with a nod Naruto got up and with a hug and kiss to Hayley left the Bayou

Later

Faction Party

Mikaelson Compound

The party was in full swing as Genevieve entered with Davina, Abigail, and Monique in tow. Diego and the other vampires were drinking together when they saw Jackson, Oliver and some other werewolves entering the party, while Naruto, Klaus and Elijah looked at the party from the balcony

"Have to say I'm impressed, Elijah." Naruto said

"Yes." Klaus nodded in agreement

"Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds." Elijah said

"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening." Klaus said before the three tapped their glasses of champagne together before Klaus walked off and Naruto and Elijah looked at the party to see everyone was mingling, before Diego and some other vampires pass Jackson and Oliver before Diego purposely bumped into Jackson before Oliver got in his face

"What's up, little man?" Diego asked before Jackson tapped Oliver's shoulder

"He's not even worth it." Jackson said before he and the wolves walked away

"Well, let's hope that they all can behave themselves." Naruto said to Elijah before walking down the steps toward the witches

Genevieve seeing Naruto turned to face him with her gaurd up "Naruto, nice party." she said trying to be polite while Naruto smirked

"Yes it is." Naruto said before he looked to Davina "Davina would you care to a company me?"

Davina with a smile took his offered hand and the two walked away leaving Monique to watch after them with a look of jealousy on her face

"So how has magic school been going?" Naruto asked

"Terrible, the witches hate me, and why wouldn't they." Davina sighed

"It'll be alright, Davii, don't think about how they feel, your just as much of a witch as they are, embrace it, and you'll find that you are more powerful than your militant witch friend." Naruto said as they made it to the bar "1 bourbon, and a grape soda for my teenage witch friend, please."

Elsewhere

Monique was glaring at Naruto and Davina as they talked and laughed when Abigail looked to her "Something the matter Monique?" she asked

"The Ancestors spoke of Naruto, how he had the most knowledge of different types of magic, and magical items. They say that if he takes an interest in a witch that he would allow that witch to learn from him, I don't understand why he's so interested in Davina who can't even restore one rose." Monique explained as Genevieve who was listening looked over to Naruto and Davina

"Yes, it is curious, but maybe he just wants to get in her pants, he is known to sleep with witches." Genevieve said having no idea the exact nature of Naruto's relationship with Davina

Monique looked to the two and smirked, before the night was over she would sleep with Naruto and work her way into his good graces to have access to his library

Later

Diego was mean mugging Oliver as he chugged his glass, "Diego." Elijah said behind him getting his attention "You will be polite and welcoming."

Diego placed his glass down and turned to Elijah "Yeah, see, his people killed my whole family. My sister bled out on the floor right next to me. The only reason I'm standing here is because Marcel came along and turned me before I bled out, too. So, I'm telling you right now- I cannot be polite and welcoming to that."

"Diego, I understand your anger. However, there are certain overtures that need to be made, if we are to find a degree of peace." Elijah said before he walked away and approached Jackson whi was watching as Naruto and Hayley danced while his betrothed looked so happy as she laughed at something Naruto said

"Welcome to my home." Elijah greeted

"I wouldn't be here if Hayley hadn't forced the issue." Jackson said turning to Elijah

"Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires in particular view you as... well, barbaric."

"Hayley tells me that this peace treaty is important to you." Jackson said

"Yes, it certainly is. So much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear. Have a wonderful evening." Elijah threatened before he walked off, before Jackson snuck off upstairs to meet with Klaus

30 Minutes Later

Naruto and Francesca were flirting with each other when Diego joined them followed by Oliver before insults were exchanged and Oliver faked an apology on behalf of his people before laughing in Deigo's face only for the vampire to push him, and he would've grabbed Oliver but Naruto slapped his arms down before Oliver tried to throw a hook, but Naruto caught his arm, ripped it from the socket, before he began to swing Oliver into the ground using the dislocated limb, and threw him into a wall, where he laid unconscious before Naruto looked to Diego and without a gesture rose Diego into the air before he began to slam him to the walls and bounce him into the concrete before Naruto dropped him by Oliver,

Everyone looked on in shock at how brutal Naruto was, when he dealt with the two, before Naruto looked around "You all are here for peace, that means letting go of whatever slights that have been committed against you in the past. If you can't get over your problems and you all can't learn to get along, if your families can't create some sort of community, then I have no problem killing you all and bringing in vampires, werewolves, and witches who can." Naruto said as he began to vamp out slowly and raised his hands and in a show of advanced pyrokinesis had blue flames flare from his fingertips "So what's it going to be? You get along to make your home and people better, or you continue to fight, and die, and have other members of your species come in and erase every single trace that you were ever here."

Everyone looked amongst themselves, before nodding "Smart choice." Naruto said dismissing the flames, as his face returned to normal

2 Hours Later

Naruto burst into his room carrying Francesca as they kissed lustfully before thier attention was given to Monique who was only wearing Naruto's red silk sheets, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted so with a raised eyebrow Naruto asked "Are you sure, you want to do this?"

Monique answered by walking over to Naruto and kissing him

Later

Monique laid unconscious on the shaking bed, with a bite wound on her neck and her freshly fucked pussy leaking Naruto's cum,

Francesca moaned loudly as Naruto pushed her head into his pillows while he fucked her from behind, her toes curling as she got ready to cum, before in a flash of speed Naruto using his grip on her hair yanked her uo and hugged her to his body as he sunk his fangs into her as the two came together, while Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he tasted untapped magic in Francesca's blood, magic he had tasted before "Guerrera." he thought as he released the unconscious woman who fell forward with a thud, while Naruto looked at her suspiciously "Why pretend to be a normal human? What are you after?"

2 Days Later

Naruto, and Elijah were talking as they walked down the street "Are you sure?"

"When I fed on her, I tasted the untapped magic flowing through her veins, it's easy to guess which pack she belongs to, her family has been in the same buisness since the 1900s, besides they did a terrible job changing their last name, replacing the G with a C it isn't that hard to put together who and what she is." Naruto said

"What does she want?" Elijah asked

"Don't know, don't care anymore, it would be rendered useless anyway when I kill her." Naruto said before Elijah stopped him

"No, we signed the treaty, and we are the ones who pushed for it, if we kill her what would that tell everyone, we need to lead by example."

"And if her plan has something to do with harming the baby, and Hayley?" Naruto asked

"Then we kill her when she strikes." Elijah said with a nod,

"I don't like this, Nik is acting as if he doesn't care yet he gave you the idea to throw a party, he's getting close to Genevieve knowing she lied to him so that he would go on a rampage to kill Rebekah and I, now we have a Guerrera running the human faction. Marcel is probably cooking something up, and we have to throw a party in honor of the witches." Naruto said

"I know, but all this would hopefully make the Quarter safe for the child." Elijah replied as Naruto shook his head and sighed before they walked different directions but Naruto paused when he saw Oliver walking out of St. Anne's Church where he could hear Klaus telling some wolf named Cary to find the stone to a ring, with narrowed eyes he followed Oliver

Bayou

Oliver and Jackson were on the back porch whispering to each other when Naruto sped in and slammed the two of them into the wall "You both are planning something with Klaus, what is it?" he asked

"Screw you." Oliver groaned before Naruto tightened his grip before he looked to Jackson, just as Hayley walked out and saw what was going on causing her eyes to widened

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hayley whispered closing the door

"The runt here was meeting with Nik, I want to know what's going on." Naruto said causing Hayley's eyes to widened before she looked to Jackson and Oliver

"Ok, I'll tell you." Jackson said as Naruto released him and Oliver making to speak he was interuppted

"They're not one of us, Jack we can't trust them, they need to go and mind their own bui-urk!" Oliver was unable to continue as Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall putting a hole into it before Oliver's unconscious body dropped unceremoniously

"You should watch him, he reeks of jealousy, greed, and anger, wolves like that betray their packs in the pursuit of being Alpha. Now what is it you have going on with Klaus?" Naruto asked

Later

Klaus was upset as he walked down the street after having a run in with Genevieve, he was taken by surprise when he was grabbed and thrown into an alley unseen by anyone, rolling to his feet, he saw Naruto who punched him in the jaw, before filling it up with a shot to his stomach and a headbutt, before he was thrown into a wall, and held there by his throat

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus asked

"Your planning on making moonlight rings, for the Crescent's, have you lost your damn mind?" Naruto asked

"The rings would only help them." Klaus said only for Naruto to punch a hole into the brick wall beside his head

"And what's to stop them from cutting you out of the deal all together, and going to the witches instead, need I remind you witches and werewolves were allies before vampires came along, we are living proof of that fact." Naruto said

"They'll need me, I studied the spell my mother used to make the moonlight rings, they'll need me." Klaus said as he pushed Naruto's hand away from his throat

"Your an idiot, with those rings they would be able to kill the vampires, and rule over the witches." Naruto said

"Hayley wouldn't allow that." Klaus replied

"Hayley hasn't cemented herself as Alpha yet, because she's pregnant, Jackson is still Alpha and he has all the reason in the world to want vampires gone, and witches dealt with." Naruto retorted before he got in Klaus' face "If anything happens to Hayley or your daughter as a result of your desire to be King of the Crescents wolves, it's on you and only you."

Klaus watched as Naruto walked away, before he looked thoughtful

Later

French Quarter

The Feast of Blessings parade was in full swing, as the witches marched down the street, and the three currently-alive Harvest girls are hoisted above the crowd on thrones. The girls were each dressed for the element they represented in the Harvest-Monique in floral earth tones, for earth; Davina in bright red-orange, for fire; and Abigail in white, for air. Genevieve anxiously watched it all from the sidelines with a warlock beside her

"It's time. Klaus will be at the event, which means the compound will be empty. You know what to do." Genevieve said getting a nod from the warlock before he walked off

Genevieve joined the Harvest girls on stage and began to greet the crowd Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all!" she said causing the crowd to cheer before Genevieve stepped offstage.

Monique stepped forward first, and created a mild earthquake that rumbled the ground below them, before stepping aside allowing, Abigail to step forward before she raised her arms to create very strong winds that blew around the crowd of tourists.

Finally, Davina stepped forward, and turned around, before she raised her palm to the sign behind her, which immediately ignited with fire and set off dozens of fireworks, which made the crowd cheer again

Mikaelson Compound

The witch Genevieve sent entered the compound, and began to look around the courtyard, before after a moment, he found Esther's grimoire laying on the table, and reached for it

"A little too easy, isn't it?" the warlock jumped and looked up to see Klaus with a glass of scotch on the balcony watching him "I've been expecting you." Klaus said before he vamp-sped down to the scared warlock face "You're late."

Feast of Blessings Party

Inside, Monique glared at Davina, who was talking and giggling with some guests, her plan had failed Naruto hadn't so much as nodded in her direction when she saw him, you think giving the man her virginity would warrant a smile at least, Monique was knocked out of her thoughts when Genevieve caught up with her "Is something wrong?"

"These people came to praise witches. What has she done to prove herself worthy?" Monique asked glaring at Davina

"She's a Harvest girl. Like you." Genevieve said motioning Monique to walk with her

"Our power is a gift from the ancestors. I've had to make sacrifices to honor that gift. I lost my mother, my aunt. Davina has done nothing but stand against us." Monique said flying past the fact that she killed her aunt, and didn't feel any grief for her mother's death whatsoever

"She just needs a little lesson. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's putting people in their place." Genevieve said as the two exchanged smirked before looking to Davina

Moments Later

Genevieve decided it was time to kick off the after-party by greeting the faction members in attendance, as everyone grabbed drinks from the bar "Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied."

Guests lined up to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls. First is Hayley, who smiled at Davina and was about to give her gift to her, but was stopped by an attendant, who told Hayley to give the gift to Monique, which she did reluctantly. The next person, Francesca gave their gift to Abigail

Genevieve watched with a smirk as no one gave their gift to Davina,

Naruto who was in the party with Josh who he compelled to stick around as the boy tried to go see Davina and leave, the two saw what was going on as Monique gave Davina a cruel smirk, while Genevieve who had a gift from Cami watched on, so with a smirk Naruto walked forward to Davina when the attended tried to make him go to Monique but a look from Naruto caused her to back up, before with a smile Naruto looked to Davina

Everyone watched as Naruto brought his hands up and in a flash a large Grimoire appeared in his hands, power could be felt rolling off of it by every supernatural being in the room "This here is the first edition of the Book of Shadows.' Naruto began as everyone looked wide eyed at the mythical book that they didn't think existed "Over the centuries I have chronicled spells, rituals, you name it into this series of books, from some of the most powerful witches in the world. This is my first gift to you."

Everyone watched as Naruto opened the book, and bit his thumb drawing blood before he smeared the blood on his fingertips and placed them on a blank page, before he had Davina repeat the process before she gasped when to her the spells began to reveal themselves

Everyone watched a Naruto pulled out a necklace with a white stone "This was made with the bones of Silas, and dipped into the blood of myself and Qetsiyah, I gift this to you." Naruto said as everyone murmured how Naruto name dropped 2 of the most famous beings in history and revealed that he had been in contact with them, while Genevieve looked shocked and outraged a feeling that was mirrored by her ancestors and Monique as the location of Silas and Qetsiyah has been something the witches had yearned to know for centuries, so that they could bury the immortal, and Qetsiyah's body to have their power, for themselves

As Naruto placed the necklace around Davina's neck she hissed as she looked to her palms when her father's marks appeared

"I will also be taking you on as my apprentice." Naruto smirked as this way it wouldn't be weird if he and Davina was hanging out in the open

Monique angrily stormed off, while Davina smiled at Naruto who returned it, before everyone was forced to turn to the entrance when a large group of drummers marched into the party.

Confused, Hayley, Elijah and Klaus walked over to Naruto and watched them, while Naruto noticed that Josh had paled and reeked of fear, guilt, and shame

"Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." The lead drummer said causing the crowd to frown, and began to whisper amongst themselves when they looked back to the drummers they saw that all of them had taken out straight razors and were about to slit their own wrists, before with a flick of Naruto's wrist he sent the razors flying from the drummers into the ceiling, while the drummers were still in motion showing that they all were compelled

Thierry who was looking around the corner cursed and fled to report to Marcel

"Gentlemen," Naruto said stepping forward as he compelled each man at the same time "Thank you for the show, now please return to your homes, and forget you were ever hear."

The drummers all began to leave, while Naruto turned to everyone "The disturbance has been handled, please go back to having fun." Naruto said as the straight razors fell and hovered over his palms as he spun them around using his magic, before he headed toward the exit when Klaus, Elijah, Davina, and Hayley walked up

"Naruto where are you going?" Klaus asked

"Marcel compelled those men to slit their wrist in front of those vampires who have hardly any control of their bloodlust, they would've killed everyone, so. it only did Marcel come back but he put Hayley, and Davina in danger. I'm going to take care of him." Naruto said turning to leave

"Wait, please don't kill him." Davina said grabbing Naruto's arm causing him to look at her "Please." she pleaded before with a small nod to her

"Elijah, and Nik why don't you both have a chat about those moonlight rings." Naruto said to Klaus whose eyes widened as Elijah looked confused whIle Naruto left

Outside Marcel's Loft

"The guy stopped them before they could slit their wrists!" Thierry reported causing Marcel to curse, before Thierry was grabbed by his collar and tossed into the building by Naruto who sped up so that he was face to face with Marvel

"You put Hayley and my daughter in danger tonight." Naruto said as Marcel began to back up while Naruto advanced

"Hey, look I sent Josh so th-ack!" Marcel was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall

"A pregnant woman, and children in attendance, Marcel and you send a few months old vampire?" Naruto asked incredulously "Your going to suffer." Naruto said

Thierry picked himself off the ground and made to protect Marcel but Naruto with his back turned lazily threw his arm back and let Thierry run into his hand, causing said hand to peirce Thierry chest, as he gripped his heart, and forced Marcel to look at Thierry

"Davina doesn't want me to kill you, so to drive the point home, I'll take your partner." Naruto said before Thierry imploded blood and guts splattering everywhere while Marcel looked horrified

"No. No, no." Marcel said tears in his eyes, as Naruto forced him to look at him

"You ever put my daughter in danger again, you'll pay dearly." Naruto said releasing Marcel and walking away while Marcel fell to his knees looking at the splatter of organs and blood that used to be his friend, before he jumped back in surprise when blue flames burned away any evidence that Thierry was killed.

Naruto went to check on Davina and assure her that he didn't kill Marcel, before he watched as she made a daylight ring for Josh who was pardoned by Klaus, after kissing his daughter goodnight, Naruto went to check on Hayley who was happy with the steps that were being taken to help her people,

Returning home, Naruto saw that Elijah was upset with Klaus going behind his back, and not wanting to entertain anything else, Naruto went to sleep.

 **Finished**

 **Naruto has come through for Davina, giving her a powerful spell book that only she and Naruto can read, and a talisman of immense power, bones of an immortal, dipped in the blood of the most power witch in history and the first Tribrid.**

 **Also Hayley and Klaus are still on good terms, she just wants to spend as much time with her people.**


	11. Chapter 11

3 Days Later

Unknown Place

In an unknown region of Earth, buried deep underground was a old city, the ground that served as the ceiling was glowing as if it was the sun itself, people went on about their buisness fixing up the city, before a large rumble was heard from the edge of the city was heard as rocks fell to reveal 5 faces carved out of stone that overlooked the city or village, in the largest building Bonnie Bennett, was surrounded by her family from Sheila, Emily sr., and Emily jr. Lucy, Ayanna, and Qetsiyah who now prefers the name Tessa.

Bonnie had been surprised when she learnt that all her ancestors that died were brought back to life, some were turned into Heretics and some were now more powerful than before, she looked to Qetsiyah the woman was fascinated with the new world and already trying to fit in, as the strongest witch she was put in charge of all witches in Eclipse since she was even teaching Naruto some tricks, currently she and her family were destroying the Other Side which is why the Anchor the first version of Elena, Amara was beginning to crack, and once it was finished she exploded into 1000 of shards

"It is done, the Other Side will began to collapse on itself in 2 weeks time, it'll be no more."

"What about the spirits over there?" Bonnie asked

"They'll either find peice, or get sucked into Oblivion, during this time, the Heretics will try to siphon as much spirit magic as they can." Qetsiyah said getting nods

3 Days Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto and Davina stood across from each other in fighting stances, before suddenly Naruto threw a jab that was blocked by Davina with both of her forearms before she tried to backhand Naruto, who caught her arm and tossed her over his shoulder to slam her into the ground but Davina managed to land on her feet, before she surprised Naruto as she used her close proximity to slam her head into Naruto's nose, causing him to release her, she turned and connected with a palm thrust to Naruto's chest mentally shouting 'Motus!"

Naruto flew back from the telekinetic palm thrust, but managed to land on his feet, as Davina called upon her new blade and tossed it at Naruto who dodged to the side but Davina who appeared behind him in a flash of light caught the blade and slashed at him but Naruto caught her wrist as she panted

"Still can't handle it huh?' Naruto asked releasing Davina who sat down to catch her breath.

"They made it look so easy." Davina panted as she looked down to the blade her dad gave her, that allowed the user to teleport around, it was a weapon given to witches to stand up to vampires without relying heavily on their magic, only problem was that it was taxing on the witches stamina not to mention she had to get the timing right for when she jumped the only bright side was the the blade could be used by her and her alone.

"Well that'll be all today, you have homework, get to it." Naruto said as he helped Davina up to her feet, and with a hug she gathered her things and went home

"She's good." Elijah said walking into the courtyard

"I've been teaching her to fight since she was a child, now that I can train her under the excuse that she's my apprentice it wouldn't be odd to the witches. Also it helps keep her mind off of Tim, she still blames Nik, for his death." Naruto said before he looked "Is he still looking for Esther's grimoire?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded as he headed to the door "I'll be in the Bayou to see the wolves."

"I'll catch up, I need a shower." Naruto said having been up since 7am training with Davina

Bayou

Naruto was roaming around the Bayou, trying to memorize it's layout, as he passed by an encampment his foot hit something causing him to stop and look down to see a bomb, kneeling down Naruto made short work of disabling it, before he held the explosive to his nose and sniffed, before he heard an explosion, causing him to perk up and look toward the sound, as his eyes glowed red, he sped off

Earlier

Elijah stood in a barn with Jackson and Oliver, along with Eve and Hayley "You're making a grave mistake."

"So, you're just worried about us. Is that it?" Oliver snarked

"Look, Elijah. We know all about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse-"

"Our gift." Oliver interuppted

"-Then, honestly, we don't care what he's really after. Won't have to." Jackson said assuredly

"I see. There are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation." Elijah said

"Apparently, most of them see us breathing the same way." Oliver replied

Elijah sighed and looked to Hayley "You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so."

"We don't want a fight, Elijah. We just want a better life." Hayley said as Elijah looked to Jackson

"And you won't use the rings to exact revenge on the vampires, and witches?" Elijah asked

Jackson made to speak when they all heard the sound of a motorbike approaching, and cut their argument short to see who it was

Outside, a man on a motorbike rode into the encampment and stopped as the group approach him "Which one of you is in charge?"

"Who's asking?" Jackson asked stepping forward efire the man smirked

Elijah noticed something off about the man, used his vamp hearing to hear ticking causing his eyes to widen before he tackled him, just as the motorbike exploded causing everyone to be thrown back from the blast

Elijah picked himself up off the ground, his clothes and skin were all singed and covered in ash. As his ears began to heal he looked around and saw injured people all around him stumbling around, including Jackson, Oliver, and Hayley

"Hayley, are you okay?" Oliver asked only for Hayley to get up and run over to where everyone else was, and gasping in horror when she saw a little boy standing next to a severely injured man, and immediately ran over to help

"It's ok. Here. Come here." Hayley said picking the boy up "Oh, God. Jackson?" she called and said man hurried over as she held th boy for him to take "Here. Get him away from here."

Jackson tool the kid and walked away "Come on."

"Hayley." Elijah said relieved walking over as Hayley knelt down next to the man

"Elijah." Hayley said looking up as he knelt down beside her, and lifted the man's shirt where they saw he was suffering from chemical and heat burns

"Wolfsbane." Elijah said

"It must have been in the gas tank. You're the fastest. Take him, anyone else who can't walk on their own." Hayley said as Elijah helped the man up and looked at Hayley in concern "It's okay, Elijah. I'm fine. They need your help." with a nod Elijah lead the man away

Hayley walked over to where Oliver was helping treat a werewolf who had been impaled with a tree branch "Just hang in there, okay?" Oliver said as he made to yank out the branch

"Oliver, no." Hayley said only for Oliver to do it anyway

"Ahh!" the werewolf girl screamed

"Oh, God." Hayley said before knelt beside the girl and grabbed Eve's hands "Press here." she ordered before dhe looked to Oliver "Give me your shirt. Now!" once Oliver handed his shirt over Hayley used the shirt to make a tourniquet "It's okay."

"How'd you learn how to do that?" Eve asked impressed

"I met Naruto when I was 12, after I broke my curse he took me in, and his organization taught me and other orphans our history, how to fight, and survive." Hayley said before she tightened the tourniquet and helped the woman up "That should slow the bleeding, at least until the healing kicks in."

Hayley and Oliver watched as Eve helped the girl asay, before Oliver threw a nearby trashcan in anger "Vampires. They don't even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves. I mean, why bother when you can just compel some poor son-of-a-bitch to do it for you? I say we hit them back! Hard." Oliver said before trying to walk off but Hayley to push him back

"Stay here, Oliver. I need you to look after everyone until I get back." Hayley said

"Where the hell are you going?" Oliver asked

"If this was vampires, I'm pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order. I'm gonna go find Marcel." Hayley said before she grabbed a tree branch and broke it into a stake before she left

Moments Later

Deep In the Bayou Unknown Road

Hayley was in her car, having just hung up with Elijah who agreed to stick around till she got back, she suddenly had to slam on her breaks when Naruto landed in front of her car, getting out she asked "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I heard an explosion and was coming to check up on you, when I sensed you out here so here I am." Naruto said

"Vampires sent a suicide bomber to the encampment."

"No they didn't." Naruto said getting a confused look from Hayley before he held up the bomb he found earlier "On my way here, I've found dozen of these in the surrounding encampments, the wolves there have no idea how they got there, but they all hold one scent."

"Whose?" Hayley asked with narrowed eyes

"See for yourself." Naruto said handing it to her, before she took a whiff, and her eyes widened before with a glare she turned to get back in her car, as Naruto's head snapped toward the main Crescent encampment "We should hurry, I just heard 8 more explosions."

Hayley turned the car around and sped down the road to get back to her people

Later

Oliver was sitting at an injured Eve's bedside, when she regained consciousness "Hey, Ollie, how do I look?" she asked trying to lighten the mood

"You look fine, Evie. You look just fine." Oliver said guiltily

"You always were a terrible liar." Eve smirked

"Damn it. Look. All you got to do is just trigger the curse. You'll heal. It's who we are. It's who you are. Why can't you just accept that? Why can't anyone see what needs to be done? Living here like animals, fighting between tribes, scared to stand up for ourselves. Who's gonna lead us, Jackson? He wants to bow down to that hybrid, and he has done nothing about that asshole tribrid. Hayley? She's not one of us. At least now, we have an enemy to hate." Oliver said pacing as he. odder to himself

"Oliver, no. Tell me you didn't..." Eve said in shock

"You don't understand." Oliver replied pacing once more

"Then explain it to me, Ollie. I know you. I know you wouldn't hurt your own people." Eve said

"Look. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Evie. I just wanted to make a little noise, just get our people mad, but I didn't agree to all this. They stabbed me in the back, and now..."

"Who? Who put you up to this?" Eve asked only to get no answer as she looked angry "You stupid kid. Do you have any idea what the pack is gonna do to you when they find out?"

Oliver looked thoughtful before he closed the door and turned back to the nervous Eve "They're not gonna find out, Evie. If they did, all those people would have died in vain. I had to do whatever it took to make us strong." he said grabbing a pillow

"Ollie, no." Eve said afraid

"I've got to do that even now." Oliver said determined

"Ollie, it's all over now. No! No! Oh! Ollie!" Eve shouted as Oliver got closer

"I'm sorry, Eve." Oliver said before he began to smother her

"Mmph mmph!" Eve struggled as Oliver continued to apply pressure before Naruti and Hayley walked into see what he was doing and Naruto grabbed him and threw him ti the wall outside

Oliver rolled to his feet, as Naruto walked out as well as the wolves that weren't really injured stood up, as Jackson and Elijah came outside, just as Oliver rushed Naruto but his legs suddenly snapped causing him to groan as Naruto forced him to shift before he stopped

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Elijah asked as he and Jackson walked forward

Naruto held up a bomb causing the wolves around to glare thinking Naruto was the one to plant the explosives, "These explosives were in every single encampment in the Bayou. Each if them only have one scent besides my own."

Swiping his hand every werewolf clutched their head suddenly "I've enhanced your senses to their max, please smell this." Naruto said holding up the bomb high

As one the wolves inhaled the scent before they looked to Oliver who was looking around "He's lying Jack!"

"Then why were you trying to smother Eve?!" Hayley asked walking outside causing everyone's eyes to widen

"While you deal with the traitors, I'll heal your wounded." Naruto said handing Hayley the bomb, and walking to Eve's bed to heal her first

As the wolves decided to banish Oliver for his crimes against the pack, Naruto managed to heal more than half of the injured, unfortunately some had lost limbs, and succumbed to their injuries

Returning home that night the found out from Klaus that the priest was dead, and Elijah agreed to help Klaus with the moonlight rings

Next Day

Rousseau's

Father Kieran's Wake

The French Quarter was throwing an Irish-style wake in Kieran's honor, complete with Irish music, lots of alcohol, and tons of people who had gathered to share stories of Father Kieran and celebrate his life.

Klaus sat alone at a table with a glass of scotch, and was joined by Cami "Hey! Earth to you!"

Klaus looked up and noticed the wounds on her face, from when Kieran tried to kill her "Your face-"

"-Will heal. Listen, I wanted to thank you-"

"-Unless you've come equipped with the means to fill this, no additional platitudes are necessary. " Klaus interuppted holding up his glass

"Okay... I'm in a crap mood because my uncle just died, and people are partying like it's Mardi Gras. What's your excuse?" Cami asked before she noticed Klaus scowling "Klaus, seriously, what's going on?"

"I've been having these dreams about my dead father. No diagnosis necessary, love. I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scarring my child as my father scarred me, are manifesting as nightmares. It's horrifically cliché." Klaus said with a fake smile before he took a long swig of his drink

"Truthfully? I'm just surprised to hear you acknowledge out loud that you're going to be a dad. Your baby mama has been living out in the bayou for months, it's not exactly What To Expect When You're Expecting." Cami replied before Klaus noticed Marcel had arrived

"I know more about the trials of fatherhood than you might imagine, Camille." Klaus said as Cami followed his line of vision to see Marcel before she looked back to him

"And it worked out for you so well the first time, why change a thing?" Cami asked before she left, and Naruto joined getting Klaus attention before he glanced to Marcel and lost himself in a memory

Flashback

New Orleans, 1810

Naruto, and Klaus entered the Governor's home for a meeting with young Marcel and the 21 year old Tiffany in tow behind them "Well, I see you've come to return some stolen property." Governor Gerard said smirking at his two children

"On the contrary, we've decided that they shall remain with us." Naruto said

"Unfortunately, they're not for sale." Gov. Gerard said

Klaus walked closer as he spoke "Well, we do not wish to buy them. You will grant them their freedom."

"And if I say no?" Gov. Gerard challenged

Klaus simply raised his eyebrows and grabbed the Governor in a choke-hold "You seem to have misinterpreted the matter as up for debate." Klaus said as he began to apply pressure around the man's throat until the Governor gave up

"Fine! Take 'em!" The governor groaned before Klaus released him and began to walk off, but Naruto sped up, grabbed a knife and slit the Governor's wrist and had his blood drain into a glass, before he healed him up with some magic after the glass was filled "What the hell?!"

"Relax fat stuff, your blood will be given to your lovely daughter, and the slaves who I will be turning shortly." Naruto said walking toward the exit, before he turned to Governor who was glaring at his children "Tiffany told me what you did to her mother, so as a happy birthday present to her, I decided to make one of her revenge fantasies an reality." Naruto said before he looked to Nik "You may want to leave with Marcellus." he advised as 10 of the Governor' employees walked into the room, as the Governor looked around in shock

As Klaus lead Marcel away they could hear Naruto give his order "Now men since your boss likes to force himself on women you are going to do the same to him, until you all are spent before killing him and then yourselves, have fun."

The governor tried to run out of the room but he was knocked back, looking back he saw Tiffany chanting as she put up a barrier spell looking him in the room as his employees advanced

"No! Please, Tiffany your my daughter!" The governor pleaded as he backed away from his compelled employees

"Rot in hell!" Tiffany said as Naruto handed her his bleeding wrist which she began to drink from, as she watched as an employee slapped her father before they held him down, as she watched with a cruel smirk she was joined by the other slaves who began to cheer, as Naruto walked to the foyer where he began to dance with the Governor's wife as she sobbed listening to her husband's screams, before the screams turned to gagging, before Naruto grew tired of her sobbing and killed her

End Flashback

Present Day

Naruto sipped his drink as Elijah pored himself one when Klaus spoke up "Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one."

"Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus- denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements." Elijah snarked causing Naruto to smirk, before Hayley joined them after walking by an upset Cami

"I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today." Naruto said

"Sod off." Klaus said as Naruto smirked

"What's the deal with these moonlight rings? People are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling." Hayley said to Klaus

"It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us." Klaus said

"Awesome! Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you two both realize I'm very capable of looking after myself." Hayley replied sarcastically

"The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever put Oliver up to the attack on the Bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!" Klaus said in frustration as Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes "But, right now-" he started as he snatched the bottle of scotch from Naruto

"Aye!"

"I'm gonna finish this bottle-" Klaus said ignoring Naruto as he opened the bottle "- and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me." he said before he looked up at the ceiling "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing." he said chugging the bottle while Naruto and Elijah looked at him in surprised

"Elaborate." Elijah said as he and Naruto looked at Klaus seriously while Hayley watched with concern "Have you dreamt of our father?"

"Go ahead, have a good laugh." Klaus said

"I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too." Elijah replied

"What?" Klaus asked

"Dammit." Naruto said shaking his head

"Do you know something?" Klaus asked

"3 Days ago, Qetsiyah, and all of her Bennett witch descendants destroyed the anchor to the other side, the veil is weakening, Mikael must be using that to reach out and interact with you two in your dreams." Naruto said which seemed to lighten up Klaus' mood

"So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us? How delightful!" Elijah said

"Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be!" Klaus said before he chugged his bottle of scotch and ordered another

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto sat with Hayley as she told him of her run in with Francesca "So she threatened you." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, for a human she is really bold."

"Well she isn't a normal human." Naruto said causing Hayley to look at him "She's a Guerrera."

"But Teresa said that her family was wiped out in the 90's." Hayley said referring to a hybrid Naruto had turned in the early 1900's

"Apparently not, the changed their name, and joined the human faction."

"What does she want?" Hayley asked

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she session you as a threat, and your association with us is a problem for her." Naruto said thinking of why Francesca would hurt the Crescent wolves "Well I'll figure it out, and if she was responsible for the attack I'll rip her heart out, get some rest, we'll be on our feet for a while tomorrow."

With a peck to her temple Naruto went to his room, while Hayley sighed and got ready to got to sleep

Next Day

French Quarter

The funeral procession was walking down the street to the sound of the jazz music being played, behind the priests acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran. Near the end of the parade was Naruto, Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley, the latter of whom was flushed, and kept having coughing fits "You alright? You look-" Naruto started

"-A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Hayley askdd

"I was going to say you look lovely, but let's go with that." Naruto said causing Hayley to elbow him in the ribs, before Hayley noticed Francesca a couple yards in front of them, who was pretending to wipe tears from her face with a tissue

"Do you really think I was the target of those bombings?" Hayley asked

"Of course you were the target! Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill!" Klaus said jokingly as Hayley shook her head "I would string you up, for all your worshipers to see."

"I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he's glad that you returned home with us." Elijah said before he looked to Klaus "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?"

"What it was for the sake of the baby." Klaus said

"One bad dream, and suddenly, you want to be a responsible daddy!" Hayley commented before Nik wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Let me put this into perspective little wolf: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with our child." Klaus said

"How appropriate." Hayley snarked before she walked up to Cami

"Very heartfelt, Niklaus." Elijah said

"I bloody hate funerals." Klaus commented

"Don't we all." Naruto said with a sigh

Hayley jogged up to Cami "Cami!" she called getting her attention

"Hayley, hi." Cami greeted

"Hi, I know you don't know me, I just wanted to say that" Hayley paused to clear her throat "I'm sorry about your uncle. He was really... good to people like me during the storm, and I really appreciated that."

"Thank you." Cami said before she looked at Hayley closely "You want something, do you?"

"I'm sorry about the timing... I was just wondering, if before he died, he said anything weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou. If you hear anything-"

"Look, Hayley? I'm trying- mostly failing- to stay out of all this stuff, but... she's a real bitch. So, yeah, if I hear anything, I'll let you know." Cami said with a smile that Hayley returned

"Thanks. And again, sorry about your uncle." Hayley said before with a nod she walked away and began to cough, and looked woozy, so she leant against a lightpost as she began to cough up blood. Horrified, she continued to cough, and Genevieve, who had just noticed Hayley's condition, shoutRd for Klaus to come help her. As Naruto, Klaus and Elijah rushed to help her, she collapsed on the sidewalk.

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto walked in with an unconscious Hayley in his arms "I can help-" Genevieve said as Naruto placed Hayley on the table

"Don't you touch her!" Elijah growled

"Let it be, Elijah. She was a nurse." Klaus said

"There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry." Genevieve ordered as she looked at Hayley, who was barely conscious "She's trembling. Your jacket, Elijah."

Elijah took off his jacket and laid it over Hayley "She's not breathing, I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers." Naruto said as Genevieve checked her pulse

Other Side

Hayley awoke on the table, but the room was completely empty, except for one other person Mikael, who began to walk toward her, and Hayley automatically backed away from him "Who are you?" she asked

"I suppose I'm family." Mikael smirked

Mikaelson Compound

Genevieve pressed a damp bundle of chamomile against Hayley's forehead and chanted a spell in French/Creole "Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen."

Klaus, frustrated and scared, bit into his wrist and dribbled in into Hayley's mouth in hopes that it would heal her "Come on!" he pleaded before he looked up to Naruto and Elijah in fear

"She's still not breathing. It's not working!" Elijah said before he grabbed a table and threw it against the brick wall, shattering it into pieces, while Naruto grabbed Hayley's hand and closed his eyes and began chanting mentally

Other Side

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hayley backing away from Mikael "I assume my reputation proceeds me." Mikael said before Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn to him in surprise

"Hi." Naruto smirked before he threw Mikael away from Hayley,

"Naruto what's going on?!" Hayley asked clutching her stomach, as he turned and pointed at her

"Go upstairs, Now!" Naruto ordered before he looked to Mikael "How the mighty have fallen, you get killed because you couldn't move on with your life, and. ow your using your final moments of existence you try to kill a pregnant woman.'

"That abomination doesn't deserve happiness! He'll only ruin the child, it's better off if it died along with that whore." Mikael growled

"Man your really pathetic." Naruto said before Mikael charged at him, but Naruto already anticipating this, spun around in a roundhouse that sent Mikael rolling backwards, as soon as Mikael rolled to his feet Naruto was there and jumped on his knees and using the height kicked Mikael in the face sending him to the ground clutching his nose, as Naruto flipped in the air, and came down as Mikael tried to get up, only for Naruto to grab his face and slam his head into the ground causing a crater to form under him,

Naruto began to apply pressure on Mikael's face causing his to groan before he placed his feet at Naruto's stomach and kicked him back into a wall

With a grunt Naruto made to rush Mikael but ducked as Mikael rushed in and threw a punch, blocking Mikael's jab, Naruto kneed him in his torso, causing him to double over before he picked him up and slammed him into a table causing it to shatter,

Mikael grunted before Naruto grabbed his leg and tossed him into the roof, and jumped up to kick him the face but Mikael grabbed his foot and slammed him into the roof and tried to stomp on Naruto's neck. only for Naruto to dodge and sit uo and throw a punch to Mikael's knee causing it to snap inward before he planted a hand under him and kick up off the ground and kick Mikael in his cheek sending him flying down into the courtyard

Mikael groaned as he stood up and spat blood, before he saw Naruto rushing him again, and sent out streams of lightning from his fingertips, causing Naruto to scream in pain as he fell and twitched as Mikael kept up the lightning

"You protect that vermin Klaus, and now you stand in my way again! Your father may be proud of the man you've become, and I've been proud to know that Rebekah had a strong man to call her husband but your meddling ends now!" Mikael said

Hayley watched from the balcony in horror as Naruto forced himself to his feet "You won't hurt Hayley!" Naruto grunted as he looked up and vamped out "Not if I have something to say about it!"

Naruto suddenly cloaked his hand in lightning and used his free hand to block the lightning Mikael was sending at him, before he three his hand forward and the lightning leapt from his hand turning into a wolf and struck Mikael who howled in pain, before Naruto sped in and tackled him into the wall, and slammed his head into the wall, and when Mikael put his hands in his face to push him away Naruto broke them, and began to bash Mikael's head into the concrete repeatedly before he slammed him into the ground and made to began stomping on Mikael but the man kicked him in the knee, then the torso, before the face, sending Naruto back before Mikael sped at him, but Naruto blocked his hook, and with a uppercut sent Mikael into the air

Bending his knees Naruto shot up and tackled Mikael before he began to throw lightning fast punches as he flew higher into the sky, before Mikael grabbed his arm and pulled it from its socket before he swung Naruto around by the appendage and pulled Naruto in and punched Naruto in the face, before he put Naruto in a chock hold, and applied pressure,

"Enough of this." Naruto growled, before he slammed his head into Mikael's face breaking his nose, and an elbow to Mikael's ribs sent him flying away, before Naruto appeared over him and kicked him down toward the compound where Mikael slammed brutally into the ground

With a groan Mikael opened his eyes, and made sat up first thing he saw was a large RasenShurriken causing his eyes to widened as Naruto slammed it into his head causing his screams to echo around the courtyard while Naruto sped to Hayley and shielded her from the gust of winds and large explosion

When everything calmed down the two looked to see a large crater with Mikael nowhere to be found "Is he dead?'

"He's already dead, Hayley. He will heal and come back. He always does." Naruto said before his attention went to two people standing at the entrance "Mother? Father?" he asked in shock

King Harold, and Queen Katerina smiled at their son, who looked at them in shock before he made to approach them

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto and Hayley's eyes snapped open as Hayley gave a loud gasp as Naruto fell to a knee, before Elijah checked on him while Klaus did the same for Hayley

Later

Naruto's Room

A shirtless Naruto sat on his bed, with his face in his hands, before Hayley entered "Naruto?" she asked causing him to look up allowing her to see a tear streaming down his cheek

"Hayley, hey you should be resting." Naruto said wiping his cheek, as Hayley sat beside him

"I'm alright because of you, I know you've saved me from when I put myself in danger plenty of times, but this was different." Hayley said rubbing her belly "Thank you.'

"No problem." Naruto said with a small smile before he looked down

"Those were your parents?" Hayley asked remembering the two who stood there with proud smiles on their faces

"Yes, they were. You know the story of my first life, how my original parents sacrificed themselves for me, so I never really had them in my original life, I will always love Minato and Kushina, but King Harold of Norway and Queen Katerina they were the first _parents_ I had, they raised me, and loved me. They didn't leave me with some neglectful pervert to raise me they trusted me to their friends who would become precious to me later on. When I found out they died, I didn't cry because at the time it wasn't a man's right to shed tears so I put all my grief and anger into my training, so that I could avenge them. I did that but I always thought would they be proud of the man that I am."

"Of course they would be, your powerful, compassionate, a natural born leader and we'll respected by everyone who doesn't fear you and knows of your existence. A werewolf king, and witch queen of any kind would be proud to call you their son." Hayley said causing Naruto to smile as he looked Hayley in the eyes, before the two leaned and and met in a kiss

 **Finished**

 **There you have it, Oliver has been banished from the Crescent pack, Naruto has began to re-teach Davina, You see how Naruto took care of Marcel's dad, and it turns out Naruto is actually very very far into the future of the Elemental Nations.**

 **Emily Sr. is Emily Fields turned 1103 she is Ayanna's granddaughter and was turned alongside her 4 best friends**

 **Next Chapter will be the end of Season 1, and in Season 2 Naruto's pack will be coming to town so expect a few Hale's and a McCall**

 **Who should Esther bring back King Harold or Queen Katerina?**

 **Review**


	12. Chapter 12

4 Days Later

Rousseau's

Cami sighed as she stood in the back working on cracking the code that Kieran left for her in the box that his key opened, before she looked up when several men in suits walked in and started clearing out the customers, closing notepad and placing it down on the counter, she walked over

"Hey. HEY! What are you-" Cami stopped when she saw Francesca walk in

"I tried to be nice about this..." Francesca said

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cami asked

"I am the new owner of this-" Francesca paused paused to find the right word as she looked around in distasts "-gumbo shack. Ink's not dry on the contract, yet, but I can tell you I got it cheap. Business is not what it used to be since Sophie Deveraux kicked the bucket."

Cami noticed that one of her security guards had locked the restaurant door so no one could get in or out "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"I don't really care what you want. Let's talk about what I want." Francesca said with a glare

"Right. My uncle's key." Cami said crossing her arms over her chest as Francesca nodded "You said you were going to use it to protect the innocents of the city? Seems pretty ironic, considering your line of work."

"I'm a legitimate businesswoman who's never been convicted of a crime." Francesca said with a fake smile before she started to circle Cami "And, as leader of the Human Faction, that key is mine. I gave you time to mourn. Now, time's up!"

"Message received. Let me just go find that key I don't have." Cami said with a glare

"My family's been in New Orleans a long time, Cami. Even longer than yours! And we've learned it's a very hard city to get by in if you don't have any friends. I'd like to be your friend. So I'm going to give you until tomorrow. And after that, I won't be so friendly." Francesca said with a cold smile before she walked away with her security team, as Cami watched them go with a glare, and once the last person was out she walked back to the kitchen and paused when she saw that her notepad was open, causing her to look around in confusion

Later

Cami arrived at an apartment complex, whose address was the code inside Kieran's box, as she followed the own who was leading her to the room she said "Uh, thank you for your time. I didn't realize my uncle even had this place until I read about it in his will."

"The building's been in my family for decades. Your uncle helped us raise the funds to restore it after Katrina. I figured he kept this room for extra space. Anyway, I didn't ask any questions. You know, Father-Father K? He was as good as they come. I'm sorry for your loss." the man said as he fumbled with the keys while Cami gave a kind smile before the man opened the apartment

"Um, do you mind if I go in alone?" Cami asked when the man attempted to walk in

Giving a nod the man walked away, before Cami entered the apartment, not sure what to expect, and was surprised to find that it was mostly empty, with only a closet, a dining room table and chairs, and a refrigerator

With a sigh Cami placed her purse on the table and took out her notepad out to refer to the code she cracked, which said: "Apt 310, 456 Sycamore."

With a sigh she walked to the fridge to see a beer inside, which she grabbed and opened "Here's to buried treasure." she said to herself before she made to drink but jumped in shock as a voice spoke behind her

"Your not looking hard enough." Naruto said

Cami turned to him in shock "H-how'd you get in here?"

"Well I broke in 30 minutes ago, and have been waiting for you." Naruto said with a smirk, before he pushed off the closet door and walked closer but Cami stepped away "I'm not going to hurt, I have no reason too."

"Then why'd you hide when I came in?' Cami asked

"I'm a creature of habit." Naruto shrugged before he pulled out a chair and sat in it as he looked up at Cami "I waited for you, because Niklaus, and Elijah speaks highly of you, which is surprising for a normal human."

"What do you want from me?" Cami asked

"I just want my property returned to me." Naruto said getting a confused look from Cami "In my time in New Orleans I created a lot of dark objects, when I left town some of those objects were left here."

"You think I have them?" Cami asked with an raised eyebrow

"No offense but your ancestors were some noisey sons of bitches. I befriended one of them in 1919, he showed an unhealthy interest for a few of them, some of which that have been missing since then." Naruto said, before he stood up "Since I've been here, I've been able to sense them."

"Have you looked?" Cami asked only for Naruto to jab a thumb at the closet, placing the beer down Cami opened the closet when she noticed a panel in the back wall of the closet, which had a duct-taped "x" on it "Hello."

Naruto walked up and pulled the panel out to find that there was a hidden room crammed full of files, heirlooms, and historical artifacts, including the Needle of Sorrows, Cami amazed, looked around until she saw a box of files labelled "Cami," which she quickly grabbed and opened

Naruto looked around and grabbed a shuriken, before he picked up a pair of shackles, a watch, compass, a small box, before he looked to what looked like a needle embedded in a round, solid brown base, picking it up he crushed it in his hands and an intricately carved bronze medallion with Runic markings was left in his hands

"The Serratura, I knew you were here." Naruto said with a smirk before he pocketed the medallion, and took off his bookbag, which he proceeded to fill with his items

"Did you find everything?" Cami asked turning to him with a binder in her hands

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto said turning to her and shouldering his backpack "What's that?"

"A ledger, of supernatural families." Cami said

"All of them?" Naruto asked interested walking over

"I think so." Cami said

"May I?' Naruto asked motioning for the book

"Yeah sure." Cami said handing him the binder before Naruto looked through it and stopped on a name

"Regent?" Naruto asked himself before he shook his head and handed the book back to her "Thank you Cami."

"No problem." Cami nodded as Naruto made to leave but paused and turned to her,

"Cami." he called getting her attention "I feel I should say this to you. It's been a long time since Nik, has seen a human like you, someone that is not afraid to speak their mind, even to creatures like us. I want you to be careful, it never ends well for humans in this life, they're either killed or turnt. You should keep this place your own personal secret, I won't speak of this room to anyone not even Rebekah. All manner of supernatural beings would risk everything to get their hands on these artifacts, and this information. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, whether you continue to associate with us is completely up to you, just be careful and know that my family will always have your back."

Cami nodded with a smile, before Naruto sped away

Later

Naruto was walking down the street, he had been ignoring Klaus' calls wanting no part of creating moonlight rings, but he did take the courtesy to listen to the voice mails, apparently Oliver told Marcel that Jackson and Eve were going to deliver the black kyanite stones to Klaus, and the man apparently ambushed them knocked Eve unconscious and took Jackson who was tortured, before Marcel blew up a warehouse with Nik, and Elijah inside it.

Naruto had to shake his head, Nik was being a greedy idiot, it was obvious to him that his greed was out of control, and if he didn't reign it in soon he would lose Hayley, Elijah, and his daughter.

Naruto walked up a set of steps to a house and knocked on the door, after a moment a man in a suit opened the door and frowned once he saw Naruto

"Good afternoon, mate. I was wondering if I may speak to the lady of the house." Naruto said

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked

"We're old friends, it wouldn't be a surprise visit if she knew I was coming now would it?"

"You can't meet the Regent without an appointment."

Naruto nodded "Or I can do this." Naruto jabbed the man in his throat causing him to gag as he clutched his throat before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the yard before entering the house and closing the door behind him

Walking toward the living room Naruto stopped when he saw an elderly woman with her back turned "How time has really changed, Josephine LaRue, a spit fire in her youth, a rule breaker, and violin enthusiast, now Regent of New Orleans."

Josephine turned to Naruto in shock "Naruto." she said

"Hello beautiful." Naruto greeted placing his backpack down, as Josephine sat down followed by him

"I heard you and your family were back in New Orleans, you all have killed witches, and French Quarter Coven Elders."

"I killed Agnes, because she tried to kill the baby that my friend is carrying, Sophie Devereaux was killed by her niece." Naruto shrugged

"And why hasn't any of the Ancestors come across Sophie Devereaux' spirit? Also her power was never added to our own."

"I have no idea." Naruto lied, before he glanced down to Josephine's swollen hands "I thought you died when you stopped contacting me."

"My Father found out I planned to come join you, and let's just say he wasn't pleased." Josephine said looking down to her hands

"He hexed your hands." Naruto said getting a sad smile from Josephine, before he got up and approached her before sitting down on the coffee table and taking her hands in his "This is my fault, the least I can do is fix what I caused."

Josephine grimaced in pain as Naruto siphoned the hex from her hands,

"There you go." Naruto said before he held up his hand and in a poof of smoke a violin appeared in his hand "Would you like to play?" he smiled warmly

Josephine smiled before she took the instrument

4 Hours Later

Naruto spent the day with his old lover/friend the two having a pleasant conversation, and sharing laughs over a drink of tea, before he left the house and turned his phone back on to see he had 10 missed calls from Davina

"Hello, Davina yeah sorry my phone wa-...wait a minute slow down...Niklaus did what?...Where are you?...I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said before he hung up and with a frown made his way to the Lycee

Lycee

Josh was laying on the greenhouse table, suffering from werewolf poison courtesy of Klaus, Davina sat at his side with a cup of water "Josh? Please, drink this." she said before she helped him lift his head so she could feed him some water, only for it to make him gag and cough heavily

"Oh, man." Josh groaned

"Just hang on, please?" Davina said near tears wishing Naruto would hurry up

As Josh laid back down on the table, very out of it, Davina so upset that Josh was dying angrily threw the glass of water at the wall, before Mikael appeared behind her

"Surely you're not surprised? Deep down, you knew Niklaus would leave Joshua to die." Mikael said

"Why are you still here?" Davina snapped

"I haven't much time left. But then, neither does your friend." Mikael said

"Josh just needs to hang on." Davina replied

"Even if Naruto, or Niklaus healed him, how long 'til it happens again? As long as Niklaus remains in your liens, you and your loved ones will continue to suffer his torment. I am the only man in history who's been able to drive him off. To bring him fear and pain."

Davina turned to look at the ghost who smirked "I do have personal reasons for wanting Niklaus to suffer, but I'd like nothing more than to help you, for what he did to young Joshua, and your friend Tim."

"And all I have to do is raise you from the dead." Davina said

"A small price to pay to cure your friend and live a life free of a monster. Think, Davina. There still exists a weapon that can kill Klaus. Bring back the one being who has the strength to use it." Mikael said before Josh had another coughing fit, which distracted Davina for a moment. When she looked back to where Mikael was standing, he was gone, but Naruto walked in

"Davina." Naruto said grabbing a glass and bitting his wrist before allowing the blood to fall into the glass "Here." he said handing her the glass which she fed to Josh "Now explain why Klaus attacked Josh after he pardoned him."

"I helped Marcel with a cloaking spell."

"Davina I told you to stay away from Marcel." Naruto said causing her to look at him

"Marcel is my friend." Davina replied causing Naruto to sigh

"Tell me everything. Like where are your friends, alot of them aren't around in the Cauldron."

Later

Mikaelson Compound

In the courtyard, Elijah was cutting down every vampire that got in his way, many of the vampires tried to stake him, but he simply stole them and used the stakes on them

Upstairs

One of the security guards made his way into the room where Genevieve was casting the spell on the kyanite stones Francesca retrieved

"Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back." The gaurd said

"Not yet." Francesca replied watching the stones with a look of hunger

"Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse." Genevieve chanted before she stopped and picked up a stone to examine it "The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now, it's up to you."

"I'll get them to the Bayou." Hayley said walking to grab the stones only for Francesca to get in her way

"Actually, she was talking to me." The woman sai

"What the hell is this?" Hayley asked with a glare at the untriggered wolf, who didn't have a human to kill to unlock her curse the entire reason she was allowed to stay was because all her security were assumed to be Guerrera wolves

A guilty Genevieve, placed the stone in Francesca's hand "Call it a side deal. The point is, I'm taking the stones." Francesca said

"You Guerrera bitch, there ain't any humans for you to kill, so if you think Elijah will allow you leave you must be out of your mind."

Francesca looked at Hayley in surprised at the name she was called "How did you- never mind, it doesn't matter." Francesca said before she whipped out a knife and slit her securities throat "He wasn't a part of my pack." she smirked before she doubled over in pain, before looking back at Hayley with gold eyes and fangs, "And from now on we're gonna take back our town!"

Hayley lunged for Francesca "Like hell you are!"

Before she could actually do anything, Genevieve used a spell to knock Hayley out, causing the pregnant woman to fall to the floor, before Genevieve gave Francesca the rest of the stones looking nervous and guilty

"Don't look so dour, Genevieve. We both got what we wanted." Francesca smirked before she distributed the stones to her brothers who killed all the humans posted as security

The first to go down was Elijah who was caught by surprise and the vampires were made short work of, as they smirked and walked out of the compound, Francesca was the last one to leave along with two of her brothers before a barrier struck up and the final 3 were trapped,

"You idiot Elijah, I told you you should've let me kill the bitch.' Naruto said kneeling down beside Elijah, before he looked up as he didn't sense Hayley inside the compound nor did he since that traitorous bitch Genevieve

Looking toward the 3 brothers as Francesca and her other 2 brothers tried to get in, Naruto smirked as he stalked forward with his eyes glowing while his hair became so black that it seemed to absorb the light "I'm going t **o enjoy this**!"

The Guerrera's, and conscious bitten vampires watched in complete shock and fear, as Naruto ripped his vneck off as he began to get muscular, before black fur bursted from his skin, as he grew to be 7 ft before he roared as his face became wolf-like (Van Helsing wolf form)

The Guerrera's backed away in fear, while Francesca and her brothers began to throw their bodies into the barrier hoping by some miracle they would get through to save their brothers before Naruto howled causing them to scream as they began to shift

"No!" Francesca said in horror before she screamed in pain as her bones began to break and reset themselves, the stones doing nothing, as Naruto used his status as Alpha to force them to shift

The 3 Guerrera brothers backed up as they shivered in Naruto's presence as he stalked toward them, before they sank to their knees, to submit, but Naruto's snarl was the last thing they heard before pain was felt followed by nothingness

Moments Later

Naruto walked toward Elijah as he went back to normal, before he knelt down and bit his wrist before he fed it to Elijah who groaned as he opened his eyes

"Next time I say I'm going to kill someone,"

"I'll help you." Elijah interuppted as Naruto smirked and helped him up

"Where's Hayley? Where'd you guys send her?" Naruto asked

"She stayed behind with Genevieve and Francesca." Elijah said getting a frown from Naruto

"Are you serious, why would you do that?"

"You know how stubborn she can be." Elijah replied as he looked around and saw the 3 dead Guerrera brothers that had been ripped to shreds "Niklaus allowed Francesca to stay because we thought all of her gaurd were part of her pack."

"Well its safe to say that Genevieve is aligned with Francesca, and she and Hayley are missing." Naruto said as he held up three kyanite stones

"What?" Elijah asked in horror

"Let's go." Naruto said speeding off followed by Elijah, just as they left a bloody and weak Marcel arrived to see his people dying, and unfortunately after getting completely owned by Klaus to the fact that he didn't even land one hit, there was none of his blood lying around

St. Anne's Church

Naruto and Elijah burst into the church and stopped in horror as they saw that Klaus was sitting at the sacristy with a dead Hayley's head resting in his lap. Klaus was staring at her with tears streaming down his face, before Naruto and Elijah approached with horrified looks on their faces

"No. No, no. No..." Elijah said as he fell to his knees, while Naruto grabbed Hayley's body gently and lifted her up so he could kiss her forehead, as tears streamed down his cheeks

"She's gone." Klaus said numbly

"Who?" Naruto asked as he held Hayley close to him

"Monique Devereaux."

"The child?" Elijah asked

"They took her, but there is still time, we can save her." Klaus said standing up, before Naruto lifted Hayley up, and laid her on the table, while Klaus and Elijah watched

"They will pay for this. I promise you. Your daughter will know that you loved her more than anything." Naruto swore before he turned to Klaus and Elijah vamped out " **Let's kill them all!** " he said darkly

Klaus and Elijah vamped out before the three vamp sped away

Later

Lafayette Cemetery

The Originals stormed around the cemetery in an attempt to figure out where the witches were keeping the baby, with looks of frustration

"The tombs are empty. The grounds are deserted. She's NOT HERE!" Elijah shouted

"This is the only place they can be! We'll keep searching." Klaus said

"They are NOT HERE, Niklaus! We're wasting time!" Elijah replied

"He's right, there have to be here think about it. The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried HERE!" Naruto said as in a moment of frustration punched a tomb, destroying it, while Klaus looked up and noticed an angel statue

"This statue- we've passed by this three times, all whilst going in the same direction." Klaus said causing rhe boys to look around

"They've fabricated some kind of illusion." Elijah said before the three levitated up and their eyes widened when they saw an infinite number of tombs, stretching out to make the cemetery appear to be endless,

"That's one word for it." Klaus said

"Fuck this." Naruto said before hundreds of clones burst into existence "You all know what to do." the clones nodded and sped off through the cemetery

"They'll take the left, we will handle the middle." Naruto said getting nods before the search was resumed

Hours Later

The three were frustrated beyond the point of no return, as the marked the temples that they searched "It's alot like our illusions, we can see them, we can feel them, and yet they are not real." Klaus said as Naruto entered another tomb, while an visibly distraught Elijah ran a hand through his hair

"There has to be a way. Even if we could just push through-"

"-What we need to do is focus." Klaus interuppted

"My only focus right now is that child and her safety, do you understand me?" Elijah said losing his temper as he turned to glare at Klaus, who looked at him "This- all of this- this is the world that you created, Niklaus."

"Brother-" Klaus began

"All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life- what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughter? That we could live and thrive as some- as some sort of family?" Elijah interuppted as Naruto walked out and watched

"That was your fantasy, brother, not mine!" Klaus growled

"NO, brother! This was our hope. This was our family's hope." Elijah snapped enraged as he began to hyperventilate and stopped to try to catch his breath

"He's right." Naruto said getting Klaus' attention "This is your fault, we need to find the baby before the witches kill her, and standing here shouting at each other is wasting time. Let's go."

Naruto turned and walked away before Klaus placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder and leaded him away

St. Anne's Church

Hayley's body was still lying on the table at the sacristy where Naruto left her. Her neck looked as though it was healed, when suddenly, she awoke with a gasp and grabbed her throat. As she sat up, she was overwhelmed with flashback of being in labor, the baby being born, Klaus being pinned to the wall, and Monique slitting her throat. After a moment she realized that the baby was still alive, but had been taken by the witches, and she calmed herself down before leaving to find her

Lafayette Cemetery

Cloaked Tomb

In an hidden tomb filled of lit candles, Genevieve, dressed in a white dress, set the swaddled baby in a basket. Behind her, Monique and Abigail, also in white dresses, watched her, as she looked up and through the skylight to determine the time of day

"The moon has almost faded from the morning sky." Genevieve said before she grabbed the ceremonial athame from the table "I need to prepare."

Abigail and Monique waited until Genevieve left before they started to speak "She'll go through with it. The ancestors promised her her life." Abigail said

"What about their promise to us? Four Harvest girls sacrificed, four girls returned. But her friends hijack it, and our friends have to stay dead? Cassie was our friend. I hope she doesn't go through with it. Then, you and I can do what the Ancestors want, and they'll give us Cassie! And drag Genevieve back to where she came from." Monique replied getting a nod of agreement from Abigail, who watched as Monique grabbed the baby in the basket, before she and Abigail went to join Genevieve

Altar

Genevieve walked down between rows of tombs to the front steps of the lycée, upon which a stone table had been set up to serve as their altar. Lit torches lined the aisle as she laid the athame onto the altar.

Abigail and Monique followed behind her carrying the baby in the basket in their arms. Once at the altar, they each took their places, Genevieve behind the altar looked out toward the aisle while Monique and Abigail stood on her left and ride side, respectively. On the altar is a circle made of salt, with designs made within it's lines

"It's time." Genevieve said taking a deep breath

Elsewhere

Naruto, Klaus and Elijah had decided to just destroy the times, one after the other the tombs fell, before Elijah stopped to catch his breath

"We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time." Elijah said causing his brothers to look at him

"Then we move faster." Klaus said before he made to destroy another tomb when he stopped as a familiar female voice called out from behind them

"Or smarter."

The three men froze when they heard the voice, and turned to the source of the sound, to see Hayley standing there looking dazed and exhausted-looking]

"Hayley. How are you here?"

"I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger... I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." Hayley said dazed and numbly

Elijah looked confused while Naruto and Klaus gained looks of realization

"You died with the baby's blood still in your system." Naruto realized

Klaus looked to "She's in transition." he said

"Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive." Elijah said horrified

"To be reborn a hybrid." Klaus said overwhelmed

"I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter." Hayley said looking to Klaus before she left and the boys rushed after her

Altar

"Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous." Genevieve, Monique, an's Abigail chanted as Genevieve held the athame above the baby, preparing to complete the sacrifice

When Naruto kicked down another tomb, causing the witches to jump and look up as they saw Genevieve holding a knife above the baby's head

"NOOO!" Hayley shouted before Elijah picked up an urn and lobbed it at the witches, which slammed against Genevieve's hand causing her to lose her grip on the athame

With snarls the four rushed toward them, but Monique and Abigail held each other's hands and channeled the ancestors' power and threw them backwards while Genevieve tried to find the athame

"La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur..." Abigail chanted,

"You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!" Monique said as they continued to use magic against them, the four could see that hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches had arrived together to protect them as they completed their sacrifice

"Bastards." Naruto said before he threw a hand forward and archs of lightning shot forward and struck Abigail causing her to scream before he imploded causing Monique to scream

Klaus sped forward to get his daughter when Genevieve suddenly got up and used an pain infliction spell on him, Hayley, and Elijah, causing them to scream and fall to their knees, before they saw Monique grab the athame, and make to stab the baby but Naruto was already in motion

Throwing his hand forward toward Monique Naruto chanted "Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum."

In a bright flash Monique vanished before Naruto telekinetically threw a brick into Genevieve's knocking her unconsious, as Hayley and the others stood up, they made to get to Hope but Marcel sped in and picked her up before speeding off, and was immediately followed by Klaus

"Nik, will deal with Marcel, let's find out why they decided to sacrifice your child shall we." Naruto said to Hayley who nodded before they looked down to Genevieve and Naruto grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into a still standing tomb

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus entered the compound to find all of the bitten vampires dead and strewn across the courtyard, with Marcel holding the baby in his arms as he sat by the fountain, waiting for him "I was too late. There should have been more time."

Klaus looked around the room and took in the carnage that surrounded them "Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started." he said before the baby stirred and cooed, causing Marcel to stare down at her "You took my daughter so I would heal you and your friends."

Marcel looked at him weakly, but Klaus just laughed and shrugged before holding out his wrist to him "Here."

Marcel pulled away from him "This bite, all this... I know it didn't come from nowhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town. And for that, I am sorry." he said sincerely causing Klaus to look at him sympathetically before he knelt in front of him

"I forgive you." Klaus said before he held out his wrist and allowed Marcel to bite into it to drink his blood "We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it."

Marcel looked up at Klaus in shock, finally healing, before Klaus looked at his daughter in awe and relief "May I?"

Marcel nodded and handed him the baby, which he took "Shhhh. Oh! Hey! Hey there."

The baby looked over at Marcel, and he smiled at her in joy, before he and Klaus laughed, while behind them, hiding in the shadows, Mikael was watching them and holding what he believed to be the indestructible white oak stake

Moments Later

Klaus holding the swaddled baby entered the baby's nursery, and laid her down in the crib and watched her with interest.

Mikael climbed up the stairs with the stake, and was about to walk in the nursery when he froze, blocked by an invisible barrier. Behind him, Davina appeared with a smirk, while Klaus catching the scent of negative emotions walked out of the nursery and into the hallway to investigate, but Mikael and Davina were gone

St. Anne's Church

Davina magically forced Mikael to follow her, as she walked to the church's attic "Agh, STOP!" Mikael screamed trying to stop following the girl, who turned to him "Agh! Why is this happening? You brought me back to kill my son!"

"I brought you back to punish him. And you will! When I'm ready. And not a minute before." Davina said

"What have you done?" Mikael growled, before he lunged at her, she stopped him easily with magic

"I added a little something extra in the spell that brought you back!" Davina smirked before she held up her wrist, on which she was wearing the dark magic bracelet she took from Cami's arsenal when the woman showed it to her and Marcel to get Klaus to bleed "I spent eight months of my life up here, being used as a secret weapon. Now, you can see how it feels. Kneel."

Mikael gave a shout as Davina forced him to his nose. before she telekinetically slammed the attic door shut

Lafayette Cemetery

Tomb

A shackled Genevieve screamed as Naruto twisted the athame in her gut "I'm sorry!" she screamed crying "The Ancestors left me no choice-"

"You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power?" Hayley asked appalled

"No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree." Genevieve said before Naruto grabbed her by the throat causing her to gag

"It was whose decree?" Naruto asked

"Ask Elijah, after all, he were the one who convinced his siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil." Genevieve said

Elijah looked disgusted, while Hayley looked stunned "Esther."

"So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood." Elijah said

"This isn't the end. As long as that child lives, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it. Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed- your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not li-ugh!" she was interuppted as Naruto stabbed her again

"No one cares for you opinion, tell me something Genevieve and I'll end your pain, how does one still living get into the ancestral realm?"

Genevieve made to speak but she screamed in pain, when her own ancestors caused her to cough up blood, as tears of blood streamed down her cheeks

"Well there goes that plan." Naruto said unsympathetic before he grabbed her by the face and his hand was ignited with blue flames causing the woman's screams of pain to be muffled by his hand

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus, Naruto, and Elijah sat in Hayley's room, while Hayley sat with the baby in the rocking chair in the nursery, located right off of her bedroom

"We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop." Klaus said

"No."

"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley and the child are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership." Naruto said while Hayley listened to them talk from the nursery

"They will never be safe." Klaus sighed before he looked to Elijah "What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother. I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me."

"Then we will arm ourselves! Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress." Elijah said

"I will not have her live her life as a prisoner." Klaus said strongly

"Then we leave here, together. All of us." Elijah said

"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses."

"I still run Europe, Tokyo, and the U.S, Eclipse is comprised of the strongest, and most loyal beings O know they'll help us protect your daughter without hesitation." Naruto said

Hayley suddenly walked over looking wrecked "There's a third option. I was born in a warzone. My parents thought they could protect me. But, in the end, they were slaughtered, I was lucky enough to have Naruto and Eclipse take me in." Hayley said before she looked down to her daughter holding back tears "I made a promise, to my baby, and to myself, that she would not grow up without her parents. That she would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her-" she said before she began to stutter as she cried "And a-a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I'm the one who loves her the most."

Klaus Naruto, and Elijah just watched her, saddened and devastated by their current situation, before Hayley composed herself "I think the only thing to do is... send her away... while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made."

"No! This is insane. You hea-" Elijah started but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder

"This isn't up to us Elijah, Nik, and Hayley have the final say with anything concerning their child." Naruto said before he looked to Nik, and Hayley "What ever you two decide to do concerning your child, you have my support."

Klaus stood up and walked to Hayley "Are you sure about this?" he asked

Hayley looked down to her child and kissed her forehead and nodded

"What do you plan to do Niklaus?' Elijah asked

"The witches, of New Orleans will not stop until they have her, so I'm going to fake her death, and send her off." Klaus said

That night, Klaus and Hayley sent their daughter off with Rebekah who promised to keep her safe, while selling their grief, the girl named Hope, and her protection would be the number one priority of Eclipse till she could return to her parents

Lafayette Cemetery

Cassie, the fourth and last Harvest girl, awoke, and rose from her tomb in the cemetery, before she walked out into a clearing and looked around before walking to a grave site, where she laid a rose on a headstone, before she was soon joined by a fellow witch named Vincent, who had apparently been walking around

"May you rest in peace." Vincent said with a smirk

"What's the fun in that?" Cassie said before she looked at Vincent "Come along, Finn. We have much to do."

"Yes, Mother." Finn said following after his mother away from her headstone "Mother, what is the plan for Naruto?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I already have someone to take care of him." Esther said with a smirk

Olso, Norway

A blonde woman (Picture Ali Larter) dressed in 10th century royal clothing, was walking down an abandoned street, when she saw 3 men and approached them "Excuse me, gentleman, would you be so kind as to spare some clothing?" she asked

The three men looked to each other before they smirked "Sure why don't you show us what your working with." the apparent leader said

The woman glanced around as 2 of the men circled her, with lust in their eyes, causing her eyes to narrow

Next thing anyone knew, an explosion rocked the capital

The woman walked out of the explosion with a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a leather jacket, Queen Katerina walked amongst the living again,

Los Angeles, CA

Monique groaned away before she looked around ti sew herself in a large house but her blood ran cold when she saw her aunt Sophie Devereaux sitting down watching het "Hello Monique."

"Aunt Sophie, your dead."

"Yeah, you killed me, while I had vampire blood in my system." Sophie said causing Monique's eyes to widen as she began to back away as Sophie stood up "Your a long way from New Orleans Monique, no Ancestral Magic for you."

"Please, dont." Monique pleaded causing Sophie to stop

"Funny, I recall that I said the same thing when you were killing me." Sophie said before she vamped out and launched herself at Monique who screamed

 **Finished**


	13. Chapter 13

3 Months Later

In the three months since Hope's birth, The Quarter had been filled with tension, Francesca was going crazy with paranoia, Davina had quit her coven, and restarted school thanks to Naruto. Naruto had offered Hayley, and Klaus to go see Hope, but the two had refused knowing that if they saw their daughter they wouldn't want to part with her, understanding Naruto never brought it up again.

Over the three months to keep the parents occupied Naruto had Klaus take up meditation and learn to go deeper into his mind where he came face to face with his wolf, and until he could beat it into submission he would never get control of his greed, and hunger for power.

With Hayley, Naruto and she would go on hunts and kill every witch that was in the church the night she gave birth, the two also began sleeping together again, as a way for Hayley to channel her excess frustration, there were no romantic feelings involved, just sex nothing more.

After it was discovered that the fake white oak stake was missing, Naruto had wanted to get on with the slaughter of werewolves and witches, but Elijah countered that they first needed to find the 9 remaining stones that weakened Klaus every full moon,

Olmsted Foundry Co.

Elijah and one of Francesca's werewolf lackeys were taking a tour of the abandoned foundry with a realtor and fighting over who would get to buy it

Walking around the building, Elijah said "Authentic cast-iron columns... Look at that, the original Bloomry forge, fueled by a charcoal furnace." Elijah paused when he noticed a fire sprinkler system up in the ceiling, before he continued as he turned to the wolf lackey "The modern elements blend quite nicely indeed. My foundation has aligned itself with the city's Historical Preservation Society. We have a vested interest in seeing this building protected."

"This place is a dump! The Guerrera family would be doing this city a favor." the Guerrera lackey said

Elijah was about to speak when he noticed that the man was wearing a gold ring with a square black stone on his left hand "Well, unfortunately, under the Preservation Act of 1966, we cannot allow the Guerrera's to demolish one of the city's original foundries... even if it is for something as noble and distinguished as a casino." said Elijah before he gestured toward the door in a polite indication that they should leave, before with a fake smile he said "So, thank you, gentleman. Do give my best to Francesca."

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus was listening to Mozart's Requiem in D Minor K 626-3 on a record player while he furiously tried to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame for a painting. When he teared through the canvas,

Klaus, overwhelmed with frustration, yelled at the top of his lungs "AGHHHHHH!" as he threw the canvas across the room just as Elijah entered

Elijah picked up the canvas Klaus threw and examined it "I suppose we shall have to call this your "white period."

"I'm missing a crucial color in my palette- that of my enemies' blood." Klaus said angrily

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust..." Elijah started to joke but a frustrated Klaus interrupted him

"It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us- another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Klaus said as Elijah gave Klaus a sympathetic look, and Klaus calmed down slightly, though he was still clearly upset "the nursery is killing me. I need to act. I-I-I need- I need to spill blood."

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood." Elijah reported causing Klaus to perk up

"Then, it's time!" Klaus said excited

"And none too soon. I'm concerned about Hayley ." Elijah said causing Klaus to visibly tense up at the mention of Hayley and started sorting through his art as an excuse to turn away from Elijah

"She looks well enough." Klaus said

"She looks no better than you, brother. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just... passing acquaintances-" Elijah started

"She has you, and Naruto for that." Klaus said

Bayou

Hayley and Naruto laid naked in the grass kissing having just finished having sex, before they stood up and got redressed before Hayley walked toward Dwayne's old shack.

Outside in the grass, she found a burnt and melted baby doll that was damaged in the bombings orchestrated by Oliver and Francesca, and the sight of it nearly made her cry

Naruto who was fastening his belt frowned as he watched her, before he made a decision

Guerrera Mansion

Francesca was holding a meeting in her office at her home with the other werewolves with moonlight rings and Cassie, who was still secretly possessed by Esther

Francesca aggravated, spoke "We have a deal, Cassie! Witches don't get in our way when it comes to killing vampires who enter the Quarter." referring to Davina who had stopped her betas from killing Joe Dalton in his music store earlier

"Davina is not in our coven anymore. the rules don't apply to her." Cassie/Esther said

Francesca enraged spat "Well, make them apply!" as she anxiously paced around the office and eventually lost her temper "Get everyone out of my face! They're here, hovering, all the time!"

"They're just doing their job." Oliver said

"Their job is to protect me from Klaus Mikaelson! Who, by the way, has not set foot outside his house in months! All this waiting... I'm losing my mind!" Francesca said before she saw a pack member staring at her and freaked out "Anyone who's not paid to protect me, go! Get out!"

Cassie and the other werewolves leave the room, and once outside the house Cassie was joined by Vincent who was still possessed by Finn, "She's unraveling. Poor thing. Cracking under the pressure." Cassie/Esther said

"I assume that was Elijah's, Naruto's and Niklaus' goal all along?" Vincent/Finn said

"Say what you will, they are impressive strategists." Cassie/Esther said

"A trait they inherited from you, dear Mother." Vincent/Finn replied

Cassie/Esther laughed "Francesca Guerrera will be her own undoing. Let's see how impressive your brothers are when they finally come up against me."

Vincent/Finn nodded in agreement, and the two continued to walk down the sidewalk, but paused when Naruto walked by them and he paused as well looking at Finn

"I know you."

"I don't think so." Finn said as he glanced to Esther nervously

"No I never forget a face." Naruto said before he looked to Esther "Cassie right, we'll see each other again, soon."

Esther smirked "I hope so."

"Your a brave one, I like that." Naruto said before he looked up to the house "Excuse me will you, I have a few dogs I need to put down."

With a smirk Naruto walked through them, while the two looked troubled

Doorstep

Oliver sighed as he walked out of the house and closed the door, turning to go down the steps he gasped when he ran into Naruto "Ollie, my old pal." Naruto said before he kicked Oliver in the chest sending him back into the mansion before Naruto entered and slammed the door behind him

"What the Hell!" Francesca shout was heard before a crash and growling were heard

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley were making plans to finally get on with their attack on the Guerrera pack, when they heard whistling, walking out into the courtyard they stopped in surprise when they saw Naruto, covered in blood dragging the unconscious bodies of Oliver and Francesca by their hair

"Hello family." Naruto said dropping the wolves behind him before he tossed over the four moonlight rings he got from his slaughter

"What have you done?" Elijah asked as he caught the rings

"Killed the Guerrera's with the exception of these 2, and the 5 that left the house before I got there." Naruto said

"We were coming up with a plan, to kill them all tonight, now that you've taken Francesca how do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple I call them here." Naruto said with a shrug

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Klaus asked

"I'm the alpha." Naruto smirked his eyes glowing red "Nothing stops a born werewolf from following me, no rings, no vampirism nothing at all. I'll send out the signal that I have their boss, and they'll come for her."

Elijah, and Klaus looked at each other, before Francesca groaned as she regained consciousness and made to get up but a kick to the face from Naruto rendered her unconsious once more

"Hayley, these two hurt you the most, so they are yours to deal with, we will take down the others." Naruto said while Hayley smiled at him before she followed him as he dragged them away

Later

Francesca House

The surviving wolves and Cassie held Joe Dalton down as he told them how the stake was missing and Cassie who was in charge tried to do a locator spell, so the wolves could get the revenge so they thought before a werewolf bit Joe when Cassie couldn't find the stake

"We need to storm the compound now, Klaus will be weak, we nee-"

 **HHHHOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL**

Naruto's howl stopped the wolves from speaking as their eyes glowed amber yellow and glazed over

Esther looked to the werewolves in confusion as they walked away toward the howl,

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto having cleaned himself up, stood with Marcel, Elijah and Klaus, while Klaus' eyes were amber yellow having been affected by Naruto's howl as well, as they looked up to see that 50 wolves had arrived Naruto said "We really need to speak on your genocide skills Marcel."

"Not now." Marcel said as the wolves growled while calling on the power of their rings,

"Let's do this." Klaus said wanting to hurry before the moon reached its apex and he began to weaken

Naruto cracked his knuckles, while Marcel vamped out, and Elijah removed his tie "Whoever gets the most rings wins." Naruto said getting smirks as the wolves jumped toward them as one

The vampires made quick work of the wolves, with Marcel suffering a few blows but he was lucky enough to not get bit, after the last one was killed they threw them into a pile, and shared a drink watching the corpses burn.

Hayley stood panting over Francesca' body, after having literally beat the woman to death with her bare hands, before she looked to the nervous Oliver "You betrayed our pack, you ruined everything!"

"I know, I'll do whatever just please don't kill me, I can be your spy on the Harvest girl is offering a moonlight ring to any wolf wanting to join her."

Hayley narrowed her eyes before she walked up to him, "If you betray me again, I'll kill you myself." she said getting a nod from the man

2 Days Later

Naruto's eyes snapped opened from his dream "What the hell?" he asked himself wondering why he would have a dream about the time in 1702 when Kol swore vengeance on Klaus when the man was dead, shaking his head, Naruto stood up and got dress before he walked downstairs where he joined Klaus, and Hayley before the three left for a witch hunt

Afternoon

Elijah returned home to find a puddle of blood on the floor of the courtyard. When he walked toward it to take a closer look, he saw a trail of paw prints that eventually turned into human footprints. The prints lead to a dead woman's body, which was propped up against the fountain. With a sigh he followed another trail of footprints to the bathroom, where Hayley was taking a bubble bath, while another body was propped up against the wall next to the tub

"Come to check up on me?" Hayley asked

"You've had an eventful evening." Elijah said

"It was a crappy day, so Naruto and Klaus took me out to the Cauldron. Wouldn't you know, we ran into some witches!"

"So, would you like me to remove your leftovers?" Elijah asked before he stepped over the body and into the bathroom, and Hayley rolled her eyes before she stood up in the tub, not at all concerned about Elijah seeing her naked, bubble-covered body.

Elijah, clearly not pleased, reached for a towel and hands it to Hayley, though he didn't avert his eyes from her body

"Oh, don't judge, Elijah! What I did is no worse than anything Klaus or Naruto for that matter has ever done."

"I would hope that you would hold yourself to a higher standard than Naruto, and Niklaus." Elijah said concerned and exasperated

"I'm a hybrid now, and I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches who tried to kill my baby are worth nothing more than food. Excuse me." Hayley replied before she scooted past Elijah and returned to her room to change

Moments Later

Elijah walked in to see Klaus meditating while Naruto red a book "You took her on a witch hunt?"

"Great she told you, well in the last 3 months it has helped her focus on something else besides her grief." Naruto said

"She grows more savage by the day! Can you not see that she is falling apart?"

"She is a Hybrid mother who has been forced to give up her child, what do you expect from her, that she is going to sit by and allow the people that tried to kill Hope continue to live?" Naruto asked

"I am trying to help her."

"No, Elijah you want her to be like you." Naruto said causing Elijah to frown "Hayley needs a good way to vent, her anger or it'll grow out of control. You saw what she did to Francesca, her anger, frustration, and sadness will grow worse if she doesn't act in some way."

"Perhaps her people can reach her. Now, more than ever, she needs a connection to something, some of her humanity, some degree of dignity." Elijah said

"Tried to get her to go see the Crescent's but she refused, I'll send her with Nik." Naruto said looking to Nik, just as a wolf slash wound opened up on his cheeks

"What's happening?" Elijah asked since this was the first time he's ever seen Niklaus training

"His wolf, is kicking his ass again." Naruto said just as Klaus' eyes shot open and he fell back panting

"Failed again huh?"

"Sod off." Klaus said panting

Later

It was night now, and Naruto was taking the tour of a penthouse apartment (Lucien's apartment)

"I like it." Naruto said to himself "I'm sure Talia, and the pack would like this place."

Naruto walked toward the balcony that overlooked the Quarter, and had a view of New Orleans skyline, Naruto with a smile used his vamp hearing and frowned once he heard the sound of fighting from Rousseau' curious he pulled out a dagger, and launched it at Rousseau, and vanished in a flash

Rousseau

Moments Earlier

Davina had been on a date with her friend Kaleb, and telling him that she wasn't looking for a boyfriend maybe some new friends before she got a call from Marcel and stepped outside where she learned that Elijah knew she had the stake, and after telling them where she was she made to leave but was blocked by a werewolf and a pain infliction spell caused him to fall to his knees but 20 more wolves appeared and attacked her and Kaleb

Her magic helped take out some before she began to use her dagger, taking out 7 of the enhanced wolves, before she tired herself out and was forced to call Mikael, when a wolf grabbed her and her and tried to bite her but in the struggle her bracelet had fell and Mikael picked her up before she could grab it

"I'm going to enjoy this girl." Mikael said as he vamped out, and made to tear her throat out. but Naruto sped in and tossed him back into a wall

"You." Naruto growled while Mikael smirked

"Hello, Naruto we have unfinished buisness." Mikael said holding the stake

"Davina we are going to have a long chat, once I'm finished here." Naruto said before he rushed Mikael who tried to stake him but Naruto spun around his stab, and grabbed him by his throat before slamming him down into the ground,

Mikael grunted before he grabbed Naruto's ankle and tripped him up, but Naruto after falling kneed him in the face and in a blur got on top of the man and began to rain down blow after blow into his face,

Mikael with a shout of frustration shot a hand up and grabbed Naruto's chin, but Naruto stopped punching him and grabbed his wrist and forced him to let go, as he vamped out,

"You'll wish you stayed dead." Naruto said before he bit Mikael causing him to scream in pain, as he stabbed Naruto with the stake in his ribs repeatedly to get him to let go, before he brought his arms down and pushed Naruto away, clutching his bleeding arm, he stood up to see Davina had got her bracelet thanks to Elijah and Marcel who had arrived during the fight,

Rushing to kill the girl, he tossed Elijah and Marcel aside before she stood up and ordered "Stop, go back now!"

Mikael grunted before he sped off, as Davina hurried and followed as Naruto stood up and pulled a stake from his back from a piece of debris he had been impaled on

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"Gone." Elijah said causing Naruto to suck his teeth, as he made to leave, but some kid got in his way

"Hey, mate Dav-ack!" Kaleb/Kol was rendered silent as Naruto slammed his head into the bar before leaving the bar, to see that Davina was gone

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he though of how his daughter could be so stupid to bring Mikael back to life.

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Elijah, and Naruto joined Klaus in the wine cellar to discuss the day's events "It is worse than we thought." Klaus said as he broke the neck off of a bottle of liquor and drunk a large gulp of it before he continued "I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her- her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother."

Elijah, already overwhelmed and worried about his earlier encounter with Mikael, looked absolutely flabbergasted by this revelation "What is happening?"

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes." Klaus vented

"Niklaus-" Naruto said seriously

"What? What could possibly be more important than the return of Esther?"

"Mikael, is to my beloved daughter."

Klaus looked completely shocked by this revelation before he looked determined "Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of them do we kill first?"

 **Finished**

 **Sorry about the rushed chapter but I'm at work and on my break**


	14. Chapter 14

Lycee

Esther (still in Cassie's body) lit candles while she prepared a breakfast in the greenhouse. A starling chirped in a cage nearby while Esther began cracking eggs into a bowl, mixing berries and herbs, and writing an invitation in fine calligraphy. She smiled as she looked at her work, and put the invitation onto a silver platter with a lid

Mikaelson Compound

In the courtyard, Hayley is munching on an array of fruit and other breakfast food when Klaus came down the stairs to join her "So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" she asked

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." Klaus said as he gestured to the food on the table for emphasis

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?" Hayley said just as Elijah joined them in the courtyard, and looked confused when he heard their conversation and noticed the breakfast spread in front of them

"This wasn't my doing..." Elijah said

Everyone looked at each other, before they're attention went to Naruto who walked into the courtyard

"Did you do this?" Klaus asked as Naruto walked to the table and picked up a strawberry

"I've been looking for Davina who has your lunatic stepfather on a leash, I had nothing to do with this." Naruto said

Hayley frowned "Then, where did this all come from?" she asked

The silver lid on the platter suddenly began to rattle, which startled Hayley causing her to jump in fright for a moment. Klaus looked uneasy and lifted the platter, which released two starlings that flew up toward the ceiling, causing the four immortals to reflexively duck to avoid being hit,

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked looking around

Klaus reached for the invitation and opened it, "Dinner, Your Home, 8PM" " An invitation from our mother." Klaus said looking to Elijah as the two shared an look of concern

Flashback, Late 10th Century

New World

Inside the Mikaelson cottage, Esther (in her original body) ladle out food for her children in the kitchen, who were all very young gathered around the table for breakfast "Now, children, it's very hot! Rebekah, Kol, be careful!"

Finn joined them at the table as they all sat down "Where's Naruto, and Niklaus?" Esther asked only for all the children to stay silent. Elijah gave Finn a knowing look, but Finn looked as though he was dying to speak with their mother noticed "Elijah? Finn? Where are the boys?"

Finn hesitated for a moment before finally confessing what he knew "They're in the woods, Mother." Finn said causing Elijah to glare at him

Moments Later

Esther walked out into the woods, where she found Klaus sitting behind a tree watching as Naruto trained by punching and kicking a tree "What are you doing?"

"Father says he's to take me hunting later. But I'm no good. Not with him. He gets angry at me." Klaus said looking down

Esther looked at him with sympathy and knelt so she could look him in the eye "I understand. Do you know what I do when I'm afraid? I listen to the starlings."

In the background, Finn could be seen eavesdropping on them,

"When I was a little girl, my mother taught one of them a tune. And, since they mimic each others' songs, it spread, until every starling in the forest sang it." Esther said as Klaus looked up at the birds in the trees, who were chattering loudly "When we made this our home, I brought these same birds to these woods. Whenever you hear one sing, Niklaus, remember I'm with you. Always and forever."

Esther took Klaus' hand and pulled him to his feet, as Finn continued to watch from afar and gulped sadly

Esther looked to Naruto when suddenly the tree he was training with tumbled over as he panted while his knuckles and shins bled

"Naruto it's time for supper." Esther said to the panting teenager, who nodded to her

End Flashback

Klaus stared at the invitation while he stood on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter, eventually he turned his head back into his bedroom, where Hayley was laying flat on his bed "It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother." she said

Klaus sighed and turned to her "We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family."

Hayley sat up and looked at him "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count."

Klaus smiled at Hayley as Elijah entered the room "You will do no such thing." he said getting their attention "Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul." Klaus replied

Elijah shrugged "Well, then. We have-" checking his watch Elijah continued "- this afternoon to prepare for the worst." he said before he walked away while Hayley rolled her eyes as Klaus walked toward the door with an amused smile

"The bloom is off the rose, I see." Klaus said causing Hayley to roll her eyes in annoyance before flopping back onto the bed

"Shut up."

Later

Klaus was in the dining room, where he was making arrangements for the evening's dinner with a group of compelled caterers. One of the caterers brought him a choice of two different bottles of wine "Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." Klaus said as he chose a wine and dismissed the caterer just as Hayley entered the dining room

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch." Hayley said

Klaus sighed "Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine."

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." Hayley asked curious

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." Klaus said a little, overwhelmed by the topic of conversation, so he turned away and anxiously began folding napkins on the table before speaking again "One died before I was born."

Slightly guilty Hayley spoke "I didn't know that."

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her one of her long-held secrets. My biological father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother." Niklaus said causing Hayley to look at him in sympathy "Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my true father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too."

"Wow." Hayley said stunned "No wonder she's crazy. I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died."

Klaus teary-eyed turned turned to her while looking down and said "You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us, she hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all."

"What did you believe?" Hayley asked quietly

Klaus looked up to his baby momma "I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." he said causing the two to stare at each other for a long moment

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." Hayley said with a wink, and small smile to cheer him up "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her."

Klaus reassured by this and smiled at her appreciatively, while she smiled back at him affectionately

"Are you seriously putting out an extravagant dinner for the woman that tried to kill you? Why not order the psychotic bitch a pizza and call it a day?" Naruto asked leaning in the doorway

"Elijah seems to think this would help lower her gaurd." Klaus said

"Where is Elijah anyway?" Naruto asked

"He went out to see Marcel, to get a soul branding spell completed."

"Hm." Naruto nodded before he gained an serious expression "Let me ask you something, Nik? We know that Esther is inhabiting the body of Cassie, do you think she brought Finn back as well, we both know how devoted he was to her."

Klaus looked thoughtful

Klaus now wearing a suit walked leaned against the back of a chair, with a bored look on his face before he spoke when Elijah walked in "Are these outfits really necessary?" he asked

"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions." Elijah said

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer." Klaus replied

Elijah lit a candles and said "We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus."

"You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces." Klaus replied before they looked to the doorway when Vincent/Finn entered the room and laughing dramatically at their conversation

"You two haven't changed a bit!" Vincent/Finn said before before he looked to Elijah "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing" Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked to Klaus as Finn turned to him as well "And you- despite the arrogant face, your still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear."

Klaus' face went from amused to offended, while Elijah looked at him in confusion before turning to Vincent/Finn and walking toward him "Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Finn feigned being offended "Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed."

Klaus scowled when he realized who was standing before him, but Elijah remained confused and on edge

"It's been a long time, Finn." Naruto said behind Finn, who tensed and slowly turned to face him, Finn made to speak but Naruto walked toward the table with a wine bottle in hand "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!"

Moments Later

Klaus sat at the head of the table since it was his home, while Naruto sat across from Elijah, each with a glass of wine in front of them while Finn was standing being poured a glass of wine, before he wafted his glass under his nose "What an aromatic bordot."

"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?" Klaus asked sipping his glass of blood

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" Finn said as he sat down and whispered something in one of the servers' ears, which made the trio of immortals suspicious

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years-"Finn said looking to Naruto who smirked "-right?- lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home. But, do tell me- what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, already tired of this conversation,

"Or, have you all merely cut a path of destruction across time?" Finn asked not expecting an answer

"Well Niklaus has put out art under different names I think his most famous was Mona Lisa, Elijah was a musician for a time, and Rebekah was an excellent nurse." Naruto said causing Finn to frown "Kol spent most of his time with Witches, but the thing I'm most proud of was getting rid of slavery and taking over the land that would become the United States, now that you know what we did, would you care to enlighten us Finn what would you have done?"

Elijah, and Klaus watched as Finn clenched his knife and looked down before they noticed that the caterers were placing another two plates, glasses, and set of silverware at the table and looked confused

"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah asked

Finn regaining himself gestured to the other end of the table "Mother will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"

"Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego." Klaus said

"And yet, mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelsons, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigor! Change, my dear brothers, is inevitable."

Klaus wondering why he was so calm said "You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death." immediately Klaus flung a knife at Finn, but he easily deflected it with magic, causing the knife to instead embed itself into the chair at the head of the table

"Oh!" Finn said smugly as he removed the knife from the chair and held it aloft "I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest. We have mu-"

The knife ripped itself from Finn's grasp and shot into Naruto's "How right you are Finn, or did you forget I'm 2 years older than you."

"Enough of this, what is the point, of all this?" Klaus asked tired of this evening already

FInn with a frown sipped his wine before he looked to Klaus and said "I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long."

"You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" Klaus asked as he smirked at Finn in amusement, but Finn began to lose his temper

"She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life!" Finn shouted furiously before he looked to Elijah "Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from them." he said pointing to Klaus and Naruto who gave a mocking wink "But I always thought of you as being the compassionate one! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of them? Are you still? Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near-on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure."

Finn realizing his anger had gotten the best of him pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and stopped himself from further exposing his feelings to the others.

After a moment Naruto spoke "You want to know why you were kept daggered Finn?" he asked getting Finn's attention "You betrayed us to your friend Alexander. You the oldest Mikaelson, during the century you were around you did nothing but judge us, and then you betrayed us, so when I shoved that dagger through your heart, I did so with the knowledge that it would stay there until your siblings would forgive you for your transgressions, and none of them did."

Finn glanced to his brothers who were watching him, before he looked back to Naruto

"You say this family has problems, but you, your mother, and father are the only serious problems we have. Now are we perfect, no we fight, and we argue, but what family doesn't? 1000 years we've been together, and this family has remained strong in the face of our enemies. According to Klaus, your mother says vampires are jealous of humanity because we have forsaken things like family, where witches have a coven, and werewolves have a pack, we have nothing, brief lesson: The term "coven" was originally created to give a name to a group of witches, but at present, the term is also used for a group of vampires, as well as "clan" "nest" and "den." Over the centuries we have formed those ties, while you yourself only bonded with a harlot, and your psychopathic mother." Naruto finished as Klaus and Elijah sipped their glasses of wine with smirks, while Finn gritted his teeth "Speaking of where is she?"

"Oh, my sweet son in law." Esther said entering the room, while Finn immediately rose to his feet to greet his mother, who spoke sarcastically "I've missed you, too."

Naruto, Elijah, and Klaus watched as Finn pulled out the chair for Esther who took a seat,

After a long moment of silence Klaus asked "Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?"

"It pains me that you three look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!" Esther said

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional." Klaus said incredulously

"If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you." Esther said causing Klaus to laugh sarcastically, but Esther turned to Elijah

"Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?"

"That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer." Elijah said

(Flashback same a canon)

Esther looked at Klaus smugly before Naruto spoke "You expect the fact that you let that man abuse your son, to be some achievement? You are a terrible mother, let's look at your track record Esther. Now I'll skip the part where I think you lied about the fate of your first born and go one what I know is true." Esther and Finn gulped when Naruto mentioned Freya

"You abandoned your sister when she needed you most." Naruto said

"I did not aban-"

"You did, or did you forget that my mother was closer Dahlia then she was with you, your sister told me all about the suffering she suffered to keep you safe from the abuse she suffered at the hands of the Vikings before my father came into power. Fast forward some years you cheat on your husband, and allow everyone to believe that Nik, was Mikael's son, knowing the truth you stand by and let him abuse your son, knowing full well that you had the means to make sure he never hurt Nik or any of your children. You force immortality on your children, including myself, then once your secret is found out you seal away your son's heritage and turn your back on him like it was his fault. More recently you were brought back to life, and you and your pet both conspire to kill your children, when that failed you created an indestructible weapon to kill them all, and the worse yet, 3 months ago you ordered witches to kill a new born baby, your own granddaughter."

Esther stared at Naruto as Klaus was glaring at her, "Answer me this Esther, I always wondered why before Nik got that starling necklace from you he was able to pick up hunting quickly like any werewolf born child should seeing as before the gene is activated we are natural born athletes, and yet after you Nik had to work harder than everyone to keep up, and like the memory you just brought up, when it was cut from his neck, he lost his wolf temper for the first time, and he cut Mikael. What did you do to the necklace?"

Esther glanced to Klaus who looked thoughtful, before he gained a look of realization "It didn't protect me, it made me weak." he said before he looked to his mother in rage "You ruined me!"

"I did it to protect you, if you had killed your father in that duel or anyone else you would have triggered your curse."

"No you lied to me! You allowed me to suffer under the madness of a madman who valued only strength! To protect yourself from your secret, I've spent years under the rule of that bastard trying to prove I was worthy of him to call me son! You rant and rave about the monster I am. but your a worst monster than I am!"

Esther looked at Klaus in shock before she gasped for breath and fell unconscious when she fell forward, Elijah hurriedly sped to catch her before her head could hit the table, while Klaus and Naruto stood up

A Shop

Hayley having saved Marcel's witch Lenore watched as she performed a soul-branding spell "Aux sa ah ça le vous de le vous l'inspir non do set."

Mikaelson Compound

Elijah held Esther and checked for a pulse but found none "She's gone." he said

They looked to Finn who made to get up but Naruto dove over the table and grabbed him by his throat before holding him to a wall "Where is she?" he growled

"Safe." Finn smiled before his body turned into someone else's causing Naruto's eyes to widened

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"Puppetry spell it allows a witch to control another beings body, under a transformation spell." Naruto said

"Where did Finn learn that?" Elijah asked

"Esther. I thought it up when I was a boy." Naruto said before he appeared thoughtful "Esther probably had another witch on standby, and the only witch that's been in her clutches is,"

"Marcel's witch Lenore." Elijah Finished taking out his phone and dialing a number " She's with Hayley." he placed his phone to his ear

"Elijah, I'm at Lenore's shop, -."

"Let's go." Naruto said

"Why would she go after Hayley?" Elijah asked

"To kill her, and make us suffer, or to learn the truth about the child, all reasons will be rendered mute once I send her back to hell." Klaus said before they all sped off toward Hayley's location

Lenore's Shop

"It's so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me, do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you who gave them hope." Esther said now in Lenore's body

Hayley, not knowing if she meant "hope" or "Hope," her daughter, looked at her suspiciously "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't pity you, Esther." Hayley said with narrowed eyes

Esther looked as though she was offended for a brief moment before shrugging it off "It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child." she said before she saw the starling necklace still laying over the cauldron and picked it up so she can look at it closely, before her eyes caught sight of a small bottle

"As you well know." Esther said while Hayley looked guilty "But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid."

Hayley looked interested, but tried to hide it as Esther continued her offer "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Esther looked up suddenly and threw a powdery substance in front of her just as a Naruto, Elijah, and Klaus sped into the store and were nos standing behind Hayley

Klaus seeing Hayley, standing before Esther said "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?"

Making to charge the woman Klaus was held back by Naruto who was looking at the floor "What is it?" Elijah asked as Naruto put a hand out and before it began to sizzle and turn red

"Mountain ash." Naruto said "Poisonous to all supernatural beings including witches." he said as he looked to his wounded hand that was healing slowly

"You hide behind your spells like a coward!" Klaus snarled

"I did not come here to wage war!" Esther replied

"Everything you do is an act of war." Elijah said

"Hayley is free to go. I've spoken my piece, she knows why I'm here. I have come to heal our family."

"What is there to heal Esther? All the wounds in this family is caused by you. You selfish cow!"

"Go. Now." Klaus told Hayley who nodded and sped off before Esther threateningly exploded a light bulb with magic

"My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed Finn and Kol." Esther said before she looked to Klaus "For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!" another light bulb exploded overhead, and Lenore stared intensely at the boys "One without the vampire curse."

Esther began waving her hand above a cauldron, and the earth began to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store "Ask Hayley to share with you my loving proposition."

"You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!" Klaus growled angrily

"Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus!" Esther said as the earth continued to rumble below them as more light bulbs exploded, and Esther held her arms open wide "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!"

The glass in the windows shatters inward, and Klaus and Elijah raise their arms over their faces to shield them from the broken glass. Esther lifted her arms over her head as hundreds of starlings burst their way through the windows and descend upon the store

"Damn birds!" Naruto said before the three Originals clapped their hands and lightning struck down each bird but Esther had already escaped

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto sat at the bar in the courtyard while Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah talked "Of course she used those damn birds to make her escape!" Klaus said pacing

"Besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say?" Elijah asked

"I don't know. She rambled a lot. She blamed the two of you for what happened to Hope, to me..."

Klaus instantly appalled by this response and stopped his pacing so he can stare Hayley in the eye "Well, I hope you're not thinking of taking her offer?"

Hayley, looking guilty, couldn't bring herself to look at either of them "HAYLEY! I'm talking to you!"

Finally, overwhelmed and feeling defensive, Hayley stood to her feet and stared Klaus in the eyes "What do you want me to say, Klaus? I lost my daughter. So, yeah, when your mother offers to wipe the slate clean, excuse me if I'm tempted."

"You don't want anything from her Hayley, trust me." Naruto said

"She said I can have a family again." Hayley said looking to Naruto

"I've had witches working on a spell, I'll see if they made any progress." Naruto said getting a nod from Hayley before she walked off, while Naruto gave a sigh before after a moment Klaus spoke

"I can't believe that she would do that to me, she made me weak."

"She made you a survivor, Nik." Naruto said causing Klaus to look at him

"He's right Niklaus, You are, you have always been the most fierce of our siblings. In a thousand years, I have never seen anyone successfully stand against you. Not even our wicked father. Not one of the countless people devoted to your destruction. You'll protect our home, even in the face of an adversary such as our mother, because that, brother... that is what you do." Elijah said with Naruto smiling while Klaus looked surprised and grateful at them

 **Finished**


	15. Chapter 15

Josephine's House

Naruto was sitting across from Josephine the two sharing a cup of tea when she asked "So what brings you here today Naruto?"

"I'm sure your aware of the fact that Esther Mikaelson has taken control of your ancestors, and is currently inhabiting the body of Lenore, while her son Finn is inhabiting Vincent Griffith correct."

Josephine frowned at Naruto "She also has Kol inhabiting the body of Kaleb." she said causing Naruto to frown

"Your in charge of all the covens, I need you to give them the order to stay out of Mikaelson family drama, cause it's going to be bloody." Naruto said

"I'll see what I can do." Josephine replied causing Naruto to sigh

The French Quarter

The residence of the Quarter continued to celebrate All Hallows Eve, as Cami walking from her meeting with Vincent called someone on her phone "Finally, you pick up your phone! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Way to leave a girl hanging."

Davina, who was standing on the porch of a cabin out near the Bayou, smiled "I know, I should have called you back. I didn't want you to worry. I just... things are complicated." she said watching as Mikael trained with a wooden staff out in the yard

"Yeah, well, word on the streets- and, by streets, I mean Josh- is that you've gone totally MIA. Seriously, are you okay? Where are you?" Cami asked concerned

"I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. And... thanks for calling. It's good to hear your voice." Davina said hanging up before Cami could reply

"Davina? Davina?" Cami asked before sighing in annoyance as she checked her phone

"Well, that was rather rude!" a voice said behind her causing Cami's eyes to widen before she turned around and gaped, as Klaus was standing there smirking at her in amusement "Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille!"

"Don't...Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven't see you for months, and now you're... appearing out of the blue? What do you want?" Cami asked after regaining her composer

Klaus walked up to Cami, and said "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Cami shrugged

"And for good reason. Had I magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting stepfather of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too!" Klaus said casually

"Wait, what?" Cami asked stunned

"Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina." Klaus said

"Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where she was!"

"Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, I heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a mile from the loveliest little chapel."

"So, what's the plan?" Cami asked sighing

"Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much."

"...Fine. Let's go." Cami said after a moment before they began to walk down the street and head off to Davina's cabin

DAVINA'S FAMILY'S CABIN

Mikael stood in the field with his staff, covered in sweat, as he breath raggedly, before he glanced to the side and his eyes widened looking at the form of his daughter Freya puking up blood, as she stood beside his youngest Henrik who was bleeding from his werewolf wounds

"Why'd you let us die father?" Henrik asked

Mikael looked shocked before he snapped out of the hallucination, before his attention was given to Davina who was practicing her fire magic as she conjured flames in her palm, before snuffing it out

"Maybe you should go lay down, those bites would only get worst."

"Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." Mikael said turning and facing the young witch

"And what is that? A Viking bumper sticker?" Davina asked

Mikael's eyebrow twitched "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards?" he asked

"Naruto, and Elijah saw you. If they know you're here, then Klaus does, too. So, I'm sorry, but until I unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with me." Davina said

"Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." Mikael lectured stepping up to Davina

"I'm not afraid." Davina said boldly

"Well, you should be. You are weak." Mikael spat

Davina tilted her head slightly before she held her hand up, Mikael's eyes widened when he began to levitate against his will before Davina threw him through a few trees, and brought him closer while clenching her fist as Mikael found himself unable to breath

"I am not weak." Davina said before she dropped Mikael and walked away, while Mikael coughed on his knees before he looked up and smirked impressed with her show of force

Lafayette Cemetery

Finn was conferring with Oliver, Aiden, and several other werewolf leaders in front of the lycée "Well, I trust our message was well received."

"Loud and clear. Those vampires should be gone by tomorrow." Oliver said

"In my experience, one can never be too careful with these creatures, though. We'll greet them with superior numbers." Finn said before he turned to another werewolf "Would you bring me the recruits, now, Sam?"

As Sam walked away to do as he was told, Finn turned back to Oliver and Aiden "Oliver, Aiden; I have a task for you." he said just as the two saw a group of young children in their early teens walk out to join the leaders. Aiden's eyes widened in shock and confusion when he saw a young, dark-haired boy in the crowd

"What's going on here?" Aiden asked

"Tonight is Luna Sanguinis, blood moon. Now, a thousand years ago, your people marked this celestial event with a rite of passage. Electing not to shrink from their nature, but to embrace it with pride by slaying a human being and activating their curse." Vincent lectured to the kids, as Aiden gasped quietly in horror when he realized what Vincent/Finn was trying to do "Tonight, as unturned wolves, you will kill with the singular purpose of unleashing that warrior that lives within you."

"They're just a bunch of kids!" Aiden said angrily

Finn turned to Aiden and said "Aiden, we can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war." he said as he put his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders, paying no mind to Oliver and Aiden horrified expressions "From now on, you're either with us, or you're against us."

Finn turned back to address the young untriggered wolves "Come with me!" he said before leading the children away, and Oliver and Aiden stared at them in shock as they walked away

Later

Marcel's Loft

Naruto, and Hayley walked in to see Elijah against the wall, looking into the eyes of his new protégé Gia whi had her hand in his chest, causing him to raise an eyebrow last time he saw Elijah in this position was with Aya

"Having fun, Elijah?" Naruto asked causing Elijah to look up, as Gia hurriedly removed her hand,

"We need to talk." Hayley said walking over, just as Aiden appeared behind her and Naruto and Elijah had to stop Gia from attacking him

Moments Later

Marcel and Josh joined the others as they listened to Aiden, and Olvera explain their problem "The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price." Oliver said

"I've known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations."

"They're just kids." Hayley said before she looked to Marcel "Marcel you know the Quarter like the back of your hand, if anyone can get them out its you."

"And take them where?'

"There are still wolves deep in the Bayou, ones that didn't take a ring." Oliver said

"The ones that didn't sale out right?" Naruto asked

"If you want to look at it like that that's fine, but we did what we had to do."

"You wolves have been fighting us for decades, why trust us now?' Marcel asked

"One if the recruits is my little brother, no way I'm sending him to war." Aiden said

"There is another option." Naruto said before he flicked his fingers showing his wolf claws "I can strip them of their wolf genes, and Esther would have no need for them, since they haven't unlocked that part of themselves it isn't fatal."

"That is a decision they should make on their own." Hayley said before a shrug from Naruto

"Fine, you need me, call I have to get back on my search for Davina." Naruto said getting up and walking away

Later

Davina's Family Cabin

Klaus had just arrived at the cabin, after ditching Cami at a bar, walking up onto the porch he looked through the windows, but because Davina and Kaleb/Kol were doing a spell inside, he couldn't see anything

"Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni..."

"Excede canun infernum da ba nunc canun. Senon canu ni..."

Klaus continued to walk across the porch and looked into another window. Although Klaus couldn't see anything, Mikael was standing inside, watching him while he gripped the fake white oak stake in his hand.

When Nik went to look around in the yard, he saw a staff with the crest of his family's clan carved on it and grabbed it before angrily throwing it through the window like a javelin. When Davina and Kaleb/Kol duck, Davina's head struck the edge of a trunk knocking her unconscious

"Enough games, Davina! Send out my father! Let's finish this." Klaus shouted

Kol was checking on Davina before Mikael grabbed him in a choke-hold "Release me! Or I will kill you right now!" Mikael ordered before he dropped Kol to the ground

"DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!" Klaus continued to shout Outside as Kol grabbed Davina's wrist and touched her bracelet

"Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore. Un frantue e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble do sedo per." Kol chanted as Davina's bracelet started to glow, and Mikael closed his eyes, feeling the power of the curse lifting

Klaus was waiting outside when he heard the sound of the door creaking open, and Mikael walked out onto the porch and smirked

"Hello, boy." Mikael greeted as Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists "You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end?"

"I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse again. Only this time, I intend to enjoy it more." Klaus smirked as Mikael walked down the stairs of the front porch and approached him

"I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment." Mikael said

"Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting!" Klaus said with a smirk before he raised his arms and lightning cackled around his hands

Mikael clenched the stake, as the lightning formed into a wolfs head, he never figured out how his children could do that with elements of all things, but no matter the whelp would be ash in a moment then his attention will be drawn to Naruto then Elijah, then he'll hunt down Rebekah

Focusing back on Klaus, Mikael was caught off gaurd when he burst into streaks of lightning and was surprised when he appeared behind him and gave a pained shout when Klaus stabbed him in the back with his lightning cloaked hand, in a blur of speed Mikael backhanded Klaus, who took the hit, and spun into a roundhouse sending Mikael tumbling away, but the man rolled to his feet, and sped forward while thrusting the stake forward,

Canceling the lightning Klaus caught the tip of the stake, and using Mikael's momentum aimed it toward the ground before he shot his knee up breaking Mikael's elbow, causing the man to grunt, before he shot a flame incased hand into Klaus face sending him to the ground with a grunt

Mikael snapping his elbow back in place picked up the stake and and grabbed Klaus in a chock hold before he made to stake him, but Klaus kicked it out of his hand, before he kicked him onto his back, before he rose to his feet. Seeing Mikael reach for the stake, Klaus stomped on Mikael's hand before he could get it, causing him to shout in pain, before he lifted him up by the back of his shirt, and when he got the chance quickly stabbed his stepfather with Tunde's blade and stepped back watching as Mikael roared in pain as the blade embedded itself in his chest and he fell unconscious

Hour Later

Klaus, twirled the stake in his hand as he stared at Mikael's body lying still on the ground, completely incapacitated by the pain inflicted by the cursed blade "I knew it was a bad idea to destroy the daggers." he thought before he looked up when, Cami appeared out of nowhere and ran toward him as fast as she could, panting and trying to catch her breath

"Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to God-"

"Davina's fine. She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky." Klaus interuppted as Cami sighed in relief before he gave a smile "'Course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on general principle." he said jokingly

"You're the one that ditched me at the bar! I had to hitch-hike and then run on the backroads of the Bayou!"Cami said still breathless while Klaus looked amused

"Well, your perseverance is duly noted."

"Oh, shut up! I'm so mad at you, I can hardly speak. But, I am here, and it is to tell you- not to bargain with you, and not to shame you, but to tell you- under no circumstances will you hurt that girl, do you understand me?" Cami asked annoyed

Klaus opened his mouth to say something snarky, but when he saw just how frustrated Cami was, he reconsidered his position "You have my word."

Cami, relieved, gave him a hug, causing Klaus to look at her in surprise. When they pulled away, Cami saw Mikael laying on the floor "Is that Mikael? Is he...?"

"He's still alive... in complete and utter agony. I decided to take your advice and keep him that way." Klaus said causing Cami to look at him in surprise before she went to go check on Davina, while Klaus loaded Mikael's body into the trunk of his SUV, and after a moment, he closed the trunk door and sighed before walking around the vehicle to go check on Davina.

Inside the trunk, Mikael regained consciousness and fighting the pain from the dagger, as he groaned in agony as he reached into his chest and finally pulled the blade out, breathing deeply

Later

Naruto sped onto the property to see a window shattered, and Klaus' car doors opened and he could smell Cami, Mikael, and Nik heading away from cabin, with narrowed eyes he walked into the cabin, toward where he could hear Davina telling Kol of her plan to de-link Marcel, and Josh from Klaus so that if Mikael did kill him then her friends wouldn't die as well

"What a lovely plan." Naruto said in the doorway as Davina and Kaleb/Kol looked at him "And once I catch up to Mikael, were going to talk about what possessed you to bring him back."

Naruto then looked to Kol "Hello Kol it's been awhile." he greeted while Davina looked at Kaleb in shock. before Naruto walked up to him and grabbed him by his throat siphoning his magic causing him to scream in pain

"Did you break Davina's leash on your psychotic father?" Naruto asked

"He threatened to kill me." Kol grimaced

"I need to stop Mikael from killing Cami, but I'll see you later." Naruto said knocking out Kol, before he looked to Davina while tossing the man away "Your going home."

"What no, I-"

"I SAID!" Naruto shouted causing her to be quiet "Your going home, I need to rethink how I'm going to do this parenting thing Davina because it's obvious, that I gave you to much freedom, and until I know otherwise that I can trust with it, I'll be holding on to your magic."

"Wha-" Davina began to protest but Naruto placed his hand in a praying motion, and the crescent and sun marks on her palms glowed red and sealed away her magic

"Go home, we'll discuss this later." Naruto said turning and leaving

Woods

Klaus was walking through the woods following Mikael's and Camille's scent when he spotted blood on a tree "He'll be waiting for you." Naruto said behind him

"Glad you finally decided to come." Klaus said turning to face him

"Well if you told me your mission was to find Davina you would've had my undivided attention." Naruto replied before the two began walking "Does he suspect that the stake is fake?"

"No he tried to use it on me." Klaus said as they walked into a Halloween bonfire, where they saw all of the party-goers standing completely still and silent in their masks, obviously compelled by Mikael to speak for him

"Did you honestly think to hold me with a blade forged from pain?" party-goer 1 asked

"Unlike the weak, unlike you, I gain strength from pain!" party-goer 2 said, as Naruto picked up a pebble

"Soon, you will know the taste of white-oak as it pierces your he-ack." party-goer one dropped lifelessly to the ground as Naruto had tossed the pebble through his chest, before party-goer 2 attacked Klaus, but he was easily disarmed and killed, while the other compelled guests quickly followed,

Abandoned Building

Mikael dragged a struggling Cami into a run-down warehouse "I used to try to convince Klaus that there was good in everyone, that you really did care about him, deep inside, once." she said before he threw her to the ground "He told me I was naive, that I could never fathom how deep your hatred ran."

"I didn't always hate him. When Klaus was born, I was overjoyed. I thought, "This one- this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy." But, my hope was short-lived. And, when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was GLORIOUS. But, that passed with the knowledge that he was begat of a beast."

"His mother's infidelity was not his fault!" Cami said looking up at Mikael

"Everything that followed was because of Niklaus' obsession with the wolves! He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon, and he took my youngest son, Henrik. He was but a child, and he was torn apart." Mikael said

"It was an accident!" Cami replied

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT? HE MURDERED MY WIFE! HIS OWN MOTHER!" Mikael snapped enraged "Who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature! He betrayed me. He turned my entire family against me! And yet, you defend him?"

Cami overwhelmed by anger stood to her feet so she could stare him in the eyes "I have desperately tried to convince him not to kill you! That the bloodshed in your family does not have to be an endless cycle!" Mikael pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, but she continued to yell louder "And, after centuries on this earth, do you really not see that all of your violence is POINTLESS?"

Mikael began to laugh hysterically "Let me hazard a guess- you are one of these alienists, right?" he asked

Cami, frustrated, angrily wiped the tears from her face "We're called therapists these days, and, to be honest, you could do with some couch time."

"Actually, my dear, since-" Mikael began as he winced in pain as he moved toward her "- my wound does not appear to be healing, what I could do with right now is some food."

Cami's anger quickly drowned away, and was replaced with fear as she backed away from him "You-you said you wouldn't!"

"Yes, I did, didn't I? And although the blood of a full belly makes for good fodder-" Mikael said before he grabbed her and brought her close as he vamped out "- in times of need, even the devil eats flies."

With a hiss he sunk his fangs down into her neck causing Cami to scream in terror and pain

Woods

Naruto was feeding from a body when his phone rung, causing him to groan and drop the corpse "Uh, I'm a tad busy. What is it, Hayley?"

"Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood everywhere- werewolf and vampire. There's a trail. I need you to help us track it." Hayley said

"Well, as much as I might like to help you find Elijah, Nik, and I have more pressing matters as the moment." Naruto said as Klaus snapped another neck

"What's more important than Elijah?"

"Davina had Mikael on a magical leash, and it broke. Now Mikael has Tunde's blade, the stake, and Cami "We're gonna get her back."

Minutes Later

Abandoned Building

Naruto and Klaus wandered around the outskirts of the Bayou, looking for Cami and Mikael, when Klaus saw a rock soaked with blood outside the abandoned building, and frowned anxiously as he touched it, realizing it's Cami's blood. He saw a shovel nearby and snapped it in half before he and Naruto entered the building, where Mikael was holding Cami at knife-point. Cami was weakened by blood loss and was swaying on her feet, only still standing because Mikael was holding her up. Klaus looked furious and pointed his handmade stake at Mikael threateningly

"You're gonna pay for hurting her." Klaus threatened

Mikael carelessly let go of Cami and dropped her to the floor, while Klaus watched, concerned for her

"Aw, how sweet. The cur whines for its bitch. You may have brought help but I it still isn't enough." Mikael said as he held up Papa Tunde's blade in one hand, and the stake in the other

"The stake is fake." Naruto confessed with a smirk causing Mikael to look at him confused

"What?"

"I destroyed the white oak stake months ago, what you have there is a regular stake." Naruto said

"Lies." Mikael hissed before with a smirk Naruto rushed him and as he anticipated Mikael stabbed him in the heart with the stake

Mikael watched in horror as Naruto didn't even desiccate, as the stake showed no effect on him, "See, nothing." Naruto grinned before he kneed Mikael in his torso, before a gust of wind sent the elder man into a wall, while Naruto removed the stake from his chest,

Mikael looked up to Naruto and Klaus as he vamped out, while the two did the same "I have 1000 years worth of pain to pay you back for." Klaus said

"Let's see you try, boy." Mikael replied before with growls the two sped at Mikael leaving cracks in the ground, as Mikael got to his feet and went for a slash, Naruto blocked it with his forearm as Klaus came in with a uppercut at full strength sending Mikael flying through he ceiling,

Naruto grabbed Klaus and tossed him after Mikael before he flew after them

Mikael was flipping through the air, before he regained himself to see Klaus speeding at him, with a growl he shot toward his stepson, punched him sending him away before Naruto appeared and kneed him in his face, as Mikael fell back, and Naruto's momentum took him over Mikael, he spun around and punched the man in his gut sending him down to Klaus who tackled him before he began to throw punch after punch breaking Mikael's nose and splitting his lip, before he twirled around and launched Mikael down to Naruto who slammed an Rasengan into his torso

The Tribrid and Hybrid played pinball with Original Hunter, causing the man to lose his grip on Tunde's blade

Abandoned Building

Marcel and Hayley arrived to see Cami on the ground and a hole in the ceiling as they ran to check on her they gasped when Tunde's blade fell from the ceiling right in front of them, causing them to look up and see the the Originals fighting

Air

Naruto tossed Mikael into Klaus who stabbed him with a lightning cloaked hand, causing him to scream, before he was kicked off of Klaus's hand by Naruto and a second kick from the two sent him flying down and crashing into the abandoned Building

Naruto and Klaus landed panting as a battered and bruised Mikael climbed to his feet, spitting blood, as he made it to his feet but was swaying

"I'll be back, you can count on that." Mikael said before he sped away with all the strength he had left

"That felt good." Klaus said smirking, having let loose 1000 years worth of hatred and frustration out during the fight

Naruto knelt down and picked up Tunde's blade that was imbedded into the concrete "I knew it would." he smirked as he twirled the blade on his palm, before he looked to Hayley, and Marcel "Did you find Elijah?"

Hayley, and Marcel exchange a glance and look to the two Originals with troubled expressions.

Later

Davina's House

Davina sat on the couch as Naruto sat across from her "What were you thinking Davina?"

"You said I'm a witch, and I should embrace it,

"And by embracing your heritage you bring back someone been trying to destroy everything I've ever loved for the past 1000 years?" Naruto asked

"I had it under control, I was going to use him to scare Klaus, after I unlinked Marcel, and Josh, and once he was taught a lesson I was going to undo the spell and send him back." Davina tried to defend herself

"That man doesn't just want Klaus dead Davina, he wants everyone that ever knew Klaus dead as well, he wants it to be as if Niklaus has never existed." Naruto said before he sighed and shook his head "I know you don't like Nik, for kidnapping your friend, but Nik didn't kill Tim, the witches did, you need to understand that not only did you bring back someone I've hated for 1000 years but you've lost my trust."

"Dad Im so-"

"I don't want to hear it Davina." Naruto said running a hand through his hair "I'm going to give you your magic back, but your going to be living with your sister."

"Wha-"

"Now it won't be today, or tomorrow, but it will happen, soon as the opportunity presents itself your leaving, and you will tell no one, not Josh, and not Marcel." Naruto said looking at his daughter seriously as she looked at him in shock "I've thought about you leaving town since I've been back, and this has showed me that your not heading in the right direction here, so yeah your leaving."

"What will you tell Josh, and Marcel when they ask questions?" Davina asked as Naruto stood up and approached her

"I guess I can make a clone of you, to keep them from suspecting anything, with your ancestral magic." Naruto said before he placed a hand on her head returning her magic

Naruto turned to leave but paused and looked back to his daughter who looked sad, causing him to sigh "I know that you don't want to leave, but as a parent it is my job to make decisions that are best for you, hopefully when your in your 40s and you have your first child you'll understand that."

Davina looked at her dad incredulously as he walked out of the house, "My 40s?" she asked herself

 **Finished**


	16. Chapter 16

FLASHBACK- KINGDOM OF NORWAY, 972 A.D.

A young Esther was bundled up and walking through the cold and snow toward a cottage. Inside the cottage is a darker-haired witch named Dahlia, and Katerina both of who we're in the midst of performing a spell as they clutched a necklace in hand, while being surrounded by human skulls, reindeer antlers, and dozens of lit candles

"In unim edito, domino sae domina, cutlas sino liberos, sino liberos." they chanted together before Katerina sighed

"Katt, you have to focus, if we are to be done by nightfall." Dahlia said looking to her friend

"I'm bored." Katerina pouted

"Well if you have something else, you'd like to work on I'm all ears." Dahlia said causing Katerina to smile widely

"There is a new type of magic, I've been working on." Katerina said getting a interested look from Dahlia "Connective Magic a form of sorcery that would allow a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other witches, and the werewolves, it'll make us more powerful."

Dahlia gave her friend her full attention "I've tried it with Prince Harold, and the other members of the Deep Water pack, but it isn't complete yet, a fresh set of eyes should help me and you and I my friend will have created a new form of magic."

Dahlia smiled, before she and Katerina looked startled when Esther pushed the door open, and closed it behind her, Dahlia looked at her younger sister in annoyance as Esther removed her mittens and walked toward them

"Katerina, nice to see you." Esther greeted getting a nod from Katerina, before she looked to her sister "Sister, I've come to beg for your help."

"What for?" Dahlia asked skeptically

"You know I've always wanted children of my own..." Esther began

"Then go. Have your savage husband's children." Dahlia said waving her off

"It's been almost a full year, and I am still not with child. I fear I am cursed." Esther said as Dahlia sighed in annoyance "Dahlia, please. With your magic, you could help me!"

Dahlia angrily stood to her feet and stared at her angrily "You come to me needing favors? If you hadn't abandoned your talents with witchcraft, you could help yourself."

"I was never as strong as you, I know that!" Esther replied as Dahlia turned away from her "Just as I know you will not turn me away. You are my sister, and whatever our quarrels, we are bound by blood."

Dahlia seemed to be considering this, and looked to her friend who shrugged before with a sigh she turned back toward her sister, looking conflicted about her options

"Please, help me." Esther begged

"What you ask of me, it requires heavy sacrifice. What are you willing to sacrifice?" Dahlia asked

Esther stepped toward her, near tears and clearly relieved by this response "I've thought long and hard about this, so I promise you my first born child, and the next of the other generation as long as my line shall last." Esther said

Dahlia looked at her in shock which was shared by Katerina "No." Dahlia said

"Sister please, the first born of our line is gifted with incredible magic, I'm sure thay is sacrifice enough." Esther pleaded

Dahlia looked to her friend who looked at her before she sighed "My precious little Esther." she said

End Flashback

MIKAELSON COMPOUND

Hayley was looking out over the French Quarter from the balcony of the nursery when she was suddenly startled by the sound of tortured screaming, with a frown she returned inside, and followed the noise to Klaus' bedroom, where Klaus with blood splattered all over his hands and face and was washing up in his sink

"Oh. So, I see the interrogation went well?" Hayley asked

Klaus looked at himself in the mirror while he washed up, as Naruto walked in shirtless,washing his face as well "Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures." he said

"No matter! Its as we suspected my mother has Elijah captive." Klaus said

"Great. Let's go find them!" Hayley replied only for Naruto to shake his head no as he walked toward her

"Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. We need to draw her out." Naruto said before he looked to Klaus "Hurry up, we have to find Elijah quickly."

"Let me come with you!" Hayley said annoyed

"I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will target you in order to thwart me, and we can't very well save Elijah if we're busy saving you, can we?" Klaus asked causing Hayley to roll her eyes as she remained silent before Klaus shut his door

Hayley sighed before she jumped when Naruto smacked her ass, "Don't be like that, we'll get Elijah, while you get Oliver, word is he's going to be executed tonight."

"Can you help me find Jackson?" Hayley asked

"He's deep in the bayou." Naruto answered causing her to raise an eyebrow "You still have to take your place as Alpha Hayley sooner rather than later, challenge the boy, beat his ass, then we can get yo-"

Hayley raised an eyebrow when Naruto stopped speaking "Everything ok?" she asked

"I think I might have a plan."

"Really, what is it?" Hayley asked

"Tell you later." Naruto said before he pecked Hayley on the lips and went to get a new shirt, while Hayley sighed in annoyance before she left to see Marcel

Later

Former Mikaelson Mansion

Naruto, and Klaus were in the middle of digging up Esther's grave where she was buried at the old, burnt-out plantation, after they pulled her coffin out of the ground Klaus turned and glared at the starlings he heard chirping in the trees nearby, as Naruto began to douse the coffin in gasoline

"Are you watching this, Mother? Nothing says "I loathe you" quite like desecrating a corpse!" Klaus said before he pulled out a lighter and lit it, but before he could drop it on the coffin,

"Brothers!" Elijah shouted, causing the two to turn and see him on the other side of the yard before he began walking toward the plantation house.

Naruto, and Klaus confused and a bit suspicious, glanced at each other before they followed him.

Inside, Elijah started to tap the keys of the burnt-up piano as the two Originals slowly approached him "You both seem troubled. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried." Elijah smiled

"What has she done to you?" Klaus asked with a scowl

"A thousand years of murder and mayhem, and Mother believes she can still save our souls. She wants to talk. Perhaps we should listen?"

Klaus smiled while Naruto raised an eyebrow before Klaus angrily picked up a piece of overturned furniture "ENOUGH!" The furniture passed right through Elijah as he was only an illusion "With the petty illusions, Esther! Where is Elijah?"

Suddenly, Lenore/Esther appearsed behind him "He's preoccupied at the moment. I'm helping him find his way. But, not to worry, I'll return him to you both soon. All I ask is that you hear us out."

"Us?" Naruto asked while Esther's smile grew wider, as Klaus and Naruto heared footsteps as a woman joined Esther, causing Naruto's eyes to widened, while Klaus looked confused

"Mother?" Naruto asked breathlessly causing Klaus to look at him in surprise

"What?"

Naruto looked at Esther with a glare "What is this?"

"She's real, Naruto I brought her back before The Other Side collapsed."

Naruto looked to his mother who smiled "And Father?"

"We had a long chat, and we decided that it would be I that would return to the land of the living." Katerina said as Naruto seemed to relax hearing her voice "Would you walk with me son?"

Naruto watched as Katerina walked away, before he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder and followed after her

Moments Later

Naruto and Katerina walked side by side in silence before Naruto broke it "So she brought you back, to tell me how much I've disappointed you other the countless centuries I've been alive, how I can make up for all that if I took the body of a mortal?"

"Yes, she did." Katerina said, before she stopped and looked to Naruto "But I have no intention of doing that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Naru, your father, and I have watched you since we died, and we couldn't be more proud of the man you've become." Katerina said cupping her son's cheek "You avenged our deaths, and took our kingdom and made it better when you took over all of Europe, and these United States."

"So my vampirsm, and the centuries of cruelty I've displayed to my enemies doesn't bother you?"

"Not one bit, yes you've shown cruelty to your enemies, but you've also showed compassion to your subordinates, friends, your wife, and your lovers. Your organization Eclipse would die for you without hesitation, because of your compassion toward them. You are a good man, don't let anyone tell you different."

Katerina kissed Naruto's cheek as tears streamed down his eyes, while he smiled and grabbed her hand gently

Elsewhere

Lenore/Esther had walked outside into the front yard, and Klaus was slowly following behind her, as she stopped when she came across her dug-up grave "A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?"

Klaus continued walking toward the grave until he stood next to her "Let's see... You turned us all into monsters. You cursed me, denied me of my hybrid nature. You lied to me about my father-"

"It's that one above all. You killed me because I kept you from ever knowing your true father." Esther interuppted

"My hatred for you runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint it's origin. Maybe I hate that I'm the product of a whore's lechery?"

Esther furious and slapped Klaus across the face "Watch your mouth! You will do well to remember that you are still my son!"

"You judge me evil, yet it was your lust that made me what I am." Klaus smirked

"And not once have I ever regretted the love I had for your father. And, you have never known the truth of how that love came to be, or what happened in the months after Mikael and I lost your sister Freya to the plague. There are no words for the loss of a child, as you well know."

Klaus turned away from Esther who sighed sadly "After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas. Eventually, his despair would drive us apart, and that's when I saw him for the first time- your father. I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And- because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief, shunning me from his life- I found myself drawn to another."

"Spare me the sordid details of my origin." Klaus said glaring at Esther

"I only speak the truth." Esther shrugged

"Then tell me this, Mother. Why did your Adonis abandon his son? Why did he allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself, raise me among the wolves? Or, was he as ashamed of his bastard as you were?" Klaus asked

"No, no, no. He loved you. It was I who forbade it. I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would've destroyed us in his rage. I had no choice."

Klaus glared at Esther furiously who continued her story "When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth."

French Quarter

With Naruto

Naruto and Katerine were sitting at a fountain, eating ice cream as they talked "The world really has changed." Katerina said as a woman in boy shorts walked by, causing Naruto to smile as he licked his cone "I know of a way to take care if Esther."

Naruto turned to her in surprise "She's your friend." he said

"And you are my son, Esther failed at being a mother, before she had her first child." Katerina said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in confusion "You need to get vampire blood in her system, so that she won't be able to body jump."

"My blood is compatible with witches, of I turn her she'll be a Heretic." Naruto said

"Rebekah can do it."

"Rebekah is preoccupied." Naruto said

"I know she is taking care of Hope." Katerina said causing Naruto to look at her in surprise "I've told you, your father and I have been watching you for centuries, there is no way you'd allow a child to die. I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

"I'll have to speak with her Elijah, and Nik to see if they are ok with this plan. But I was thinking earlier, I recalled what happens when 2 Alphas from different packs marry, that would get some wolves to abandon Esther, but I'm already married, and I don't trust Jackson. He will begin to put negative thoughts in Hayley's head concerning the family, and Klaus might take drastic measures to stop them."

"Well you have a decision to make, either Hayley marries Jackson, or she marries you." Katerina said

"I'll have to talk with Rebekah." Naruto sighed with a troubled expression

 **Finished**

 **Not much going on, Naruto reunites with his mother Queen of Norway Katerina,**

 **Naruto has a hard decision to make either he let's Jackson marry Hayley which he believes will cause trouble, or he marries Hayley.**

 **Rebekah, Hope, and Naruto's pack arrives next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

Next Day

During the time that Naruto had spent with his mother, Esther had tried to plead her case to Niklaus again, with stories of his true father, who Nik would later discover alive fighting wolves in Lafayette Cemetery, telling the man to go back to hell, Klaus grabbed Elijah and after threatening to make Esther suffer for coming after Hope left

Naruto had been packing a bag for his mother to send her to his coven till things blew over, when Nik sped into the compound with Elijah, currently the two were watching Elijah who was his bed, still asleep. The man was breathing erratically, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as his muscles were tensed, as though he was being overwhelmed by fear.

"Maybe I should try again?" Klaus asked looking at Elijah

"We've both tried, whatever Esther did to keep us out of Elijah's head, can't be siphoned away, or overpowered. It's up to him if he wants to wake up." Naruto said with a sigh "What could she possibly have on him to get this reaction?" he asked

"Maybe we should ask your mother, if she knows something." Klaus said

"My mother only came into contact with Esther 5 minutes before we saw her yesterday. Maybe you should go and ask your father."

"Out of the question." Klaus said

"See if the man can be trusted Nik, stop being a pussy." Naruto said before Hayley walked in

"What's going on?" Hayley asked

"We're wondering what's wrong with Elijah, Esther has locked us out of his thoughts so we can't wake him." Klaus said

Hayley looked at Elijah before she got closer noticing a flower petal-shaped wound on his neck "Is this rash a side effect of the witchy acid trip he's on?"

Klaus frowned and got closer to Elijah's bedside to examine the wound more carefully "I haven't seen this since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant."

Klaus turned to Naruto, looking hopeful "If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou." Naruto said

"I'll go see, stay here and watch him would you?" Klaus asked getting a nod before he headed off

"Be sure to see you father, Nik. We need your head in the game." Naruto said causing Klaus to stop for a moment before he sped off, as Naruto turned to Hayley who was looking down at Elijah

"I've learned a few things from your mother. I won't go after her. I'll go after everything that she loves." Hayley promised

"Well sister soldier before you go on your mission we need to talk." Naruto said getting her attention

15 minutes Later

Naruto's Room

Naruto and Hayley sat across from each other "Hayley do you remember the stories you were told about the Unification Ceremony?"

Hayley looked thoughtful for a moment "Yeah. Back in the day, werewolf bloodlines were all distinct. Some had speed, some had strength, some could sense enemies from miles away. Now, to evolve, we would perform a ritual. A shaman would marry the alphas of each pack, and then the special abilities of each would be inherited, mystically, by everyone who participated in the ritual." she said getting a nod from Naruto "Why would you ask me abo-" Hayley stopped for a moment and her eyes widened as she began to look excited "I have a unique ability. Because I'm a hybrid, I can control when I change! So, if this mystical marriage thing works, then- then my people get my power, and they can ditch the rings! Which means Esther no longer has a hold over them!"

Naruto nodded as Hayley shot up to her feet "Naruto, this is exactly the answer that we've been looking for! Let's find a shaman, we'll say some vows. Hell, we'll make it a party!"

"It isn't just a party. If the vows aren't honored, it doesn't work." Rebekah said over Naruto's phone, which was on speaker placed on the table "It has to be a real marriage, in every way, for the rest of your life. Are you up for that Hayley?"

"Are you OK with this Rebekah?" Hayley asked

"I trust you Hayley, besides you wouldn't be the first woman Naruto has brought into our marriage. All I ask Hayley is that when you decide it's your decision and yours alone, don't make this decision based on your pack, because this is eternity we're talking about."

Hayley sat down to think this over, as Naruto grabbed his phone "Think it over Hayley, because this is serious." he said before he got up and walked back into Elijah's room where he would sit and talk to Rebekah while watching over Elijah

Later

Naruto had his mother's bag packed, when Klaus arrived with Ansel looking between them he focused on Klaus "Are you positive?" he asked

Klaus nodded before Naruto sighed and made a shadow and blood clone, before he sent them off to leave Esther a message which would be the blood clone dead with the appearance of Ansel.

In a flash Naruto, Ansel, and Katerina were gone, before Klaus went to wake up Elijah

Manhattan, New York

Naruto's Penthouse (Wilson Fisk's Home in Daredevil)

Naruto appeared in his living room, with his two companions to see Rebekah, Talia, and Qetsiyah all in attendance like he ordered which was rare for him

Walking over Naruto kissed the three women before he turned to Ansel and his mother "Mother this is Qetsiyah, she runs the coven, since she is the most powerful witch in existence, she'll take you to your apartment, so you can get setup and once your done your more than welcome to join Rebekah, and I for supper."

"I'd like that." Katerina said before she kissed her son's cheek and followed her idol out of the room asking her questions as she did so with Qetsiyah answering each with a smile

Naruto with a smile watched as his mother left, before he looked to Ansel, and motioned to Talia "This is Talia, she has been a trusted friend of mine, now you should be aware of the fact that my pack is comprised of Hybrids and fullbred werewolves. Talia is your Alpha if I'm unavailable."

With a kiss to Naruto's cheek Talia led Ansel away

"Is that him?" Rebekah asked

"Yeah, that's Nik's real father." Naruto said before he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist grabbing handfuls of her ass cheeks as he pulled her into him, so that they could feel each other's breath on each other's lips "I haven't seen you for a month, my love. I've missed you."

"And I you." Rebekah said wrapping her arms around his neck before the two kissed passionately, before Naruto lifted her up causing Rebekah to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked toward the master bedroom

Next Morning

Naruto was sitting in the living room with Hope, while Rebekah, and Katerina were in the kitchen, talking the two having bonded over dinner last night,

"So let's see what's on TV shall we?" Naruto asked as he picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen, before he looked out the window and frowned when he saw starlings on the ledge looking into the house, standing up he called "Rebekah, Mother!"

Rebekah and Katerina arrived smiling only to frown when they saw the starlings "Esther has found us." Rebekah said

"Get out of here." Katerina said before with a twirl of her wrist the birds exploded

New Orleans, LA

French Quarter, Lycee

Esther who was chanting for her locator spell jumped and clutched her head when the birds she was using were all killed

Mikaelson Compound

Courtyard

Klaus had just pulled Elijah away from Finn and shoved him against a nearby wall. Elijah put his hands up defensively, so Klaus backed off before he tugged Elijah's handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and handed it to him so he could clean himself up

"I enjoy a good bloodletting as much as anyone, but our brothers have power, as well as knowledge of Esther's plans." Klaus said as Elijah wiped the blood off his face "We need them alive."

"Imagine what they would do to Rebekah. To Hope." Elijah whispered

"Rebekah is with Naruto who has cloaked her, and Hope. I trust him to take care of them, all we need to do is focus on the task at hand." Klaus looked back into the room to make sure Finn, and Kol weren't eavesdropping. "We need to persuade our brothers."

"I'm through with persuasion." Elijah said before he went to leave but Klaus grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him before looking at him with concern

"Has the earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me?"

Elijah looked taken aback, before he was distracted when his phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it when he saw that it was Rebekah

"It's me. I have the baby, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now, Katerina has killed her bloody starlings, Naruto is scouting for a place for us to laylow." Rebekah said as she put Hope in her carseat,

"Tell her to head west. I'll call Hayley." Klaus said

"Do not tell Hayley! Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died. I'll text you the plan." Rebekah said before she got into her car, while Katerina got into the passenger seat, chanting a cloaking spell as Rebekah hung up

"Go. I'll take care of Kol and Finn." Elijah said

"Splendid. And, in your hands, I assume they'll be dead by nightfall." Klaus said annoyed

"I will show restraint. Hope needs her father." Elijah said

"What she needs- what we need, are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help, there will be nowhere left for Hope to run." Klaus said

"Niklaus, your child-" Elijah started

"I have waited months to see my daughter." Klaus interrupted before he gulped anxiously, clearly unhappy with this plan "I can wait one more day."

Elijah looked at him sympathetically before he got ready to leave "Elijah." Elijah turned to Klaus "Do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Klaus said

"I give you my word." Elijah said before he left

Manhattan, New York

Naruto was talking with Talia, before his phone rung "Hayley, what's wrong?" he asked

"I've decided to do it, I've had a meeting set up at St. Anne's Church all the wolves will be there." Hayley said

Naruto smiled "When is this meeting?" he asked

Later

New Orleans, LA

St. Anne's Church

The Crescent wolves who took a ring, were all in the church, when they heard the doors opened and turned to see Hayley walking in

"This is a pack meeting. You're not one of us anymore." a werewolf named Jerick said as Hayley walked passed him

Hayley stopped and faced him as she held an arm out wide, looking bored "No?"

Suddenly, Hayley's nails started to grow out like claws, before her hand started to transform into wolf paws, and her eyes glowed amber yellow. After a moment, her arm shifted back, to human form

"I am still a wolf. And, I didn't need any magical rings to control when or how I change. You want the same? Then, sit down, shut up, and listen." Hayley said

Naruto suddenly appeared beside Hayley in a flash of speed, causing the wolves guard to rise while Jackson who was in the crowd looked on confused "Relax, I'm not here to hurt anyone, we are actually all here to help you, and give you all a once in your lifetime opportunity."

"We?" Jackson asked before the doors to the church opened causing everyone to turn and see men, women, and children enter

Hayley's eyes lit up when she saw Talia, Derek, Corra, Scott, and the other people walk in, walking over she hugged each of them happily, before she rejoined Naruto "Crescent's meet my pack." Naruto said as the Crescent wolves looked at the newcomers, who all sat in another section of the church

Jackson looked from the pack over to Naruto and Hayley wondering what was going on, he had came here to rally his pack and hopefully talk them into throwing away the rings, now he had no idea what was happening

Moments Later

"The Crescent's need help, and you all know it. Now, whatever it is that you think of me, I was born a member of the Deep Water Pack. Hayley was born a Crescent, she is the last of the Labonair line, which makes her your rightful Alpha." Naruto said

"Now, I don't know how many of you bought the story we all grew up with, the Unification myth. Well, it is all true." Hayley said causing the Crescent's to murmur to themselves while members of the Deep Water Pack already knew this information as it was the stepping stone in the spell that gave them control of their wolf forms decades ago thanks to Naruto and Talia

"Which means... if Naruto and I get married, anyone with the guts to turn up to the ceremony has as much control over their wolf form as I do." Hayley said as Jackson looked to Hayley with a shocked/hurt expression

"We already have control of our wolf forms, without some punk ass jewelry Hayley." Derek said standing up, while some of the Crescent wolves glared thinking he just threw a shot at them

"If you already have control of your wolf forms, you'll be getting my second form." Naruto said, causing the Crescent's to look confused, while the Deep Water Pack started to murmur excitedly

"This isn't just about uniting our packs together, it's about forming a new community." Hayley said as Naruto put an arm around her

"This ceremony will change everything for you. It will give you the strength to defend yourselves, against vampires looking for a fight, and witches looking to enslave you all. Now my pack has thrived for a 1000 years comprised of members from all 7 royal packs, this opportunity is for you guys to have a shot at a life where your united and not fighting amongst each other like savages."

In the audience, Aiden looked at his moonlight ring nervously, while Jackson looked down not believing his betrothed was actually about to marry someone else

"The choice is yours. Keep the rings and be somebody's bitch, or join the greatest pack that ever lived." Hayley said

The Crescents began to chatter amongst themselves glancing over to the smirking members of the Deep Water Pack, before Aiden rose to his feet to join Hayley and Naruto at the front of the room

"I'm in!" Aiden smiled getting a smirk from Naruto, before Aiden took off his moonlight ring and dropped it onto the floor

Moments Later

The Crescent's had just left, as Naruto and Hayley sat with the Deep Water Pack "Naruto, the guy with the hair, he was jealous and angry." Corra said

"Jackson, yeah I know, but he'll have to look pass his ego if he wants to do this." Naruto said before his phone rung

"Hello?" Naruto asked

"Naruto it's me, Rebekah and I are at a diner, where Elijah has slaughtered a dozen people." Katerina said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in horror before he stood up

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked

"I snapped his neck, Rebekah said we're going to a safe house in Arkansas, she's already called Niklaus." Katerina reported

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Naruto hung up, before he looked to Hayley "Hayley we need to go, Talia I brought a hotel here's the key, and you all choose any room you want, see you when I get back." Naruto handed Talia the keys and lead Hayley away

"What's going on, where are we going?" Hayley asked before Naruto stopped and looked at her

"To see your daughter." Naruto said exiting the church

Hayley looked stunned before she ran outside, to catch up before the two got into Naruto's car, and he drove to pick up Klaus and the trio left town

Next Day

Naruto's Safe House-Arkansas

Rebekah was outside hanging a festive wreath on the front door of the safe house. When she returned inside, she found Elijah leaning against the fireplace, thinking

"Well, isn't this place rather nice!" Rebekah said before Katerina entered with a bottle of wine

"I'd say, Naruto must have compelled a wine-lover to keep it up, because I found a 1920 bordot! Fancy a sip?" Katerina asked with the bottle of wine before she noticed Elijah causing her to sigh "Really your still pouting?"

Elijah turned to his sister, and Naruto's mother with an annoyed look on his face "I don't pout. I'm just feeling patronized." Elijah said before everyone looked down at Hope, who was playing in her play pen, cooing "I am here to help protect Hope."

"I know you mean to, Elijah-" Rebekah started

"And yet, you find it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here?" Elijah interrupted looking at the women

"Well, you weren't yourself!" Rebekah said

"With your little episode you could've attracted the attention of your mother. So yes, it was necessary." Katerina said

"What happened back there?" Rebekah asked

"I don't know. Niklaus sent me to protect Hope. My job is to keep her safe." Elijah said tense as he sat down and looked at Hope

"Well wine won't be enough, I'll fetch something with a kick." Katerina said leaving the room

Latere

Elijah was now sitting on the porch with Hope, who was sitting in a baby seat. In the yard, Rebekah was setting up firewood "It's alright, Elijah. She won't break. Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried."

Elijah picked up Hope and held her "Hi, sweetheart." he whispered to the baby, before he finally noticed that Rebekah was setting up for a fire and looked at her in confusion "Is that what I think it is?" he asked

Rebekah stood up with a smile and walked back toward Elijah and Hope "It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together."

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing-never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?" Elijah said standing up with the baby, and walking over to Rebekah meeting her halfway

Rebekah smiled and touched Hope's hand "I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently." she said gently "We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are."

Elijah listened to his sister, as she spoke as he smiled at Hope, when suddenly Naruto, Klaus and Hayley, arrived as Naruto's black Escalade sped down the driveway,

Naruto didn't even get the chance to park before Hayley rushed out of the car and sprinted toward Rebekah, Elijah and her daughter, followed swiftly by Klaus at a slower pace

Rebekah and Elijah both smiled at Hayley as Klaus caught up with them, and Elijah wasted no time handing a smiling Hope to Hayley "Hi!" Hayley said smiling as she hugged Hope tightly and breathed a sigh of relief

Behind her, Klaus near tears was too overwhelmed to move.

Hayley, smiled at the two before she turned so Klaus could see his daughter as well. Hope cooed happily, and Klaus and Hayley both laughed as they smothered her with kisses, as Naruto walked up behind Elijah, and Rebekah, and wrapped an arm around their shoulders, and watched as Klaus, and Hayley reunited with their daughter before he kissed a happy Rebekah

Katerina stood on the porch smiling at the scene before she glanced to Rebekah,

Moments Later

Naruto, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus were making the bombfire when Hayley handed Hope to Katerina who was sitting on the porch before she joined them "Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah asked

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity." Klaus said

"Is any of this true?" Hayley asked concerned

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth- our mother." Elijah said

"It's true." Katerina said getting their attention

"Mother?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was there when Esther begged Dahlia to help her have children of her own. Esther came up with the price of her sacrifice before she even asked for help. Dahlia reluctantly accepted."

"I remember Dahlia, Mother she'll never hurt a child." Naruto said

"She didn't kill Freya she used connective magic." Katerina said

Naruto blinked while everyone looked confused having never heard of that type of magic before

Flashback

10th Century

5 year old Naruto stood in the circle with his mom, and aunt Dahlia as he chanted along with them as he was instructed to do, when suddenly he felt an influx of power and his mother and Dahlia gave screams of pain as they fell to their knees while Naruto let go in a hurry "Mommy, Auntie?" he asked worried

End Flashback

"We tried to connect with you Naruto, but you accidentally siphoned us."

"So is Dahlia really alive?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Katerina said causing everyone to share worried glances

"Great." Naruto sighed in annoyance before he looked to his mother "Is that why you and father were arguing so much before you sent me off with Esther, and Mikael. You called her a failure of a mother, and I always wondered why you said that?"

"The way I see it, Esther failed as a mother the moment she volunteered, the sacrifice of her first child and the firstborn of all her descendants." Katerina said looking down to Hope before she looked up to the immortals "But you all turned out Okay."

"Okay, have you really been watching us for 1000 years?" Rebekah asked

"All families fight dear, there has never been a family that has gotten along all the time. The Gemini coven is known for giving birth to twins and one of those twins has to perform a ritual that kills the weaker twin, when my twin brother died in battle I was betrothed to Harold, and my father only wanted to know when I would give birth to his next heirs, now when Naruto was born he saw him as a failure, and tried to push me into giving birth once more, but I was happy with just my son." Katerina said looking to Naruto "I belong to a family that has the tradition of twins killing one another, a practice that is still going on. Among all the supernatural families in the world you all are the most normal. Esther, and Mikael may see you as monsters but the family you have on the other side are all proud of the people you've become you all may fight but you protect each other at the end of day. If people don't like it screw them."

Elijah and Klaus smirked liking this woman more and more by the minute, before Hayley asked "So what do we do about Dahlia?"

"Dahlia will come for Hope not to kill her, but to use her magic, she will try to talk to you peacefully first but if you handle it diplomatically instead of through force you'll reach an agreement."

"Nothing can happen that would make me agree to let some ancient witch take my daughter." Hayley said

"She could be Hope's teacher." Katerina said causing Klaus and Hayley to raise an eyebrow "The first borns of Esther's line all have tremendous power, but Hope will also have the aggressive temper of an werewolf. She will need teachers to teach her to control that."

Naruto looked to the parents "That is a decision you both need to discuss later. We need to focus on the problem at hand." everyone looked at him in confusion as he motioned to the bonfire "We're missing a key ingredient!"

"No, we're not." Klaus said with a sigh,

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back us up, Elijah!" Rebekah replied as Elijah, and Naruto laughed

"I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." Elijah said

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" Rebekah explained

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus said before he was hit in the forehead by a rock thrown by Naruto

"Don't be an ass." Naruto said before he moved out of the way with a chuckle as Klaus threw the rock back

"Hope's first bonfire season. I like it! We're doing it!" Hayley said with a smile

Hayley rushed inside for paper, as Rebekah, pleased, turned to Klaus with a smug smile

Later

Naruto, Katerina Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus were still outside with Hope, before Naruto snapped his fingers and lit the bonfire before Rebekah rushed out the house to join them "Hey! Look what I found!" she yelled holding up.a Polaroid camera, causing the boys to groan "I wonder if it'll work?"

Klaus turned around "Bloody hell." he said getting a chuckle from Naruto and a smile from Hayley

"Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" Rebekah asked

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces." Elijah said

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" Klaus said

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" Rebekah said leaning back into Naruto's chest as he embraced her from behind while Katerina laid her head on his shoulder

Klaus sighed and held up the camera to take a picture of the 7 of them together. Everyone was smiling, Hope included, except for Klaus, who remained blank-faced. They all watched as the photo developed

"Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this." Rebekah said

"If wishes were horses..." Elijah started

" ...Beggars would ride." Klaus said

They all looked happily at the photograph, but Klaus suddenly sighed "You realize we'll have to burn it. You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does." he said before he held the photo to Hayley "We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands."

Hayley reached the photo, but Katerina snatched it "I'm not going to let you burn Hope's first family photograph. I'll be leaving to join Qetsiyah and the other witches and when Hope's safe, I'll return and we'll frame it."

Everyone looked relieved and thankful at Katerina who waved before she vanished in a white flash to join Qetsiyah and the coven

"This isn't right. We deserve this. We've earned this." Rebekah said getting everyone's attention "I won't let it slip away. I know what to do to stop Esther."

Elijah looked at his sister in surprise before he said tensely "Rebekah, no-"

"I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me." Rebekah interrupted, as she looked from Klaus to a conflicted looking Naruto

Moments Later

Hayley sat outside in the rocking chair on the front porch, giving a hungry Hope her bottle. While inside the house, Rebekah, Elijah, Naruto, and Klaus were discussing Rebekah's idea

"It'll work. She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable." Rebekah said

"No. If we kill her, she body-jumps." Klaus replied

"Then stop her from jumping!" Rebekah said

"If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago?" Klaus asked

"Slip her vampire blood." Naruto said getting their attention "She dies with vampire blood, she'll lose her magic, and have no way to body jump."

"We'll need Kol's help." Rebekah said

"Are you insane?" Elijah asked

"Hardly, Elijah. It was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one." Rebekah said

"And if we get it wrong, you're no longer in your own body!" Elijah said visibly stressed

"Would that be the worst thing? You were ready to do it yourself." Rebekah said

Naruto and Klaus looked at Elijah, surprised and concerned to hear this "It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from." Elijah said

"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump." Rebekah replied

"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted." Klaus said looking at Rebekah intently,

Rebekah swallowed nervously, confirming Nik's suspicions, "Rebekah I can't lose you." Naruto said softly

Rebekah took Naruto's hands in her own "You won't, just trust me." she said softly with a small smile

"Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into. Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with Hope." Klaus said after seeing Naruto nod

"Rebekah, we've been together for centuries. If you were human-" Elijah said

"When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body. Nik already has a coffin he can store me in." Rebekah interrupted rolling her eyes

"But to trust Kol?" Elijah asked crossing his arms

"It's not about trust, Elijah. It's about finding the proper leverage." Rebekah said

"She's right. Kol will do what's best for Kol. We just have to meet his price." Klaus replied as he pulled out his phone

Mikaelson Compound

Marcel and Kol were discussing Kol helping Klaus, Naruto, Elijah and Rebekah with their plan "I'd be happy to help!" Kol said

"In exchange for what? From all the sneaking around today, you're clearly in need of something." Marcel said

"If you want me to find a new body for Rebekah, I want the Fauline diamond you stole from me back in 1914." Kol said

"And what do you plan to do with it?" Marcel asked after a laugh

"Does it matter?" Kol asked

"Well, it would matter to Klaus." Marcel said

"You see, I could fib here, but I want to be on the up about it. I need a weapon I can use to protect myself against Klaus, and the diamond helps me make it." Kol said with a smirk

Marcel looked at him suspiciously, and Kol, realizing what he must think about this statement, started to backpedal "It's not to kill him! It's simply a matter of self-defense. Only to be used out of absolute necessity." he said hastily

Marcel reluctantly nodded in understanding and considered the offer

"It's a fair trade, Marcel. We get free of my whackadoodle mum, I acquire the means by which to defend myself against a volatile brother, should the need arise, and, uh, if all goes well, perhaps you'll let me near Davina without bodily harm." Kol said with an impish smile "So, should I call him back, or should you?"

ON THE ROAD

It was night, now, and Klaus, Naruto, and Rebekah were driving back to New Orleans to enact their plan against Esther, with Rebekah and Naruto sitting in the back together

"You are mad to give Kol that diamond." Rebekah said

"Our little brother has been plotting against me for years, and he hasn't got a lick of it right. I'll take my chances. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes. But, if it doesn't go to plan, will you handle my body with care, please? I may miss the old model." Rebekah said holding Naruto's hand as she laid her head on his shoulder

"If everything goes south, we'll be there to pull you out. We just have to take Esther down before she body-jumps. I don't want all of this to have been for nothing." Klaus said

Rebekah smiled up at Klaus "You and I on the same team. It must be Christmas." she said as the two shared a chuckle a still worried Naruto kissed Rebekah's head

Mikaelson Compound

Kol just returned to the compound to update Marcel and Davina on their plan with Klaus, Naruto, and Rebekah, to see Naruto sitting at the table with his feet propped on the table "Done! As per your request. Miss Angelica Barker. Good cheekbones and a tummy you can bounce a quarter off! She will be Rebekah's new host body instead of Cami." Kol said

Cami walked downstairs to join them, "Who's Angelica Barker?" Davina asked

"One of my vampire potentials. Had to turn her down. She was too lost." Marcel said handing Naruto a picture of her

"Since when was that an issue?" Naruto asked Marcel who just shrugged

"Does she know what's about to happen to her?" Cami asked nervously

"It's better when they don't know, love." Kol said

"Hopefully we won't have to use her." Naruto said looking to Cami

"Hopefully. But, then, my mother is a wily and vindictive woman... which is why I've got to ask something else of you." Kol said

"You're already getting the diamond." Marcel said looking at Kol suspiciously

"Which I'm thrilled about. But, in order for me to help you, I need access to my mother's hourglass... which is in the Lycée. With my mother." Kol replied

"So?" Marcel asked

"Well, I haven't been back in a while, and the only way she won't suspect me is if I bring back one of the 2 things that I was sent to find."

"And those things are...?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"The Book of Shadows, and the white oak stake." Kol said causing Naruto to frown

"Are you out of your mind?" Marcel asked

"Kaleb!" Davina said gaping at Kol

"Look, it's the only way she's gonna trust me! She doesn't want to kill them, she just wants to make sure that the weapon doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Naruto stood up and looked at Kol, who turned to him "I swear, as soon as she's gone, I'll give it right back to you."

"Like hell you will. Deal's off." Marcel said just as Klaus walked into the room

"Kol! Whatever grudges you hold against me, we're doing this for the good of our family. Do I have your word that, for once, you will honor that?" Klaus asked

"You have my word, Nik. Swear on the fate of us all."

"That's good." Naruto said suddenly "But before I trust you with a my Grimoire, I want you to listen to me."

"This shall be good." Kol said with a smirk

"Oh, it's the best." Naruto said with a chuckle, "We've been friends all your life Kol, pranking buddies, brothers in arms. But the tables have shifted, and it seems that any loyalty that was between us is gone. So if you betray the trust that we're showing you, I will hunt, you down and rip your head off, before having it bronzed as a trophy."

Kol took a deep breath and gulped nervously as he looked around and saw Klaus, and Marcel's looks of agreement "I give you my word." he said

"Good! Then you'll have nothing to worry about!" Naruto said with a cheerful smile "Tell Esther that I destroyed the stake, months ago."

In a flash The Book of Shadows appeared in his hands and he handed it to Kol

Later

Lafayette Cemetery

Kol was in the Lycée, with Esther currently explaining his absence "I wooed her, I won her. It took a while, but in the end, she handed it to me." he said

Esther examined the Grimoire carefully "When I didn't hear from you, I thought you might be in trouble." she said looking at the book shivering at all the power it radiated

"Nope. No trouble. It's just hard to do espionage when you're calling mummy all the time." Kol said before he looked at Esthers hourglass "So, where's Finn? Is he off playing emperor to his merry pack of dogs?"

"I'm afraid Finn may have fallen into the hands of your brothers. But, I've made a plan to assist him with that dilemma while I continue my search for Rebekah." Esther said as she finished caressing the book, and made to open it but paused when Kol spoke

Behind Esther, a dark figure appeared, Kol seeing the figure smirked and gestured toward the door "Oh, speak of the devil and the devil will come. Hello, sister." Kol said

"Kol. It really is you. I would know that smirk anywhere." Rebekah said with a smile

Esther turned around at the sound of Rebekah's voice with a surprised look on her face "Hello, Mother. I believe you're offering a deal?" Rebekah said

Moments Later

Esther was pouring cups of tea for Kol and Rebekah as they discussed Esther's offer in the greenhouse of the Lycée "You can't possibly expect me to discuss giving up eternal life over tea." Rebekah said incredulously befor she pointed over to a nearby shelf full of wine bottles "Give me some of that red over there."

Esther smiled and went to get the bottle of red wine from the shelf to pour them each a glass "Well, where's the sales pitch?" Rebekah asked

"I only offer what you already want." Esther said

"And how do you presume to know that?" Rebekah asked

"Elijah's happiest when there's order and music. Klaus, when he's the center of attention and in control. But, you are my only child capable of unfettered joy." Esther said handing Rebekah a glass of wine "And, you're happiest amongst humans. I've seen you yearn for that life. For love."

"And when am I happiest mother?" Kol asked causing Esther to roll her eyes

"When you doing as your told." she said holding the tray of tea out for him, before Kol with an annoyed look took the tray, while Esther's back turned Rebekah bit her thumb and dribbled a few drops of her blood into her mother's glass. Esther turned back to see Rebekah sipping her wine "Our wishes, are aligned in this my daughter."

"I'll be giving up everything I have ever known, for something I once was." Rebekah said "Power for weakness, Strength for frailty, Eternal life, for a brief human existence."

"The choice is simple, another 1000 years not having what you want, or a handful of years with what you do." Esther said

"And my husband?" Rebekah asked, getting a look from Esther "Does this offer extends to him as well? Because I love Naruto with all my heart."

"Sure, I would be more than happy to give him this gift as well. I'm sure with you agreeing he will finally see it my way." Esther said getting a nod from Rebekah

"Ok, I'm in." Rebekah said getting a smile from Esther

"Then let us begin." Esther said turning over her hour glass, and finishing her wine

Later

Naruto and Klaus were in the shadows watching as the spell was starting, before Esther revealed her plan to kill Rebekah's true body, with a spell from the Book of Shadows but when she opened it she saw all the pages were blank

"No, no, no, no!" Esther yelled losing her composure while her children watched her in shock as she threw the book to the ground

"Mother!" Klaus yelled getting Kol, Esther's, and Rebekah's attention "Stop the spell," Klaus dropped to the floor ""You and your traitorous son."

"Nik, I didn't know anything bout it I swear!" Kol said

"Oh, I'm so happy you both are friends again." Esther said realizing that Kol has betrayed her

"Stop the blasted spell!" Naruto yelled standing by Klaus and Rebekah

"I'm afraid that's impossible, as you well know." Esther said before she looked to Kol "Kol I would've had you head to your father, but your loyalties have been compromised."

"Mikael?" Rebekah whispered in shock

"When Finn, and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally, and all Mikael wants is to kill you." Esther said looking at Klaus who looked at her in shock before he noticed the sand was almost gone

"Stop the blasted spell Esther!" Klaus yelled

"Your feeling murderous again, well you should already know, that I have chosen another body." Esther said

"Now!" Kol shouted seeing the sand gone, before Naruto was upon Esther in no time, grabbing her face in his palm before he slammed it into the concrete, when he noticed Rebekah suddenly started seizing

"Rebekah!" Naruto, and Klaus shouted before they both rushed her, with Naruto stepping on Esthers neck on the way, and catching her together, before they looked back to the hourglass, just as it exploded

Later

Mikaelson Compound

Naruto walked in carrying Rebekah bridle style as his bangs covered his eyes, while Cami was unconscious with Davina beside her, Naruto sat down and stroked Rebekah's hair gently, as Klaus looked at her worriedly

"When she wakes up we have to get her out of the Quarter she's not safe here. Somebody busted Finn out." Marcel said walking in

"Esther is using Mikael to do her dirty work." Naruto said looking up at them,

"If Rebekah isn't in her true body then she could be in Angelica Barker." Klaus said, getting a nod from Naruto as he took deep breaths

Cami awoke with a gasp getting everyones attention "Camille?" Klaus said

"I suddenly like that stupid name." Cami said laughing as Davina laughed and hugged her

Everyone then turned to Rebekah, hoping for her to wake up as Naruto gently stood up, and placed her down

"Marcel where does Angelica Barker live?" Naruto asked

"I'll text you the address." Marcel said

"Thank you." Naruto said before he turned around and started to walk off but stopped by Klaus "Tell me we didn't make a mistake."

"I don't know if we did, but we have to think positive." Klaus said as Naruto looked back to Rebekah's body

"Yeah, positive." Naruto said before speeding away

With Rebekah

Rebekah gasped awake in her new body, looking at herself in the mirror, before she heard a scream. Getting up she ran downstairs, to the front door, and tried to open it, only to find it locked, attempting to bust it open with her shoulder, she gasped in pain, before banging on the door "Let me out! Someone, let me out! I'm not supposed to be here!" she screamed "Dammit Kol!" Rebekah looked back at the sound of insane laughter before she resumed banging on the door "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson!"

 **Finished**

 **Been a minute but there you go, New chapter**

 **Elijah and Hayley didn't sleep together, Rebekah is trapped in the body of a witch Naruto is intimately familiar with, Klaus didn't kill Ansel and Katerina is gone for a while.**


End file.
